


Sanditon Part 2

by tinyfeet69



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfeet69/pseuds/tinyfeet69
Summary: Charlotte returns home but is still full of heartache after what happened with Sidney.  However she is called back to Sanditon after 6 weeks away for an urgent matter.  Alison, Charlotte's sister returns with her to keep her company and to keep an eye on her.  What will happen when Charlotte and Sidney finally come together again?
Relationships: Alison Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 341
Kudos: 358





	1. Charlotte to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to give Charlotte & Sidney the happy ever after they deserve. Have never written anything before so be kind to me. Would love some constructive criticism though. Please be kind.

It had been six weeks since Charlotte had left Sanditon and although she loved being home with her family, she could not help but miss the new friends she had made and she often reflected on Georgiana, Mary, Tom and the children, Diana and Arthur, Lady D, Esther and the scoundrel Sir Edward, but most of all she missed Sidney. She had tried to keep herself busy and of course with life on a farm you are nothing but busy but thoughts entered her mind just as quickly as night approached and morning light appeared & chores were done all over again. Her heart ached and no one knew how much except for her sister Alison who she had confided in but even then she didn't know the real depth of her agony. 

It was a chilly evening as Alison and Charlotte headed back to the homestead through the paddock. "It is getting colder now" Alison noted trying to break the silence. "Summer has truly come and gone" She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and chattered her teeth together.  
"It is indeed" Charlotte replied. "I would that it was summer all year long and we were all in Sanditon at the beach, sea bathing and walking along the sunny clifftops."  
"Oh Charlotte, are you ever going to forget Sanditon and Mr Parker" Alison stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I hate to see you so sad Charlotte, you need to snap out of it. Mr Parker is likely married by now and you are still pining over him"  
"I am not pining" said Charlotte defensively. "I just miss my friends, that is all"  
Alison sighed heavily as she looked sideways at Charlotte. "I wish I could just sock that Mr Sidney Parker. How dare he break my sister's heart like that."  
"He didn't break my heart Alison. It was all my fault. I never should have lead myself to believe that he would even consider me an appropriate wife. I am not proper or rich like Mrs Campion. He just didn't realize this until too late and was obliged to engage himself to her to help his brother Tom. He was brave and loyal, both appropriate qualities for a gentleman. We both just fooling ourselves to think we could ever be wed" Charlotte took a deep breath and grabbed Alison's hand. Alison look at her with great pity like she had everyday over the past six weeks. "Come, let us return quickly before it gets too late. I can smell mother's stew from here and I those wretched boys will eat it all before and not leave us a bean" Alison took Charlotte's arm as they ran towards the house giggling like little school girls. Charlotte had missed her sister's company and it made her happy to be reunited with her again. Being back in Willingden was bearable with Alison around. 

The next morning Charlotte rose a little late. She headed to the kitchen to find her mother preparing food for the day. "I am so sorry Mama" Charlotte said noticing how late it was. "I overslept, why didn't you wake me". "I told the girls to leave you. You haven't been yourself since returning home, I wanted you to rest. I hope you are not coming down with something?" Mrs Heywood touched Charlotte's head feeling for a fever. "I am fine" insisted Charlotte. "Very well, if you say so but you have been very melancholy of late. Is there something bothering you?" Charlotte thought for a moment about telling her mother all about Sidney and her aching heart but then she heard the baby crying. "I left you some breakfast on the table, eat up while I go attend to the baby". Charlotte watched as her mother quickly disappeared to attend to her baby brother. She sat down at the table and lifted the lid to her breakfast. Eating was the last thing she wanted to do. Nothing tasted the same anymore. She stared at the food just as the door opened. Her brother entered holding a pile of letters. "Morning sleepyhead" he teased Charlotte. "Morning John" Charlotte replied pushing her food around on her plate. She did not notice the pile of letters in John's hands until she looked up. "Anything for me" she asked. "Yes in fact there is, right here on top. Should cheer you up, its from Mrs Mary Parker, Trafalgar House, Sanditon" Charlotte perked up and grabbed the letter out of John's hand as he was turning it over and over as if it contained some sort of prize. Charlotte ran out of the house grasping the letter in her hand and headed to the tree house. She climbed up and sat down and opened the letter. 

My Dearest Charlotte

I have a special request of you and hate to pull you away from your dear family again but we require your urgent help expeditiously. I would have journeyed to Willingden myself but I find I cannot leave as I am expecting another child and I am quite unwell with the morning sickness. Do not worry yourself about me for what I write is concerning Sidney. About two days ago Sidney returned from London. He had some business with Tom and intended to spend some time with us as Mrs Campion is in the continent to acquire materials for her wedding dress. Sidney I must say did not seem himself but reassured us that he was quite well. He did not show the next day to a very important meeting with Tom and Lady Denham which quite irked her and she insisted that Tom sharply admonish him. Tom was equally put out and thought Sidney was inebriated again as he has been so often since you left. We have been very worried about him to say the least. Tom went to the tavern to retrieve him but alas he was not there. He was later found in his room at the hotel in the most terrible state. He had a fever and was delirious. Dr Fuchs was promptly called and Tom insisted on bringing Sidney to the house so we could tend to him. I am afraid he is gravely ill my dear. We are just beside ourselves with worry. I write to you to ask if you can come and help nurse him as I am indisposed with my own delicate state and the staff are tending to the children and Tom is terribly busy with his projects. I am afraid a letter to Mrs Campion will not reach her in time. Please Charlotte, you were the first person I thought of. Come quickly. Sidney's life depends on it.

Yours  
Mary Parker

Charlotte kept reading the letter over and over again. Sidney was sick. He needed her. There was no question, she had to return to Sanditon. She jumped from the tree-house and ran into the house and to her room and started to pack a bag. Alison skipped in just as Charlotte was buttoning her coat. "Charlotte where on earth are you going" she said as she noticed the bag on the bed. "I have to go Ali. Sidney is sick. I have a letter from Mrs Parker asking me to come at once" She threw the letter at Alison as she turned to the mirror to fix her bonnet. Alison sat on the edge of the bed and read the letter out loud. "Oh goodness Charlotte, that is bad news indeed but why you? why do you have to go? isn't there someone else in Sanditon who can take care of Sidney? This will not end well?" Charlotte looked at Alison and grabbed the letter out of her hand and folded in neatly and placed it in her bag. "You don't understanding Ali. I have to go. Sidney needs me". Alison stood up and sensing her sister's worry put her hand on her shoulder. "I fear for you Charlotte. I don't want you to go, we just got you back". Just then Charlotte's mother appeared at the door. "What is going on Charlotte? why are you in your travelling clothes and what is that bag". Charlotte sighed and look at her mother. "I am needed mother... back in Sanditon. My friend Sid... Mr Parker is gravely ill. Mrs Mary Parker has written asking me to come directly." Mrs Heywood looked at Alison and then at Charlotte and frowned. "Tell her not to go mama" Alison pleaded. Charlotte stared angrily at Alison. "My dear Charlotte, if it is absolutely necessary that you go then take Alison with you. At least she will make sure you return to us." Alison looked at her mother questionably. "Fine" Charlotte exclaimed. "Quick Ali, we need to make the stage coach in time if we are to make it to Sanditon before midnight". Alison looked at her and grudgingly walked to the cupboard to retrieve a bag. "Okay, I'll come with you Charlotte but as soon as Mr Parker is well I intend to sock him". Charlotte smiled and looked at her confused mother. "Why on earth would you sock poor Mr Parker Alison Heywood, what has has he done to you?" Alison laughed and smiled at Charlotte. "Nothing mama, absolutely nothing. Now let me pack"

The journey to Sanditon seemed to go quicker than Charlotte remembered. Charlotte felt anxious and nervous as she stared from the carriage window, listening to the horses hooves pound against the ground and the wheels of the carriage creaking as they rolled along the bumpy terrain. Secretly she wished the carriage to go faster. She closed her eyes momentarily and in her mind offered up a prayer for her Sidney. She could see his face as plain as day and his smile, his eyes, his cheeky grin. She could feel his lips on hers and reminisced about that magical day on the clifftops when he took her in his strong masculine arms and kissed her for the very first time. Her first ever kiss and it was everything she had imagined it to be and more. She touched her finger to her lips and gently caressed them only to be startled from her day dreaming to hear Alison squeal in delight. "Look Charlotte, look, I can see the ocean. Oh my, it is just as I imagined." Charlotte joined Alison at the window. Charlotte smiled as she recognized again her beloved Sanditon shores. "Not long to go now" she informed Alison. "We are nearly there". Charlotte sat back and sighed a sigh of relief. She would see Sidney soon. She will once again be reunited with the man she loved. 

Before too long they were driving down the familiar streets of Sanditon. Charlotte was amazed and how much progress had taken place in the short time she had been away. No doubt she thought this was due to Mrs Campion and her generous funds. At last the carriage pulled up in front of Trafalgar House. Charlotte and Alison stood down from the carriage. As Charlotte smoothed down her dress from the long drive, the font door of Trafalgar House opened and Warwick the butler emerged. "Miss Charlotte" he exclaimed. How nice to see you again and you have brought a guest?" "Oh Warwick it is nice to see you again too. It is so good to be back in Sanditon and yes this is my sister Alison". He bowed to them both and took their bags in hand as they followed him inside the house. Just then Tom appeared holding a sleeping baby James in him arms. He looked disheveled and unkempt no doubt from lack of sleep and working late nights on his projects. "My dear Charlotte, welcome back. How good of you to come. You are a sight for sore eyes"  
"Hello Tom, I hope you do not mind but my mother insisted that my sister Alison accompany me. I did not have time to forewarn you of our arrival. Once I received Mary's letter I instantly made haste to Sanditon. How is Mary?" she hesitated "How is Sidney?"  
"Good gracious my dear, you are both more than welcome and you know you are always welcome at anytime. Mary is well enough but has been confined by doctors orders to her bed. We are expecting another addition to our family you know"  
"Yes, she mentioned that in her letter. May I offer my congratulations Tom."  
"Yes well it was a surprise to us both but a welcome one nonetheless. Now let me show you to your rooms and then we will go and see Mary. She will be so pleased to see you Charlotte and you as well Alison. She will be most relieved to have you both here." Tom handed James over a servant waiting nearby. Alison looked up on the wall and saw the portrait of Sidney that hung on the wall. Alison ribbed Charlotte and whispered "Is that the famous Sidney Parker you told me about?" Charloote shooshed her and nodded affirmativitely. "He is very handsome" Alison whispered to Charlotte "I can see why you fell for him". Charlotte teasingly prodded her and held her finger to her lips to hush her.  
The girls followed Tom upstairs as he lead them to Mary's room. "I hope you do not mind but Sidney is in your old room Charlotte. I'm afraid Alison and yourself will have to share a room next to the nursery. James has started to sleep through the night now so should be no cause for broken sleep although he has of recent been a little unsettled without having his mother tuck him down to bed."  
Tom guided them to the room and as they passed Charlotte's old room she stopped Tom. "How is he?" she asked.  
"Ah" said Tom. "Do not worry yourself my dear, Dr Fuchs says he is past the worst of it but he continues to need a lot of care. It was touch and go there for a moment but Dr Fuchs expects he will recuperate fully, it is just a matter of time"  
Tom walked towards Mary's bedroom door and knocked gently before opening it. They walked in and Mary was laying upon the bed reading. She put her book down and smiled as she lifted up her arms and motioned Charlotte to her. "My dear Charlotte, how happy I am that you have come all this way. I am sorry I could not greet you properly but Dr Fuchs has instructed me that I must stay in bed until my sickness passes." She embraced Charlotte.  
"I am so glad you wrote to me Mary. I am glad you thought of me in your time of need. My sister Alison accompanied me and we are anxious and happy to help. But pray, tell me, how does Sidney fair?"  
"He has made such progress since I wrote you. We were so worried for him but he has surprised us each day and it is such a relief to know he is on the mend. Go see for yourself my dear. You know where the room is. Tom will go with you"  
Charlotte looked at Alison as if to seek her permission.  
"Go!" she insisted "I will stay here with Mary so we can get reacquainted again"  
Charlotte smiled at them both and left the room. She walked slowly towards the door to the old bedroom she had once occupied. She stood outside and put her hand on the door. Tom stopped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Go in my dear. He will be delighted to see you, delighted. Don't be afraid at what you see. The illness has changed his complexion and he has lost weight but he is still our Sidney and your presence here just might jolt him into full recovery". Tom smiled reassuringly and turned and left leaving Charlotte quite bewildered that he left her to enter the room alone. Charlotte turned the door knob and walked in the room very caustiously and slowly. As she approached the bed she saw Sidney there propped up by pillows and appearing to be asleep. Tom was right, his complexion was pale and gaunt and he appeared much smaller than his usual robust frame. His forehead glowed with the droplets of sweat and his eyes looked sunken and shadowed by black circle.  
"Tom... is that you?" he moaned, not opening his eyes. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water."  
Charlotte did not want to say anything but walked to the jug that lay on top of the desk beside his bed. She poured some water into an empty glass and walked slowly towards the bed and sat on the edge. She put her hand behind his head and pressed the glass to his lips. He sipped the water and laid back onto the pillows. Charlotte looked at him, everything screaming within her to take him in her arms and kiss him once more. As she started to stand from the bed, Sidney reached out his hand and caught her arm.  
"Charlotte - Charlotte" although quietly said and mumbled, Charlotte felt a thrill to hear him say her name again. She sat back down and put her hand on his.  
"Shoosh Mr Parker, you should rest:"  
Sidney opened his eyes. "Charlotte is it really you or am I having some sort of hellish dream or hallucination. Are you real?" he squeezed her hand.  
"I assure you I am very real Mr Parker. Now you need to rest"  
Sidney stared at Charlotte. He could not believe his eyes. A smile came to his lips as he lifted Charlotte's hand to them and kissed it gently.  
Charlotte quickly pulled her hand away and stood nervously and poured another glass of water. She sat down again and offered him another drink. He shook his head, his eyes fixed on her. Charlotte reached for a cloth and wiped the drops of sweat from his face. He smiled tenderly at her.  
"How did you know I was sick?" he asked  
"Mary wrote me. She was worried about you and feared she could not take care of you as she wished to as she is expecting and is confined to her bed. Everybody has been worried about you, but I am glad to see you are recovering well but you still have a long way to go."  
"Thank you" he whispered. "I am sure to make a full recovery now that your are here.... Admiral Heywood" Sidney closed his eyes and turned his head. Charlotte was glad that he finally was sleeping again. Just then Alison and one of the servants appeared in the room. The servant busied herself around the room and took the jug of water and wash bowl and left. Charlotte stood quickly from the bed, her back turned on them both, not wanting them to see the small stream of tears coming from her eyes.  
"How is he?" Alison asked.  
"Oh he is still has a way to go but Tom says he is over the worst of it. He took a small drink and spoke a little but I am still very worried for him."  
Alison walked towards Charlotte and put her hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine Charlotte, we will make sure of that. Do not fear, he will recover fully in time."  
"Oh Ali, I do hope with everything in me that you are right. I am so worried for him:"  
Alison hugged her. "Mary has arranged for some tea for us. Come let us go down, eat and then rest. You can check on Mr Parker later""  
"Yes, yes tea would be most welcome. You go, I will be right down. Alison left the room and the servant returned with a new jug and cloths. Charlotte thanked her and before she left bent down and whispered in Sidney's ear. "I will be back Mr Parker. I am here now. I will take care of you". She placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek and left.

As the night drew near, Charlotte and Alison determined to retire for the night. As they neared the top of the stairs Charlotte turned to Alison. "You go ahead Ali, I just want to check on Mr Parker before I go to sleep". Alison nodded in agreeance and walked off. Charlotte entered Sidney's room and noticed how dully lit it was and began to light a few candles. She noticed the new bed clothes the maid had left at the end of the bed and patted them gently as she walked around the bed to the big chair on the other side. She sat down and looked at him sleeping. The fire was warm and she closed her eyes as she listened to the rain drops against the windows. She had not intended to sleep there but must have dozed off without knowing it as she was dreadfully tired from all the days events. She woke a few hours later as she felt a chill and noticed the fire was about to go out. She quickly arose and tended to the fire once again bringing it to full flame. She started to exit the room but before she reached the door she heard Sidney call out "Charlotte - do not go." Charlotte turned and looked at him. "Do you need something?" she asked.  
"Stay with me" he pleaded.  
Charlotte stood and looked at him. Her legs would not move. "I am afraid that would not be proper Mr Parker. You are an engaged man and I a single lady. What would the servants say if I were found here in the morning"  
"Stay with me" he repeated. Sidney began coughing. Charlotte rushed to the side of the bed giving him a drink to ease his coughing. "Thank you" he whispered as his cough subsided.  
"Rest now Mr Parker, I will check on you in the morning"  
"Sidney!" he exclaimed. "Call me Sidney" Just then Charlotte notice Sidney pushing himself up and swinging his legs to the side.  
"Mr Parker please lay down, you must rest. I could not bear it if you were to get worse or even yet....."  
"Die!" his eyes looked up at Charlotte. Charlotte felt a lump come to her throat. Her concern grew as Sidney tried to push himself off the bed. Charlotte stood before him as if to stop him.  
"What are you doing? Get back into bed" she demanded.  
"Not unless you agree to stay with me"  
Charlotte could see the agony in his face. She knew he was in pain.  
"Alright" she reluctantly gave in. "I will stay but please get back into bed and lie down"  
Charlotte helped him relax back into bed and pulled his blankets back up around him. He stared directly into her eyes as he laid back onto his pillows. Charlotte sat back in the chair. Sidney turned his head to her.  
"Charlotte, my sweet Charlotte how I've missed you." "Shoosh Mr Parker, you should not say such things. I will ignore it this time because I know how sick you are" Sidney closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. "If I cannot tell the woman I love on my death bed that I miss her then what is the point in dying?" Charlotte felt her cheeks redden and a lump come to her throat. "You are not dying" she said angrily "Mr Parker let me reassure you, you are not going to die"  
"Do you remember that night in London" he continued "the night of Mrs Morley's mask?" "yes" Charlotte replied. "I knew then that I loved you, everything I had been feeling leading up to that night was indeed a prerequisite to my falling in love with you." Sidney hesitated. "Please forgive me Charlotte... Mrs Campion..." Charlotte interrupted him. "Stop Mr Parker, please stop. I did not come here for an apology or explanation of any sorts. I did not ask you for one and I certainly do not want to hear anymore"  
Sidney closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He opened them again and stared at Charlotte. Charlotte could not escape their piercing nature and felt trapped by them. "Why did you come?" he asked "Be honest now". Charlotte swallowed hard. "Not now Sidney, please I beg you, not now" Sidney chuckled. Charlotte was a bit annoyed by his laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked. "You called me Sidney, finally you called me Sidney". Charlotte smiled back at him. She stood from the chair and reached over and touched his cheek. "Rest Mr Parker, we will continue this conversation when you are well again". Sidney smiled and closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep and Charlotte tiptoed out of his room and to her own bed.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is starting to recover physically but in doing so he remembers still the predicament he and Charlotte are still in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, please keep them coming. I really appreciate the encouragement.

Sidney woke the next morning, his mind still fuzzy from his sickness, but he was happy as he thought about Charlotte being back in Sanditon again. He stared at the sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtain at the window. It had been a while since he had felt the sun on his face and the warmth of its rays. He carefully gradually took himself out of bed and shuffled to the window. He pulled the curtains apart and opened the window to breath in the air. For once he agreed with Tom, the salty sea air awakened his senses and he felt refreshed and renewed. As he stood looking out at the view, he heard the door open. He quickly turned hoping to see his Charlotte there but alas it was only Tom.  
"Sidney, what a surprise. Not only are you awake but you are standing, at the window no less. Am I to ascertain from this sight that you are on the road to recovery. You certainly looked well enough".  
Sidney managed a smile. "Thank you Tom, yes I feel quite well today. How is Mary?" Sidney walked to the chair and sat down.  
"Mary is still with the sickness I am afraid. Dr Fuchs has told her to remain rested until it resides. Thank goodness Charlotte and Alison are here to help run the household. Their arrival was a god send and has now allowed me the time to carry on with important business and to start on some new projects. With that being said, I need you to sign these contracts." Tom handed a leather satchel to Sidney who just sat and looked at them. "Also I wish to inform you that I have written to Mrs Campion informing her of your illness and I just received word this morning that she is on her way back from France and will be here within the week to take you back to London where no doubt she will employ the services of a very capable doctor to help you in your crisis" Sidney cringed as he heard Tom mention Mrs Campion. He had not thought of her at all while he had been sick. He remained speechless which left Tom confused and very uneasy in the silence. "Well then, I will be back later to collect those contracts. In the meantime Warwick will be in soon to tend to your needs and I will ask Hilda to make you a nice warm bath. If you need anything they are at your beck and call" Tom turned to leave the room. Before he left he turned and looked back at Sidney "I am so glad you are feeling better Sidney, truly, I am." Sidney nodded his head affirmatively and Tom quickly exited the room. Sidney looked down at the satchel Tom had given him and threw it on the nearby desk. He was not interested in reading contracts. He would get to them later. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. He sat there for what seemed like hours but was only a course of minutes before he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in" he yelled out. The door opened and in walked Charlotte and Warwick. Sidney hung his head down. He could not look at Charlotte.  
"Good morning Mr Parker" she said cheerfully. "I heard the good news that you are feeling much better today. I am so glad."  
Sidney turned his head and mumbled "Yes, thank you."  
Charlotte looked confused. He seemed different than he had the night before. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem a bit out of sorts"  
Sidney was still not looking at Charlotte. He was angry at her for being there and angry at himself for still feeling what he felt towards her. He was confused. He had been elated that she was there but Tom had also woke him up earlier to the reality that he was engaged and that his fiance was coming to take him away. He had not lied to Charlotte when he had stopped that carriage as she left, he did not love Eliza and in reality could barely tolerate her. She was not the woman he had fallen in love with 10 years prior. He was in love with Charlotte and had realized that she and only she had hold of his heart. He had thought that Charlotte being back to help them had been a brilliant idea, but the more he thought about it the more his heart ached to hold her and to kiss her and the more he felt torn and overwhelmed by his decision to marry Mrs Campion and help his brother.  
"Is my bath ready?" he asked Warwick grumpily.  
"I will go and check sir" Warwick replied. "Excuse me"  
Warwick left and Charlotte walked towards Sidney. Sidney still sat looking everywhere else in the room but at her. Charlotte was confused by his demeanor. Tom had told her before he left that Sidney was in fine spirits and was happy and jovial. She felt a cool breeze come from the window and walked over to close it.  
"Leave it" Sidney said. Charlotte stopped and looked at Sidney. "As you wish Mr Parker but I would hate for the cool air to impede your recovery when you are noticeably on the road to a full recovery" She walked towards the window and closed it. Sidney could feel something brewing inside of him and he did not know how to control it. "I SAID, LEAVE IT OPEN!" he bellowed.  
Charlotte was startled and quickly opened the window again. Just then Alison walked in. Charlotte immediately recognized that they had not been formally introduced. She felt nervous as she ran to Alison's side but comforted that she was there. "Mr Parker let me introduce my sister Alison. Alison, this is Mr Sidney Parker". Alison curtsied and Sidney raised his eyebrows to acknowledge her presence.  
"How are you Miss Heywood?" he asked.  
"Very well Sir. I am so glad to see you are feeling better". Sidney looked at Alison and was surprised at how much she resembled Charlotte. He smiled at her and then looked quickly at Charlotte. He could see the hurt look on her face. It was the same look he gave him when he had told her of his engagement to Mrs Campion. His heart was breaking inside and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes and the lump in his throat. "Forgive me" he said. "I am not myself fully yet. Thank you for coming and helping Miss Heywood. You are most welcome..." he looked directly at Charlotte "... both of you are most welcome indeed".  
Warwick entered the room. "Excuse me sir, your bath is ready now"  
Charlotte and Alison both looked at each other and started to leave the room. Sidney called out to Charlotte "Miss Heywood" he called tenderly. Both Charlotte and Alison turned simultaneously. "Please forgive me for yelling at you earlier. I had no right. I hope you will forgive me"  
Charlotte curtsied and smiled at him without saying a word and they both left the room.


	3. Mr Stringer I presume

Charlotte busied herself for the rest of the day tending to Mary and help with chores and errands. She later returned to the drawing room to find Alison reading a book to the children. She sat down on the floor next to them and pulled little Henry onto her lap. She heard the doorbell ring but did not think much of it. Hilda walked in. "Excuse me Miss, Mr Stringer is here to see Mr Parker but asks if he could see you first."  
Mr Stringer walked in behind Hilda and smiled brightly at Charlotte. "Miss Heywood, I hope I am not intruding".  
"Of course not" Charlotte replied as she stood to embrace her friend. "It is so good to see you. Please let me introduce you to my sister Alison Heywood. Alison this is Mr James Stringer, Tom's foreman and a promising architect" Mr Stringer removed his hat and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you miss. I have heard so much about you"  
Alison put the book down she was reading to the children. "Mr Stringer we were about to take some tea, would you like to join us?"  
"I would love to Miss Heywood but alas I have come to collect some contracts from Mr Parker. Mr Tom Parker requires them urgently."  
"Well we should have to take a rain check then" said Alison.  
"I will hold you to that miss" Mr Stringer replied with a bright smile on his face. Alison blushed in return. She felt her stomach flutter and could not stop smiling as a result.  
"I shall take you to Mr Parker's room." Charlotte said. "I am sure I saw Tom's satchel on Mr Parker's night stand when I was in there earlier."   
Mr Stringer smiled and bowed to Alison as they left the room. Charlotte guided Mr Stringer up the stairs and to Sidney's room. The door was already opened and they both entered. Sidney was sitting in the chair reading the paper. He looked up and was surprised to see Mr Stringer.  
"Pardon me Mr Parker. Mr Tom Parker sent me to collect the contracts. He said he needs them urgently". Sidney looked at young stringer. He was jealous that he was standing so close to Charlotte.  
"Ah yes, they are here somewhere." he looked around the room. Charlotte pointed to the satchel sitting on the night stand by the bed. "Is that not the satchel there?" she asked.  
"Yes, yes you are right Miss Heywood. I will sign them now if you do not mind waiting Mr Stringer." "No of course not" replied Mr Stringer. Charlotte walked to the nightstand and passed the satchel to Sidney. Their hands touched as Sidney took hold of the satchel. Although a shock to both of them, they both seemed delighted by the incident but did not noticeably react. Sidney took the satchel and opened it up

Young Stringer and Charlotte stood in silence, occasionally glancing at each other as they watched Sidney read through the contracts and sign each one. As he finished the last one he put them back in the satchel and sealed it up and handed it to Mr Stringer.  
"Thank you sir" Mr Stringer took the satchel from Mr Parker, bowed and turned to leave the room. Charlotte turned to follow but Sidney called after her.  
"Miss Heywood, if you wouldn't mind pouring me a glass of water before you go, I am feeling rather parched." Charlotte smiled at young Stringer as he left and turned back to pour Sidney a glass of water. Sidney watched her every move. He inwardly congratulated himself on separating the two, he was not going to allow any private time between Mr Stringer and Charlotte. He was not thirsty for water, he was thirsty for Charlotte's company, her wit, her smile, her touch, her kiss. Charlotte handed him the water and he sipped it slowly. "Was there anything else Mr Parker?" Charlotte asked hoping to make a quick escape.  
"He is not the one for you Charlotte" Sidney blurted out.  
"Excuse me"  
"Mr Stringer is not for you. You deserve someone so much better than him... you deserve..." Charlotte interrupted him. "Excuse me Mr Parker, I do not understand your reason for this observation. If you are talking about myself and Mr James Stringer than I must stop you there for you are sorely mistaken and even if it were true he is by far equal in politeness and manners to any gentleman of my acquaintance. Any woman including myself, would be lucky to have him"  
Charlotte was angry and was determined to leave the room as quickly as possible. Sidney bit his lip. "Calm down, I was only meaning that you deserve the world Charlotte. You deserve every happiness there is obtainable and more"  
"Do not fret Mr Parker. I know my worth and I do not need you to tell me who is right for me and who is not. Perhaps I have my sights set on another young man, someone from my village perhaps or maybe even Mr Robinson or Mr Crowe or even Sir Edward Denham if I please."  
Sidney knew he had crossed a line. In reality he did not want Charlotte with any man no matter who it was.  
"Excuse me, I did not mean to offend you" he replied. "I only want what is best for you"  
"Best for me?" Charlotte questioned. She could feel her temper rising. "Best for me? You are in no position to know what is best for me Mr Parker let me assure you."  
"You are still very young and inexperienced" Sidney said. "You need guidance in these matters"  
"So if you cannot have me, nobody can, is that what you are saying?" Sidney felt the sting of Charlotte's words. He knew what she was saying was true but he could not admit this to her.  
"You did not answer my question last night" Sidney stated after a few moments of silence.  
"What question?" Charlotte answered.  
"Why did you come? Why did you come back to Sanditon?"  
Sidney arose from his chair and walked to Charlotte so they were standing face to face.  
Charlotte was shaking as his hand slid down her arm. "Why did you come?" he asked again looking deeply into her eyes.  
Charlotte stood back and put her head to the side and look at him. She could see the sincerity of his question in his eyes. She started to feel the tears trickling down her cheeks and her lip quivered She did not wish for Sidney to see her get upset. She was still angry at him for what he had said and she wanted to scream and shout at him but she could not bring herself to do this.  
"Please Sidney, I beg you. You know why I came back, you know why I am here, please do not make me say it out loud". She bowed her head to hide her tears. Sidney lifted her chin and smiled tenderly at her as he searched her face. He knew inwardly what he was going to do next.  
"Charlotte...." he quietly whispered, seducing every feeling within her. He could not help himself and lent into her and kissed her. He could feel her return his sentiment and found enormous amounts of pleasure as he kissed her deeply and more passionately. Reluctantly she pulled away and wiped her tears. She could hardly believe what had just happened yet she had found as much pleasure in it as Sidney had. She looked up at Sidney and her voice quivered "I came back because I love you. But nothing can ever happen between us. We cannot be together as we would wish. You are engaged now and we must live our lives as such. Please, I realize now it was a mistake coming back as it has only stirred up increasingly difficult feelings within us. We must keep our distance from each other from now on. I am resolved to do so as you should be." with that she turned and exited the room and closed the door.


	4. Mrs C returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's worst nightmare is realized when she comes face to face with Mrs C again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has commented thus far. You have truly encouraged me to keep this story going. Keep them coming.

Charlotte quickly returned to her room and rushed to the wash basin splashing cool water on her face. She wiped it dry and stared at herself in the mirror. She began to question her motives in coming to Sanditon and whether she had made a mistake. What was she thinking would happen by her coming back to Trafalgar House and becoming reacquainted with Sidney again. Nothing had changed, he was still engaged and unable to make any commitment to her. Alison entered the room and flopped on the bed. "I am exhausted" she stated. "Thank goodness Hilda has taken the children for a walk. They are wonderful but very spirited." She waited for Charlotte to agree with her but when she heard nothing she sat up.  
"What is wrong Charlotte?" she asked.  
Charlotte smiled back at her. "Nothing" she replied. "Like you said, just exhausted."  
"Good because I have the greatest news ever. Mr Stringer invited me... well invited you and I to the Winter Ball next week. He specifically asked me to save him a dance." Alison stood up and started twirling around the room. "Oh Charlotte, it is so exciting. I have never been to a real ball before". She grabbed Charlotte's hands and began twirling around the room until they both dropped onto the bed laughing girlishly. Soon they stopped laughing and were staring at the ceiling. Alison reached for Charlotte's hand. "I am sorry about your Mr Parker. I know it must be hard for you."  
Charlotte sat up and looked at Alison who was still lying on the bed.  
"He is not my Mr Parker" she said almost in a whisper. Alison sat up and put her head on her shoulder.  
"He still loves you, you know. I can tell by he way he looks at you and the way his eyes follow you wherever you go."  
Charlotte smiled at her sister. "That is enough Ali. He is engaged and we are to return to Willingden. Nothing is ever going to change between us." Alison frowned at her sister, concerned for her breaking heart but understanding the truth coming from her mouth.  
"So Mr Stringer... " Charlotte probed.  
Alison giggled. "He is handsome is he not? I am afraid I think I am besotted by him". Charlotte and Alison started giggling again as they lay back on the bed. Charlotte found comfort in having her sister there by her side. In that very moment she was very grateful indeed that her mother had insisted on Alison coming with her.

The next few days went by quickly. Before Charlotte knew it a week had gone. Mr Stringer had come to the house daily with one excuse or another concerning the business but always ended up chatting and laughing with Alison. Their polite flirtation was noticeable and very entertaining to all who observed their interactions. It was clear they had become very fond of each other. Charlotte had kept herself busy tending to Mary and the children. She had delegated Sidney duties to Warwick and Hilda so as not to see him or be near him. He grew stronger everyday and eventually ended up spending his days either in Tom's office or in the drawing room reading or playing with the children. When Charlotte did occasionally bump into him it was awkward but polite. Sidney always looked as if he had something important to say to her but would only come out with, good day, hello or nice weather. 

It was the day before the ball and Mary asked Charlotte if she would go to the dressmaker's and pick up their gowns. Charlotte was glad of the chance to walk outside and found herself not at the dressmaker's but walking along the seashore. The cold wind was whipping around her skirts but she did not care. She stood at the waters edge and watched as the waves crashed on the sand. She stared out to the horizon and smiled as the seagulls flew overhead. It was very cold indeed but she was happy to take in the view. Nature calmed her and she was welcome of its distractions. Finally she headed to the dressmakers, collected the dresses and headed back to Trafalgar House just as the rain started. She walked into the house and handed the gowns to Hilda and asked her to put them in her room. She could hear voices and laughter coming from the drawing room and assumed that Mr Stringer had paid them a visit once again. She headed towards the voices and walked in as she began, removing her hat. As she walked in the room the voices stopped. She looked around to see the familiar faces, Tom, Mary, Sidney and... was it her... is it who she thought it was. Yes it was Mrs Campion. She looked as beautiful and elegant as ever. Sidney broke the silence by clearing his throat.  
"Miss Heywood, you remember Mrs Campion" he said not even looking at her.  
"Yes, yes of course. How lovely to see you again." Charlotte stumbled over her words. It was clear she was nervous.  
Mrs Campion smiled back at her. "Hello Miss Heywood. I was just hearing how you rescued the unfortunate Parker Family in their hour of need."  
"Oh" she said. It was all she could manage to get out. "It was nothing" she added.  
Tom noticing the awkwardness chirped in. "We do not know what we would have done without the Heywood sisters, isn't that right Sidney"  
Sidney looked up from the drink he was nursing and looked at Charlotte. "Yes, yes of course"  
"We are going to miss them" Tom continued. "We have tried to convince them to stay have we not my dear?" he asked looking at Mary. Mary nodded in affirmatively. "But alas they have more important matters in Willingden to occupy themselves it seems."  
"But we know nothing exciting ever happens in Willingden" Sidney commented. Charlotte recognized it was the same statement he had made to her when they had walked together over the clifftops. She was not sure of his meaning this time and so looked away from him as if she did not hear his remark.  
"I am only glad that Mr and Mrs Parker have made a quick recovery and we were able to help." Charlotte stated.  
"Yes indeed" said Mrs Campion. "I am happy to see Sidney back to his former self. However I will take him back to London and have my own physician examine him. We cannot have him falling ill again before the wedding. That would be very disagreeable indeed."  
"When do you plan on heading back to London" questioned Mary looking bluntly at Mrs Campion.  
"As soon as possible" replied Mrs Campion. "Perhaps tomorrow".  
SIdney looked shocked and finished the rest of his drink. He stood and poured himself another drink.  
"So soon" said Mary.  
"Yes, pray that is quick indeed" added Tom. "Why don't you stay until after the Winter Ball. There is nothing like a ball to raise the spirits and soothe the soul"  
Sidney stared at Mrs Campion as he drank his drink down in one gulp and poured another.  
"Well I guess that can be arranged. Sidney what do you think? Are you up to attending a ball?" she stood and grabbed the drink out of his hand before he could drink it and placed it on the counter.  
"Yes splendid idea" he said. "It will do me well to get back into society again. I have been cooped up in this house for far too long now and we will return to London the day after the ball".  
"Excellent" said Tom. "Capital! It will surely be a jolly affair."  
Sidney picked up the glass Mrs C had taken from him and raised it in the air as if he was making some sort of toast and then swiftly drank it down much to Mrs C's displeasure. 

Charlotte had not seen Sidney drink so much and it was obvious to everybody he had more than he should have. She decided she must leave and curtsied and left the room in search of Alison. She found her playing with the children in the school room. Charlotte sat herself down at one of the children's drawing tables and rested her head on her arms and sighed loudly.  
"She is beautiful" Alison said as she sat down on the floor next to Charlotte. Charlotte knew she was referring to Mrs Campion.  
"So you met her" she asked.  
"Yes briefly but she is nothing compared to you Charlotte. Her beauty is only skin deep and I knew that without even so much as a how do you do. Mr Parker may have loved her once but he certainly does not love her anymore" Alison knelt up and put her hand on her sister's arm. "Cheer up Charlotte. It is what it is. We cannot change what has happened but I am of a firm mind that once Sidney sees you in your new dress at the ball he will not be able to take his eyes off you and Mrs Campion will not matter in the slightest." Charlotte smiled at her sister. "It is not that easy" she said. "Sidney has made a commitment and he must stand by it or else Mary and Tom will lose everything"  
"Nothing is impossible" Alison said reassuringly. "Come let us go and try those dresses on." Alison called to HIlda to come and watch the children and the girls returned to their room to try on their gowns.


	5. The Winter Ball Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter ball is here. Sidney is reacquainted with an old friend. Sidney tries again to talk to Charlotte. Charlotte is adamant that she must move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your wonderful comments. Just so you know, the ball will be covered in two parts so if you read this chapter and think that's the end of the story, then you are mistaken. Enjoy!

Sidney and Eliza were fashionably late to the ball although much to Sidney's displeasure. He had waited over an hour while the servants fixed Mrs Campion's hair until she was satisfied and even then it gave her great cause to fuss and complain about it on the carriage ride over. There seemed to be more people in attendance than at the previous ball he had attended. The mood was happy and jolly, just as Tom promised it would be. Quite frankly Sidney was just glad to be out of the house. He looked up to the balcony and reminisced about that last time he was standing there and how he was about to propose to Charlotte. He was quickly distracted from his daydreaming by Eliza tightening her grip on his arm. He looked at her questionably and tried to inadvertently shrug his shoulder so as to release her grip but she only held on tighter.  
"Now Sidney" she said. "Remember what I told you. Please, please stay away from the wine. You have had enough tonight as it is and I know how you get when you have had too much to drink." Sidney clenched his jaw and smirked at her. "Of course" he replied.  
"Oh look!" she excitedly announced. "Lord and Lady Hanham are here. Now I wonder what brought them here, to Sanditon of all places. I must go and say hello or else they would think me rude and impolite". With that Eliza released her grip and headed over to the Hanhams. Sidney stood in place and surveyed the room to see if he recognized anyone of his acquaintance. As he looked into the sea of dancers, a familiar face caught his eye. There was his Charlotte dancing with a gentleman unknown to him. Charlotte looked most beautiful tonight. He did not think she could look more beautiful than she did at the mask in London but tonight she was an angel. The white dress she wore fitted her body shape like a glove and he could not help but notice how it delicately accentuated her voluptuous curves. He smiled as he watched her dancing. She was enjoying herself very much, throwing her head back and laughing as she stepped in time with the music. Her partner looked enamored and could not take his eyes off her. Sidney felt pangs of jealousy as Charlotte's dance partner slipped one hand into hers and the other hand around her waist. A servant with a tray of drinks stopped in front of him and offered him a glass of wine. Sidney did not hesitate and held his hand up to make sure the servant did not rush off. He took a glass, drank it down and then quickly picked up another. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and to his delight saw his old friend Lord Babington standing there.  
"Easy old chap, the night is still young" Lord Babington teased.  
Sidney embraced his friend and was very glad to see him.  
"I am so glad you are here Babbers" he said. "You are a welcome sight indeed. Pray where is your wife? Has she come to her senses and left you already?"  
Babbers laughed. "Not yet" he replied. "But ask me again at the end of the night after I have had a few drinks. She is here, talking with your fiancé as a matter of fact." Babington pointed to where Esther was standing in the corner of the room talking with Eliza and some other ladies he was not familiar with.  
"Pray old friend, when will you be settling down? I am surprised Mrs Campion has not walked you down down the aisle yet. Have you set a date yet?" asked Babbers.  
Sidney loathed talking about the wedding and he could not hide his true feelings from his good friend so his voice was quite grumpy and monotone when he replied. "No date set yet. Maybe in the spring. Eliza cannot seem to make up her mind" Sidney took a sip of his drink.  
"Well old boy, whenever it is, you can count on me to be there to support you. "  
"Thank you" Sidney replied. "I am counting on that". Sidney took another drink from a tray as another servant went past.  
"I see Miss Heywood is back in Sanditon" Babbers gestured towards Charlotte who was still dancing.  
"Yes, yes …… she is back but I understand she is to return to Willingden very soon...... much to Tom and Mary's dismay of course"  
"Of course, just Tom and Mary's?" questioned Babbers.  
Sidney smiled at his friend. Lord Babington continued. "I remember not so long ago someone else who was dismayed at her departure."  
"Really" said Sidney. "I wonder who that was?"  
Babbers laughed. "I see Lord Sutherland did not waste anytime. He has been dancing with Miss Heywood most of the night. It seems they are inseparable." Sidney remained silent as he watched them dance. Lord Sutherland - he had heard of him before but had not actually had the pleasure of meeting him officially. He looked very young, maybe even Charlotte's age or younger, very handsome and incredibly rich to boot. The music stopped and the partners bowed to each other. He watched as Lord Sutherland took Charlotte's arm and escorted her off the floor and back to her sister Alison who was conversing with young Stringer.  
"Come Sidney, let us go to the card room. I am feeling rather lucky tonight and in dire need of a refill." Lord Babington held up his empty glass as proof.  
"Yes, I will be right along. There is something I have to do first." said Sidney.  
"Very well, but do not take too long. I am anxious to take your money my friend." Babbers chuckled as he headed off to the card room. 

Sidney watched Charlotte from the other side of the room. He convinced himself that he needed to talk with her before he left for London and tonight was the only time he could do that. He didn't know what he wanted to say but he just knew he had to be close to her once again before they parted ways for good. The music started up again and Alison and Stringer went onto the dance floor. He watched Sutherland and Charlotte converse and then Sutherland stepped away leaving Charlotte alone. Sidney started to make his way to her walking through the crowds of people. From a distance he saw her walk towards the garden doors and watched as she disappeared through them. Now was his chance. He walked quicker but was very aware that he was bringing attention to himself by doing so. He slowed his pace down until he arrived at the garden doors. He opened the doors and stepped outside. The air was cold and brisk. He pulled his coat tighter around him to keep the chill out. He looked around the garden and saw Charlotte in the distance standing by a tree in the courtyard. He made his way quickly to her and as he was about to approach, she turned around. She was startled and took a step back.  
"Mr Parker, you frightened me. What do you mean to be sneaking up on a young lady like that." Charlotte was clearly shaken but composed herself quickly once she realized who it was.  
"Excuse me, I did not mean to startle you so but I had to come and speak with you. I am leaving for London tomorrow and I just wanted to say...." Sidney hesitated.  
"What Mr Parker, what possibly could you have left to say to me? I think we have discussed all there is to be discussed. Now if you would excuse me I mean to return to the ball." Sidney caught Charlotte's arm to stop her from leaving. He stared intensely into her eyes without saying a word. Charlotte tried to wrestle her arm free. "Please let me go Mr Parker, you are hurting me". Sidney had not realized the strong grip he had placed on her arm. He quickly released it but in doing so caught hold of her hand instead.  
"Please Charlotte" he pleaded. "I am scared that if I let go of you at this very moment then it will be the end. I cannot bear the thought of not seeing you, not talking to you, not smelling your sweet scent as you walk by, not laughing at your funny wit and not appreciating the beauty that radiates from your face and the sparkle from your eyes whenever you look at me. How am I to carry on without you in my life Charlotte?"  
"I do believe you are drunk Mr Parker" Charlotte could smell the wine on his breath and concluded this was the case.  
"No. I am not drunk. I assure you I am very sober."  
Charlotte sighed heavily. "There is no point continuing this conversation Mr Parker. I am weary of it and I have to move on with my life now just as you must. You have made a commitment to another woman whom I might add is just a few feet away in those assembly rooms. There are many who depend on your marriage to Mrs Campion especially your family. You must make your peace with it and step up and take responsibility. You will forget me in time. It will become easier, I promise."  
Just then a voice came from the garden doors. It was Lord Sutherland calling Charlotte's name.  
"If you would excuse me Mr Parker, I must go." Charlotte pulled her hand from his slowly and Sidney reluctantly released it. As she looked up at him for what she thought was going to be the very last time, she couldn't help but notice how the moonlight seem to enhance every aspect of his face and he appeared as handsome as he ever did. She swallowed hard and smiled at him and then walked off into the darkness towards the assembly rooms.


	6. The Winter Ball Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte receives an unusual invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adamant Sidlotte will get their happy ever after but it will take a bit more time to untangle the web I'm afraid.

Charlotte headed towards the assembly rooms and when Lord Sutherland caught sight of her he called out to her. "I say, are you alright Miss Heywood. You had me quite worried when I could not find you. What would possess you to come out here on this rather chilly night and all by yourself no less." He reached out his hand to help her up the step.  
Charlotte looked behind and was relieved not to see Sidney following after her.  
"I assure you I am quite well Lord Sutherland. It was getting very hot and humid in there and I just needed a fresh breath of air. Come let us go back to the ball. I am anxious for another dance aren't you?"  
"Yes indeed" Lord Sutherland replied as he lead Charlotte back into the assembly rooms.

Charlotte looked around the room and saw Alison dancing with young Stringer. She smiled and waved at her. She was so happy that Alison was having so much fun.  
"Shall we take the floor" Lord Sutherland asked.  
"I am afraid I am feeling a tad thirsty Lord Sutherland, would you mind getting me a drink"  
Charlotte needed a bit of time to compose herself and so stood back against the wall. She flattened her dress and wiped the sweat from her brow. Even though it had been cold outside, her conversation with Sidney had left her hot and bothered. Lord Sutherland arrived back carrying a glass of wine. Charlotte did not usually drink but tonight she felt she would make the exception. She graciously took the glass from Lord Sutherland and drank it up as quickly as she could. Lord Sutherland looked at her in amazement. He was secretly impressed but looked around to see if anyone else had seen her. It was a well known fact that "ladies" do not gulp their drinks down, especially wine.

"Miss Heywood" she heard her name bellowed across the room. She looked around to see Lady Denham approaching.  
"Lady Denham. How nice to see you again and looking so well." Charlotte curtsied.  
"I am well aware of how I look Miss Heywood but it is how you look that is bothering me"  
"I do not understand your meaning ma'am. Are you offended by my attire?" Charlotte looked down at her dress.  
"No I am offended that I have not seen your face since you have been back and I have been informed that you have been back in Sanditon for some weeks now, is that right?"  
"Yes indeed ma'am. I have been taking care of Mrs Parker. She is expecting another child and has been extremely ill and unable to take care of the household."  
"And Mr Sidney Parker has been sick too I understand, very ill indeed according to Dr Fuchs"  
"Yes he is... what I mean is - he was. He is much better now and Mary too, they are both here at the ball tonight, they should be here somewhere" Charlotte looked around the room pretending she was looking for them.  
"Well you will have no excuse then not to come and visit me at Sanditon House. I will expect you tomorrow for afternoon tea. Do not be late." With that she sauntered off.  
Charlotte looked at Lord Sutherland and they both laughed.  
"It seems there is no turning that woman down?" Lord Sutherland observed.  
"No indeed" laughed Charlotte. "She is truly a force to be reckoned with but she is harmless enough."

Charlotte and Lord Sutherland returned to the the dance floor. He had not left her side since they were first introduced by friends of Tom's and Mary's when they had first arrived at the ball. Charlotte was glad of the company and the attention. He was a welcome distraction and kept her mind occupied as she was afraid to be alone with her own thoughts. She was all to aware of that fact, just as Sidney had been that tonight was quite possibly the last time would see or even speak with Sidney for a long while, maybe forever. The music stopped and Lord Sutherland took Charlotte's hand and kissed it gently, his lips barely even connecting with her glove. "Please excuse me Miss Heywood, there is someone I absolutely must talk with." Lord Sutherland looked towards the door as a beautiful young woman walked in.  
"Yes indeed Lord Sutherland. I have to find my sister and see if she is alright. I am afraid she will think I have been neglecting her".  
Lord Sutherland bowed and Charlotte curtsied and they parted ways.

Charlotte started to look around the room in hopes of finding her sister. As she began her search she was intentionally stopped in her tracks. A very elegant woman stood in front of her and put her hand up to stop Charlotte walking any further. "Are you Miss Charlotte Heywood?" she asked.  
"Yes" Charlotte replied. "I am indeed and who might you be?"  
"I am Katherine Hanham" she replied. "Lord and Lady Hanham's daughter in law and close friend of an acquaintance of yours Miss Heywood"  
"Really" Charlotte seemed surprised. "And who might that be?"  
"Why Lady Susan Worcester herself" Katherine replied. "We have been closely associated for many years now"  
"Yes, Lady Susan. How is she?" Charlotte asked.  
"She is very well indeed Miss Heywood and when she heard I was to be in Sanditon on this very night she tasked me with the duty of delivering this letter to you" Katherine pulled a small crinkled enveloped from her sleeve and handed it to Charlotte.  
"Oh how wonderful" Charlotte exclaimed. "I shall read it straight away"  
"Yes please do Miss Heywood as I have strict instructions that once you have read the letter that we must arrange for a quick departure back to London. Lady Susan was quite adamant and very determined in the matter. I shall leave you to read your letter and I will find you again momentarily to discuss arrangements". With that Katherine nodded her head and walked away.  
Charlotte looked down at the letter worried. What information could the letter contain that would necessitate her dispatch to London so quickly. She hoped it wasn't bad news. She walked out of the assembly rooms and into the foyer to find a quiet place where she could read the letter.

Charlotte Dearest

How Happy I am to learn that you have returned to Sanditon. I am entrusting this note to my dear close friend Katherine Hanham. You must come to London without haste and allow me to sponsor you for the season. I will not take no for an answer and request you return with the Hanham's who are quite trustworthy and loyal friends to both myself and the Prince Regent. Your sister too is more than welcome to accompany you if you so wish and do not worry about your family as I have already written to your parents to inform them on the matter. I am absolutely certain they will be in agreeance. I eagerly await your presence.

Yours  
S

Charlotte folded the letter and tucked it into the front of her cleavage as she walked back to the ball. She looked around the room and saw Katherine in deep conversation with none other than Mrs Campion and Sidney. Just then young stringer stood in front of her holding two glasses of punch and handed her one. Charlotte was quite relieved of the refreshment but wished it was something stronger.  
"Are you having a good time" he asked.  
"Yes, a wonderful time indeed." Charlotte took a sip of her drink while glancing over at Katherine Hanham and her company talking intensely.  
"Would you care to dance Miss Heywood?" Mr Stringer asked enthusiastically, eager to get back out on the dance floor.  
"Oh Mr Stringer I would love to but first I must speak with Alison. Do you know where she might be?"  
"Yes Miss, she is dancing" Stringer gestured towards the dance floor and there was Alison dancing.  
"Do you wish me to retrieve her Miss?"  
"No leave her, she looks like she is having fun. I will talk with her later. Come let us go and join them."  
They put their glasses down and young Stringer took Charlotte by the hand and lead her out onto the floor.  
When the dance had finished Charlotte informed Alison that she needed to speak with her immediately. Katherine Hanham approached Charlotte before they could even leave the dance floor.  
"Miss Heywood I have come to bid you goodnight, we are leaving now and I wanted to inform you that arrangements have been made for you to travel to London tomorrow with Mrs Campion and Mr Parker. As luck would have it they informed me of their plans to return to London tomorrow and as I am aware that you are well acquainted with them thought it a wonderful idea. This will allow us to stay another night in Sanditon with our dear friends. They have indicated that they have plenty of room in their Barouche to accommodate both you and your sister." Katherine looked sideways at Alison so as to seemingly acknowledge her. Charlotte was shocked and could hardly breathe. Her stomach began to feel ill.  
"Do not worry yourself" Katherine continued. "You will not be any burden to them, I made sure of that. In fact Mrs Campion said she would be most delighted for the female companionship on the long journey and Mr Parker was most insistent in that case that you travel with them. As for Lady Susan, I am sure she will be comforted in the knowledge that they are dear friends of yours and will make sure you are delivered quickly and safely to London. Goodnight Miss Heywood. I am sure our paths will cross once again when I return to London. I look forward to us becoming more acquainted in more familiar surroundings". With that she nodded her head and left the company.  
Alison looked at Charlotte and was in as much sock as Charlotte seemed to be.  
"Charlotte who on earth was that and why does she think we are travelling to London with Mrs C and Mr Parker of all people?"


	7. The Incredible Journey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom insists Charlotte goes to London with Sidney and Mrs C. On the way they have to make an unexpected stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments. As much as I love the other characters, my goal has been to make sure that this is all about Sidney and Charlotte and to have the two of them come together as much as possible. The other characters will appear but briefly so as to allow Sidney and Charlotte time to develop their relationship. They will get their happily ever after!

Charlotte spent the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the morning trying to convince Tom and Mary not to let them go to London. They sat in the drawing room sipping tea as Tom paced backwards and forwards.  
"You can not turn down Lady Susan's invitation Charlotte. She is too instrumental in the success of Sanditon. No doubt you will be invited to all the sociable events where you will be thrown into the path of very wealthy aristocracy just eager to invest their money in a small yet stylish seaside town. No Charlotte you must go, I insist on it." Tom shook his finger at her like he was a school master and she was the student.  
"Tom, this is Charlotte and Alison's choice. If they do not wish to go then I do not think it is proper that you insist on it." Mary looked quite cross at Tom.  
"Yes, well when I say insist what I really mean is... " Tom looked at the ceiling trying to think of another word. "Well what I mean is..."  
"It is okay Mary" Charlotte announced. "I will go, but maybe Alison can stay in Sanditon another week or two until you are completely well." Alison perked up when she heard her name mentioned and the fact that she should stay. Alison did not wish to go to London, but not because of any real reason other than her attachment to Mr Stringer. "Of course" she excitedly said. "I should be very happy to remain in Sanditon for a while longer if I am needed."  
Mary smiled at Charlotte, they both knew the reason behind her excitement. Mary looked up at Tom who was standing leaning against the mantle. "Well Tom, that sounds like a great compromise to me, what do you think? Alison can stay here with us and Charlotte can leave with Sidney and Eliza in the morning"  
"Excellent idea" exclaimed Tom. "Now let us retire. It has been a long night and Charlotte my dear you will need your rest before your journey tomorrow"

Morning came all too fast. Charlotte sat on the edge of her bed holding Alison's hand. "I'll miss you Charlotte" Alison said. "Make sure your write to me and tell me everything that is going on in London. I promise I will write to you as well". Charlotte smiled at her sister. "I wish you were coming with me Ali but I understand why you want to stay". Alison could not help but smile as she hugged her sister. "I am only sorry you have to travel to London with Mr Sidney and that awful Mrs Campion. Here, I chose a book for you to read on the carriage ride to London so you do not have to make conversation with them". She handed Charlotte a book. Charlotte looked at the book. "The Bible!" Charlotte held up the book with a questioning look on her face. "Yes" Alison replied. "There is no way they will interrupt you if you are reading the bible. They will not engage you in tedious small talk for fear you will want to discuss what you are reading." Charlotte and Alison laughed out loud. Charlotte was going to miss Alison and her company, especially her ability to make her laugh and smile. Mary appeared at the door. "Charlotte, they are here. Are you ready?" Charlotte hugged her sister again and followed Mary out of the room. She walked to the carriage and hugged everybody goodbye. Sidney stood by the carriage door. Charlotte walked over to the carriage, he took her hand and helped her up. Charlotte couldn't help but notice how hard he was holding her hand and his almost reluctance to let it go. Mrs Campion was already sitting inside and smiled as she took her seat opposite her. "Good morning Mrs Campion" Charlotte said. "Good morning Miss Heywood" Mrs C nodded in acknowledgement and then looked out the window. Sidney climbed in the carriage and sat down. He tapped on the roof to indicate to the driver that they were ready to leave. The carriage jolted and Charlotte, still clutching the bible in her hand, waved out the window to the Parker's and to Alison as they pulled away from Trafalgar House.

Charlotte sat back in her seat and looked across and Sidney and Eliza. They were both staring out of their respective windows and Charlotte thought it odd that an engaged couple seemed so distant from each other. She smiled and couldn't help but let out a little giggle to herself just as Sidney looked over to her. "Is there something funny Miss Heywood?" Mrs C turned and looked at Charlotte. "No, Mr Parker. I was just thinking how exciting it is that I will be reunited soon with my dear friend Lady Susan." Sidney smirked at her. "Pray tell me Miss Heywood" Mrs C interjected "How does a farm girl from Willingden become acquainted with the most popular woman in London. She is of great importance you know and a very close friend of the Prince Regent". Charlotte smiled again as she remembered their meeting at the mask in London. "It was by accident really, but a pleasant accident nonetheless. She offered me some much needed guidance and we have been friends ever since" Mrs C frowned and returned her focus to the landscape outside the window. Charlotte shifted in her seat and the book fell from her lap to the floor. Both Sidney and Charlotte reached for the book but Sidney grabbed it first. "The bible!" he asked questionably looking over the book and flicking through its pages. "It certainly does not seem like a book you would be reading". He handed the book to Charlotte. Charlotte smirked and replied "It was a gift from my sister. She thought it would bring me some comfort while I am away from my family and friends" Sidney seemed surprised but was not convinced; it was as if he knew why Alison really gave Charlotte the book. He turned back and looked out the window.  
"And how are your wedding plans Mrs Campion? I hear you went to Europe to procure materials for your wedding gown. Were you successful in your endeavors?" Mrs C's face lit up. At last there was a topic she was interested in. Mrs C began talking all about her wedding plans much to Charlotte's and also to Sidney's dismay. Sidney quickly rested his head against the side of the carriage and closed his eyes. Charlotte however felt obliged to listen to Mrs Campion tell her of all her wonderful plans for the wedding of the century. She secretly wished she had not even brought it up but was also secretly pleased she had as she could tell Sidney was very uncomfortable After 15 minutes of talking about satins and laces, ribbons and flowers, Mrs C seemed as if she were done. But alas she was not and Charlotte was quite taken back by her next comment. "So there you are Miss Heywood. It is quite an onerous task to plan a London wedding, but one that you probably will not have to worry about." Sidney opened one eye and looked at Mrs C rather sternly. Charlotte quickly replied. "Again your are right Mrs Campion for when the time does come for me to marry I would like nothing more than a simple country wedding or even a small wedding on a beach somewhere, Sanditon perhaps." Sidney looked across at Charlotte and smiled for that is what he had wanted for himself and was happy to know it was Charlotte's wish as well.  
"Oh no, not the seaside" Mrs Campion scowled. "How awful with all that sand everywhere. That is where Sidney wanted to take me for our honeymoon but I soon talked him out of that. No a honeymoon should be somewhere romantic like Paris or Venice." By now Sidney was fully awake and taking in everything the ladies were discussing.  
"I am sure a honeymoon can be romantic no matter where you are, as long as you are with the one you love of course" replied Charlotte. "A walk along the beach or over the clifftops can make for a very romantic honeymoon indeed" Charlotte did not look directly at Sidney but she could see him from the corner of her eye looking directly at her and smiling.  
"Well I guess that is fine for those who are limited in their options but I have told Sidney that I will not settle for anything less than a trip abroad to one stylish city or another." Mrs C turned to look at Sidney who was looking at Charlotte but he quickly turned and smiled at her so she could not see who his attention was really focused on. Thankfully the carriage conversation turned quiet as Charlotte was beginning to feel sleepy. She rested her head against the side of the carriage and closed her eyes. She did not know how far they had gone before she was jolted awake by the carriage stopping suddenly. It was pouring with rain as she opened her eyes and she felt a bit disorientated.  
"Are we here?" she asked sleepily looking out the window.  
"No we still have quite a way to go. I will go outside and see what the matter is". Sidney stood to exit the carriage.  
"Be careful Sidney, it is raining and you do not want to get sick again" Said Mrs C.  
After a few minutes Sidney returned to the carriage. "The rain has washed out all the roads and it is getting very boggy. There is a small town not 10 minutes away. We will stay there the night until the rain settles and it is safe to continue." The carriage started to move again albeit very slowly. The rain was falling heavier and Charlotte could hear the boggy mud squishing as the carriage wheels past over it. They arrived at the nearby town just as the rain was starting to get much heavier. Sidney procured rooms for them at the only Inn in town and made arrangements for them to eat in the very small dining area at the front of the inn. Charlotte was glad of the rest from the coach but even happier to be away from Mrs C even if it was only to be momentarily. She quickly cleaned herself up and changed her clothes and then made her way to the dining room. On approaching she saw Sidney sitting at a table alone. Sidney caught eye of her and stood up and pulled a chair out for her to sit down.  
"Is Mrs Campion on her way down?" asked Charlotte very curious as to why she wasn't already there.  
"I'm afraid Mrs Campion has come down with a headache and decided to rest a while. I have had some food sent to her room" replied Sidney.  
"Oh" Charlotte said looking around at the empty room. "So she will not be joining us then?"  
"No just be us I'm afraid" Sidney started to pour Charlotte a glass of wine. "I hope that is okay?" Sidney smiled brightly at Charlotte. He was thrilled that he had Charlotte all to himself and was planning on making the most of it. Soon a man appeared at the side of the table. Sidney ordered the food and then looked back at Charlotte and smiled. Charlotte couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
"I do not think it proper that we are here alone Mr Parker, maybe I should retire to my rooms and have my dinner there"  
Sidney laughed. "It is fine Miss Heywood, I assure you. Let us make the most of it, after all we are both hungry are we not and it will be a welcome relief not having to listen to Mrs Campion prattle on so." He raised his glass and tapped it against Charlotte's. Charlotte felt uneasy, not because she was there with Sidney alone but because she was afraid of what was going to happen next.


	8. The Incredible Journey Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney finally share a very romantic moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter but I think you will understand why when you read it.

Charlotte and Sidney sat in silence at the end of the meal. The little dining room had somehow filled with more people over the course of their dinner, but mostly of men drinking at the bar on the other side of the room. Sidney poured Charlotte another glass of wine and Charlotte picked it up and began to sip it very slowly. She had drunk a lot during dinner and was starting to feel its effects.  
"I think I will retire to bed now" Charlotte said putting her glass down on the table.  
"At least finish your drink" Sidney replied eager to keep her company as long as possible.  
"I think I have had enough to drink for tonight Mr Parker. I am starting to feel rather light headed"  
Sidney cheekily grinned. He had not known Charlotte to drink so much and knew she had only done so because of her uneasiness in being alone with him.

"How long have you been acquainted with Lord Sutherland?" Sidney suddenly asked changing the subject. Charlotte was a bit taken back by Sidney's forwardness, although she didn't really know why she should be as she had known all to well how forward he could be.  
"Not long at all, in fact we just met last night at the ball. We were introduced by friends of Tom and Mary's actually. We share a lot in common, mostly our love of dancing, of which he is most proficient. We danced nearly the whole night together"  
Sidney looked annoyed. "Oh really, I did not notice" he said wryly. "He is way too young for you" He added.  
"Why we are of the same age, only separated by a matter of months infact. Others seem to think he is a perfect match for me in every way possible however I do think he has his sights set on someone else"  
"Oh" said Sidney, rather interested in Charlotte's answer. "And how do you know this, did he come right out and tell you?"  
"Well he left me as soon as he saw this vision in blue entering the the assembly rooms. He did not say who she was, but he did not hesitate to bid me farewell as soon as he laid eyes on her. He said he just had to speak with her." Sidney was relieved and rather pleased with himself. "A vision in blue hmm, as I recall I remember a vision in blue not too long ago also - at the mid-summer ball". Charlotte blushed and smiled at Sidney. "I did not think a gentleman took note of what a lady wears"  
"He does when he is head over heels in love with her". Sidney sat forward in his chair. "Miss Heywood if you could ask me any question, any question at all, what would it be?" He looked and sounded very serious now. Charlotte was a bit perplexed by the question but thought it was a great opportunity to get some answers to the questions that had plagued her since that dreadful day when Sidney had told her of his engagement to Mrs C. Charlotte thought for a little while and then asked her question. She was not shy and blurted it out without hesitation. "When did you realize you were in love with me?"  
Sidney smiled as he tapped his fingers on the table. He did not hesitate in his response and looked directly into Charlotte's eyes. "I first realized I was in love with you on the very first day I met you."  
Charlotte looked confused. "You mean that day when I was walking to Lady D's with Mary"  
Sidney nodded affirmatively.  
"But how can that be?" Charlotte inquired. "You did not even know me or speak to me. You even thought I was the new maid".  
"I did not need to know who you were. As soon as I laid eyes upon you I knew there was something different about you, something I had not seen in other women before. Have you ever heard of love at first sight Miss Heywood?" Sidney asked most sincerely.  
"But you were awful to me and treated me with such indifference. If you had any feelings for me at all I was oblivious to them I assure you." Charlotte replied.  
"Yes I am embarrassed about my behavior towards you back then. It was all a ruse I'm afraid. It had been a long time since I had felt anything towards anyone and the more I became acquainted with you the more I noticed my walls coming down and it all took me quite by surprise, you might even say that I was afraid."  
"Afraid of what?" Charlotte asked looking directly back at Sidney. "I cannot imagine the great Sidney Parker afraid."  
"Afraid of becoming even more ardently in love with you than I already was" Sidney hesitated and then continued. "And it seems I was right because now I know for sure that you have my heart Charlotte. You and you alone. You are the most incredible woman I have ever known and for the life of me I do not know how, but we will be together.... I promise."  
Charlotte felt a sharp pain in her chest and a deep lump in her throat. She reached over and put her hand on Sidney's as a way to offer some much needed comfort to him and to reassure him in some way that his feelings were reciprocated. She was convinced he was sincere in his promise that they would be together and she couldn't help but look lovingly and tenderly into his eyes. The longing in his face said it all. He could feel a deep pit in his stomach as he tried to hold back everything within himself from taking Charlotte there and then. He slipped his hand from hers and took another drink, trying not to look at her. He needed to control his emotions and his desires. Charlotte sat back in her chair and stared at Sidney.  
"Well then Mr Parker, what is your question for me and it cannot be the same question I asked of you"  
Sidney chuckled to himself as he took another sip from his wine glass. "Well that is hardly fair is it Miss Heywood however I do have a question that I have been meaning to ask you for some time now?"  
"And what would that be?" Charlotte asked rather sarcastically.  
"I will save it for another time and I know exactly when I will ask it but for now I think it is time for us to retire. It is getting very crowded and loud in here and the men seem to be getting very drunk. I shall walk you back to your room to ensure your safety" Sidney stood up and walked over and put his hand out to her.  
"It is just one flight up." Charlotte said. "I will be fine on my own." Charlotte stood up quickly and started to feel dizzy and began to sway. Sidney quickly caught her before she fell over. "I think I had better escort you Miss Heywood and I will not hear another word." Charlotte reluctantly took Sidney's arm as they headed towards the staircase and walked up the flight of stairs and down the hallway towards Charlotte's room.  
"Here you are Miss Heywood. Don't forget we are set to leave early in the morning so make sure you get some rest". They stood in the hallway face to face, looking at each other without saying a word. Charlotte could not help but smile as she looked at Sidney. He was indeed a very handsome man but tonight he seemed more handsome than she had ever known. Sidney turned to leave. "Ah well, um goodnight Miss Heywood". He nodded. "Goodnight Mr Parker" Charlotte replied. Charlotte watched after him as he started to walk down the hallway. As she turned to enter her room she could hear his footsteps coming closer and looked to see him hurrying towards her. He caught her up in his arms and kissed her. This kiss was not like any other kiss they had shared. There was great desire and urgency as he pushed her against the door while kissing her with wild fury. Charlotte was overcome with intense desire and passion. She kissed Sidney back with as much vigor and intensity as she could muster. She felt his hand glide up the side of her body, from her hip to her waist and to the side of her breast. Her mind was telling her to stop but the thrill in her body was saying something completely different. He started to kiss down her neck and she moaned his name in euphoric delight. He was about to reach her cleavage when they were interrupted by the sound of voices approaching the hallway. Charlotte quickly realized the situation they were in and pushed Sidney away from her and retreated into the room and closed the door. As she leaned against the back of the door she could hear Sidney's footsteps walk away and the voices grew louder and then softer as they echoed down the hall. She stood there in the darkness and looked up to the ceiling still panting from the encounter she had just experienced. She could feel her heart thumping loudly as she struggled to catch her breath. She covered her mouth with her hand as she could still feel Sidney's lips on hers and thought about the warmth of his hands caressing her body. She walked towards her bed in complete unbridled bliss, laid herself upon it and promptly fell asleep.


	9. The Incredible Journey Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney, Charlotte and Eliza continue their journey to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your positive comments. In my mind this story still has a long way to go so thank you for your patience.

Sidney woke the next morning and could not help but smile. His passionate encounter with Charlotte was plaguing his mind. He had laid awake most of the night thinking about their liaison, thinking about Charlotte's eyes, her smile, her lips, her curves. He was also grateful that they had been interrupted as he was all to aware that things could have taken a different turn. Sidney knew his limits and he could not have held back his desire for her any longer if they had continued. The thought that he may have been the cause for destroying Charlotte's reputation was eating him up. Of that and that alone he felt ashamed but nonetheless he was grateful for the intimacy they had shared and he did not regret his actions in the slightest. He quickly packed up his belongings and headed downstairs. To his surprise Eliza was already there and the carriage was ready and waiting. He bid her good morning and reluctantly kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning Sidney" you look very happy with yourself today. I take it you slept well?" Eliza asked looking at him curiously.  
"Ah yes, quite well indeed" Sidney replied as he collected up her bags and handed them to the footman.  
"No sign of Miss Heywood yet?" Eliza asked rather annoyed by the fact that she was not already there.  
"Here I am" Charlotte called out from a few feet away. Sidney turned and smiled at Charlotte as she approached and took her bags from her.  
"Are you quite alright Miss Heywood, you look rather pale this morning. I hope you are not coming down with something"  
Charlotte took a deep breath. "Actually I am not quite myself today. I think I must have eaten something..... my stomach has been rather sensitive this morning and I have a slight headache, but I am sure I will be fine." Sidney cleared his throat. He knew what ailed Charlotte and it wasn't anything she had eaten.  
"If you don't mind I think I will get a glass of water before we leave".  
"No of course not my dear" Eliza said walking up to the carriage. "But please do hurry, I have some pressing engagements in London and I must not be late." Sidney helped Eliza up into the carriage while Charlotte walked back into the inn. The inn keeper was gracious and fetched Charlotte a glass of water. She drank it slowly as she stared out the window at the carriage. Sidney stood beside it smoking a cigarette and no doubt waiting for her to return. Charlotte loathed smoking as a habit but somehow when Sidney smoked, it looked intriguing, almost inviting and altogether outright sexy. Her head felt quite sore but it had not affected her memory and she remembered quite vividly what had happened the night before. She smiled to herself as she remembered the promise he had made to her. They were going to be together and now she was more determined than ever to help him fulfill his promise. She placed her glass down and thanked the inn keeper. As she walked out the door, Sidney smiled at her brightly as he extinguished his cigarette out on the ground and lovingly took her hand as she stepped up into the carriage.  
Although the rain had stopped the roads were still rather boggy, the carriage ride seemed slower than ever. Charlotte was bored as she looked across at Mrs C doing her needle point and Sidney reading the newspaper. She looked out the window at the green fields and rolling hills passing by and although the scenery was beautiful all she could see in her mind's eye was Sidney's face and she reminisced about the encounter the night before. She was very much surprised that she did not feel any guilt and even as she looked at Mrs Campion all she could think about was the thought of being in Sidney's arms once again. She wondered if Sidney felt the same way or if he regretted his actions. Her mind was beginning to wonder as she considered many different scenarios both good and bad and was glad of the interruption when Mrs Campion broke the silence by reminding Sidney of an appointment.  
"Sidney do not forget we have dinner with my aunt and uncle next Friday. It will be a most tedious affair but they have taken it upon themselves to act as proxies in the absence of my own dear parents and wish to discuss plans for our wedding. I do detest them but I shall have to indulge their intrusion only for the mere fact that they are family and feel some sort of obligation towards me."  
Sidney folded back his paper. "Yes my dear, I will not forget." He went back to reading his paper.  
Charlotte felt curious. "Your parents are deceased?" she asked Eliza.  
"Yes they are Miss Heywood. My mother died when I was ten and my father died some five years ago. My aunt, Mrs Morgan, is my father's only sister and her husband is Captain Morgan. He is a famous navy man you know, but he has only just recently retired and because they do not have any children of their own, they take a fervent interest in everything I do."  
"That must be nice, to have extended family like that. I cannot imagine what I would do if I were to lose my parents." Charlotte stated.  
"Oh when one becomes of a certain age, they have no need of parents. Take Sidney and his siblings for example; they lost both their parents at quite a young age and it has not affected them in the slightest, although I must admit poor Arthur could have done with a lot more guidance in his youth." Sidney slapped the newspaper down on his lap and turned to Mrs C. "WHAT?" he asked angrily. Eliza looked up from her needle point and laughed at Sidney's response. "Oh you know exactly what I mean Sidney. He can be quite unruly at times. I do hope he suppresses his energy at the wedding and is on his best behavior. I would hate for him to embarrass us in front of all our guests" Sidney glared at Eliza but it did not affect Eliza at all. She just grinned at him and went back to her needle work. Charlotte looked over at Sidney who was noticeably upset by Eliza's comments. He looked out the window and took a deep breath and then turned back to Charlotte.  
"Miss Heywood we are close to our arrival into London now. Do you have any plans while you are there?" Sidney's voice was calm although Charlotte could still sense a touch of anger within his tone. He was trying to make conversation with her as a way to distract himself from the annoyance he felt towards Mrs C.  
"No, well none that I know of. Lady Susan's invitation was very brief and devoid of any plans or appointments."  
"And how long do you think you will stay in London" Sidney asked crossing his legs.  
"Again, her letter was devoid of such details but I am happy to stay for as long as she needs me, although I did promise my father I would return to Willingden in the Spring. It will be lambing season and he will need all the help he can get." Charlotte replied.  
"Well then I hope our paths will cross again very soon" Sidney was smiling at her. "Actually, I am sure we both will be attending much of the same social events and be sure to make time for Diana for I believe that as soon as she learns you are in London she will want to see you." Sidney paused. "Please remember Miss Heywood, you are more than welcome to our London house at anytime."  
Charlotte smiled back at Sidney. The thought of seeing him again in London made her very happy.  
"Oh I would very much love to see Diana again and Arthur of course. I am only sorry I will not get to see Georgiana but I feel it very kind of you to let her go back to Antigua even if it is only until the summer"  
Mrs C did not look up from her needle point but was very curt with her comments. "That girl is more trouble than she is worth. She has caused Sidney nothing but grief and I will be glad of the day when we shall be rid of her for good. The right thing to do was to send her away until after we are married. I fear she would have caused some scandal or another."  
Charlotte was speechless. Surely Sidney did not send Georgiana away on Mrs Campion's advice. Sidney looked uneasy as a result of her comments and could not look Charlotte in the eye. Charlotte had long thought that Sidney had done the right thing by sending her back to Antigua and that it was for her own happiness, not because Mrs Campion thought her a nuisance. Georgiana did not tolerate the winters well and was missing the warmth and beauty of her homeland. Indeed her last letter to Charlotte telling her of her departure to Antigua was filled with happiness and gratitude, a side of Georgiana that Charlotte had not witnessed for a very long time. Charlotte was trying to make sense of everything in her mind when Sidney interrupted.  
"Finally we are here. Not long now Miss Heywood and you will be delivered safely to Lady Susan's house." Charlotte looked blankly back at Sidney. She felt conflicted in her emotions. She wanted to talk more to Sidney about Georgiana but she did not want to involve Mrs C in their conversation. There was silence as the carriage continued on a while until it came to a stop outside a regal town house in the middle of the city. Charlotte looked out the window and could not believe her eyes. She had thought the Parker's London residence a mansion but this was so much more. She felt a little inadequately dressed as she placed her bonnet on her head and tied the bow under her chin. The door to the carriage opened and a foot stool was placed down. She stepped out to find servants lined up to help her with her belongings. The front door opened and out came Lady Susan. She rushed up to Charlotte and hugged her. "My dear girl, welcome. What a journey you must have had, but you are here safely and now I can spoil you as you deserve." Charlotte hugged Lady Susan. She heard Sidney clear his throat behind her.  
"Mr Parker thank you for escorting Miss Heywood. I am deeply grateful for your assistance and of course to you as well Mrs Campion" She raised her voice at the end of her sentence so Mrs Campion could hear her. Mrs Campion had not stepped out of the carriage which Lady Susan had considered very rude. Lady Susan continued just as loudly as before "I am of no doubt Mr Parker we shall be seeing a lot more of each other in the coming weeks" Lady Susan smiled cheekily at Charlotte.  
"It was a pleasure" Sidney replied and tipped his hat to her. He then turned to Charlotte and looked at her longingly. "Goodbye Miss Heywood, until next time". He did not wait for a reply from her but returned to the carriage and climbed inside.  
"Goodbye Mr Parker and thank you..... for everything!" Charlotte called after him. Lady Susan took Charlotte by the arm as they watched the carriage leave. "Well Charlotte no doubt we have a lot to talk about, but first let us get you comfortable and we will discuss your incredible journey over a cup of tea". Charlotte smiled and nodded as they turned and walked into the house.


	10. Lady Susan Has A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte arrives in London. Lady Susan informs Charlotte of what she has learned about Sidney and the engagement. Lady Susan has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I say it at the start of every chapter but thank you all again for your comments and feedback. It really helps and inspires me. This is my first time doing anything like this so excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I try to re-edit when I can but it take me a while. Keep the comments coming. Like I said, they are truly uplifting and inspire me.

Charlotte could hardly believe her eyes as she walked into the house. The grand foyer and staircase were breathtaking, like nothing she had ever seen before. The chandeliers, murals and paintings that hung on the walls were exquisite and of great worth she could tell. There was no doubt in her mind that Lady Susan had exceptional taste in decor and what started out as a feeling of complete and utter awe turned into the feeling of overwhelming inadequacy and the feeling of being like a fish out of water. Charlotte had not known such luxury and grandeur in her life. Not even Lady Denham's interior could compare. She removed her coat and her hat and a woman in a dark crisp uniform quickly took it from her. "This is Edith" Lady Susan said. "She will be your personal maid while you are here. If you need anything at all, Edith will look after you" Edith curtsied to Charlotte which quite took her by surprise, no one had ever curtsied to her before. "Edith will show you to your room and then once you are ready, return and join me in the parlor for some tea and refreshments." Charlotte smiled at Lady Susan as she began to follow Edith up the grand staircase still trying to take in all the splendor around her.  
Charlotte was breathless as she entered her bedroom. "I think this is bigger than my whole house back in Willingden" she quietly said to herself. Edith showed her around the room. There were already dresses hanging in a special closet just for her, hats and gloves, shoes and purses. There were little boxes of jewelry and hair accessories and a beautiful comb and brush set laid out on a white doily resting on a dressing table in front of an oblong mirror. Edith explained to Charlotte that the dressmaker was coming the next day to tailor all the dresses to fit her and that Lady Susan had especially chosen them for upcoming events. Edith also explained that she would come to her room every morning to dress her and to do her hair in preparation for the days events. Charlotte was speechless. She had not had a personal maid, dresser or hair stylist before. She thought it an unnecessary extravagance but Edith reassured her it was what Lady Susan wanted and she needed to look like a proper lady of social standing if she were to attend functions with Lady Susan. Charlotte could see the wisdom in Edith's words and was easily converted to the idea, after all it was only going to be for a short time. Edith left Charlotte looking out the window to the street below. Everything seemed like a dream and she couldn't wait to begin her new adventures in London. She quickly freshened up and made her way down the staircase and to the parlor room where Lady Susan was sitting reading, waiting for her to arrive.  
"I am sorry I took so long Lady Susan, everything is just breathtaking, I can hardly believe that I am here". Charlotte was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Call me Susan" she insisted. "All my close friends just call me Susan" Susan poured some tea for Charlotte and Charlotte promptly sat down on the chair next to her. "Now" said Susan rather matter-of-factly. "Tell me all your news and do not leave anything out!"  
Charlotte and Susan spent the next hour discussing everything going on in Charlotte's life from when she first left Sanditon to her arrival in London that very day. Lady Susan was quite taken with all the goings on and was delighted to hear everything Charlotte had to say.  
"Well I must say Charlotte, you have been through quite an ordeal..... and pray, how do things stand with you and your Mr Parker right now? If I am not mistaking he seems more devoted to you than he ever was.."  
Lady Susan paused as she studied Charlotte's face, "..... and you my dear seem just as in love with him as you did when we last talked in Sanditon, at the regatta."  
Charlotte coughed as a way to clear her throat and leaned back in her chair thinking about what Lady Susan had just said. She had not told her about what took place at the inn the night prior or about Sidney's promise that they would eventually be together.  
"Yes but what can come of it?" Charlotte asked rather forlornly. "He is still engaged to Mrs Campion and that is that, it is lost cause I am afraid."  
Lady Susan frowned at her. "Good gracious my dear, did you not remember anything I said to you? Nothing is a forgone conclusion when it comes to love, even if one's fancy is engaged to another. In fact when I heard of the engagement I did a little investigating of my own and I am sure you will be very interested in what I learned."  
Charlotte's ears pricked up and she sat upright in her chair. Lady Susan then began to explain to Charlotte exactly what she had discovered. "When Mr Sidney came to London after the fire he had spent the first couple of days visiting nearly every bank in the city seeking any sort of loan or handout he could. News quickly spread about the Parker's predicament and the gossip mongers were in their element. Those who knew Tom were not at all surprised by his negligence in not obtaining the necessary insurances and I am of no doubt that his laxity in business matters is the reasoning behind the reluctance of the beau mode to invest in Sanditon. When Mrs Campion heard that Sidney was in London she quickly came to his rescue by offering Sidney and the Parker family a way out of their bleak situation which was of course meant marriage to her and her money. She did not waste anytime in getting her lawyers involved and had a special contract drawn up. The contract was very clear, 10 thousand pounds up front on confirmation of their engagement and then five thousand pounds each month until they are wed. Then once they are married Mr Sidney is to pull out of anything and everything to do with Sanditon and its projects and Tom will receive 50 thousand dollars and that will be the end of it." Lady Susan sat back, quite breathless after all the talking. She looked at Charlotte and said "So what do you think about that?"  
Charlotte didn't know what to think. She knew Sidney had engaged himself because of the money but she hadn't realized that he was going to pull out of helping his brother and turning his back on Sanditon altogether.  
"Oh and Mr Sidney's ward, Miss Lambe, is to remain in Antigua indefinitely under the watchful care of a Mr and Mrs Cottrell whose characters are mysteriously unknown of which, if you ask me, cannot be a good thing for anybody let alone a young heiress. "Charlotte was very confused now and most noticeably upset. Georgiana had told her she would be in Antigua just until the summer but it seems that she is to remain there indefinitely and on the advice of Mrs Campion and her lawyers. Obviously it was clear to Charlotte that Georgiana did not know her fate is to stay there indefinitely and it was part of a bargaining agreement between Sidney and Mrs C.  
"I am speechless" Charlotte finally said. "I cannot believe Sidney would turn his back on Sanditon and on Georgiana and now more than ever I am afraid that such a contract prevents us from ever being together." Charlotte lowered her head as she felt the tears streaming down her face. Lady Susan got up and sat next to her on the chair and took Charlotte's hand. "Do not fear Charlotte. This is the reason why I have brought you to London. I am a great believer in love and fairness and I believe Mrs Campion is holding Mr Sidney for ransome and I am determined not to let her get away with it. We have a lot of work in front of us but I guarantee you this, you and Mr Sidney will have your happy ever after and we will see you both married to each other before the season finishes. Do you trust me?" Lady Susan lifted Charlotte chin and looked straight into her eyes. "Do you trust me" she repeated.  
"Yes, yes of course I do." Charlotte replied.  
"Well then my dear it all starts tomorrow. I am hosting a small soiree here at the house for some very important people and close acquaintances and Mr Sidney Parker and Mrs Eliza Campion have just this moment been sent invitations to attend."  
"But what if they decline the invitation?" asked Charlotte.  
"They would not dare." Lady Susan chuckled. "And if I know Mrs Campion, and I think I do, she will not miss a chance to rub shoulders with the Prince Regent himself. Mark my words.... she will be there and so will Mr Sidney, albeit to see someone else I am guessing." She smiled brightly at Charlotte. "Now wipe those tears away, we do not want you puffy eyed tomorrow, that would be very disagreeable indeed."


	11. A Small Soiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte embraces London society but tensions may get the better of some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken a bit longer than I thought. Hope you like it though.

Charlotte sat on the stool in front of her dressing table as Edith busily arranged the final touches to her hair. She was excited to be attending her first official London social gathering but also anxious at the thought of seeing Sidney again. Although it had only been a day since she last saw him she had felt an emptiness and a longing in her heart. She missed everything about him, the stare of his dark penetrating eyes, the curve of his mouth when he smiled, the way he bit his bottom lip and cheekily grinned when he was up to no good, even the way his jawline clenched when he was angry or annoyed. Indeed he was unreproached in his looks and Charlotte had not known a more handsome man in all her life and consequently he had spoiled it for any other man that would come into her life, for she had felt the warmth of his embrace and the thrill of his caress and now she ached for the sensuality of his kiss once more.  
"There!" Edith exclaimed as she put her hands on Charlotte's shoulders. "You look stunning - I am certain no one will be able to take their eyes off you tonight." Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. She could hardly recognize the person staring back at her. She smiled all the same for although she may appear different on the outside, she knew that her heart was still that of a simple country girl from Willingden. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lady Susan entered carrying a square blue velvet box. She stopped in her tracks as Charlotte stood and turned to her. "Oh Charlotte, you look absolutely beautiful" Lady Susan exclaimed looking her up and down almost in disbelief herself that it was the same girl. She took her by the hand and smiled brightly at her. "You look like a princess my dear and as you know all princesses must wear a tiara". With that she handed Charlotte the blue velvet box and motioned her to open it. Charlotte slowly opened the box and gasped as she looked inside and saw a small tiara encrusted with innumerable tiny sparkling diamonds. Lady Susan removed the tiara from the box and guided Charlotte back to the mirror and glided it gently onto her head. "I wore this at my coming out ball when I was 16" Lady Susan explained admiring Charlotte in the mirror. "I thought it was about time we brought her out again and gave her a new home".  
"It is beautiful" Charlotte exclaimed. "But I cannot wear it. I am afraid I will lose it or break it and it is far too valuable and I would hate for it....." Lady Susan interrupted Charlotte's babbling and hushed her. "I will hear no more of it. It is my gift to you and I shall be offended if you do not wear it. Now give me your arm, there are so many people dying to meet my prodigy and the people who have already met you are no doubt wondering where you are". Lady Susan took Charlotte by the arm as Edith opened the door and they walked out together. They stood at the top of the staircase and Charlotte looked down to the foyer below. The house was abuzz with people everywhere and she quietly wondered to herself if Lady Susan in fact knew what the word "small soiree" really meant. Lady Susan turned to Charlotte "Now you wait here my dear. I shall go down first but you must make an entrance." With that Lady Susan left her side and no sooner had she taken a step or two than a rush of men hurried up to her and offered to escort her. Before Lady Susan reached the bottom she turned around and looked back at Charlotte, smiled and winked at her and then carried on.  
Charlotte began to feel nervous and it was evidenced by the fact that her legs felt like jelly and she was almost certain that they would give way and send her tumbling down the staircase. She closed her eyes and grasped the hand rail tightly as she took a deep breath. Charlotte slowly opened her eyes again and looked down at the people in the foyer talking and laughing and moving about. One person in particular caught her eye as she glanced around the room. He stood in the corner with a drink in his hand staring straight up at her. She recognized the gentleman instantly - it was her Sidney and she felt her nerves fly away as she began putting one foot in front of the other. She fixed her gaze upon him and made her way down the staircase. He did not waiver in his attentions either and stood as if he were a statue, without any movement whatsoever, concentrating and watching her every move. Charlotte became distracted when a gentleman appeared at her side. "May I escort you the rest of the way Miss Heywood?" the gentleman extended his elbow. Charlotte looked over at the man beside her. It was Lord Sutherland and although she was happy to see a familiar face when she turned to look back again Sidney had vanished.  
"Thank you Lord Sutherland, you may" replied Charlotte ever so politely. She laid her arm on his as they began to descend down the remaining stairs. By the time they reached the bottom, everybody's eyes were upon Charlotte and her handsome escort. Lady Susan approached them "Very well done my dear. Everyone is curious as to your identity. I am happy to say you have caused quite a stir among the gentry and I see you have also met my God-son, Lord Sutherland?"  
"Yes we met at the Winter Ball in Sanditon. How wonderful to see you again Lord Sutherland and thank you for coming to my rescue just now however I do not remember you mentioning your acquaintance with Lady Susan?" Charlotte looked curiously at Lord Sutherland.  
"Yes, well, ah..." Lady Susan interrupted Lord Sutherland before he could give Charlotte an answer.  
"Christian is my God-Son" Lady Susan explained. "His mother and father were my dearest friends and since their untimely passing, Christian has become my ward, so-to-speak. I sent him to Sanditon to make sure you were safe and to make sure you came to London." Lady Susan paused as she stepped in closer to whisper. "Christian is a most invaluable informant - how do you think I learned of the engagement details between Mr Parker and Mrs Campion? He is important enough to be invited everywhere and handsome enough to be included in all the gossip circles. The women love him and the gentlemen tolerate him. He is a key instrument in my little plan to reunite yourself and a certain gentleman" Lady Susan's voice then returned to its normal volume "And now Lord Sutherland if you would be so kind to escort Miss Heywood and myself into the ballroom?"  
Charlotte was confused by Lady Susan's description of Lord Sutherland. She felt somewhat betrayed by him especially as he had been so attentive and flirtatious with her at the Winter ball. She was wondering if she could trust him still but decided as he was almost a relative of Lady Susan's and someone she obviously trusted that surely he was worthy of her trust as well.  
As they entered the ballroom, Charlotte looked around in amazement. "It looks amazing" Charlotte said. "I have never seen a room look so exquisite - it is breathtaking." Lord Sutherland looked at Charlotte admiringly and leaned to her ear and whispered most seductively "You are breathtaking". Charlotte smiled in reply but was a little taken back by his forwardness.  
As the evening went on, Lord Sutherland did not leave her side and Lady Susan introduced her to so many people that her jaw was aching from smiling so much. In between introductions she would dance with Lord Sutherland, making it nearly impossible for any other gentleman to ask her, although it was not for the lack of them trying. The highlight of the night, up until then, was of course Charlotte's introduction to the Prince Regent. Lady Susan made the formal introductions and Charlotte curtsied.  
"It an honor to meet you Sir" Charlotte nervously said. The Prince Regent took her hand to help her up.  
"The pleasure is all mine Miss Heywood. Lady Susan here has told me a lot about you and you are as beautiful and elegant as she described you. I understand we have something in common."  
"We do, I cannot help but wonder what that would be Your Royal Highness"  
"Why sea-bathing of course! It is a most invigorating pastime is it not? When the weather gets warmer, Lady Susan has invited me to take a trip away to Sanditon. She says it has the best sea-bathing in all of England. What do you say to that Miss Heywood?"  
"Yes of course Your Highness it most certainly does and we would be extremely honored by your presence in Sanditon."  
"Well then, it is set. I shall visit Sanditon this summer and you Miss Heywood will be my personal guide. My advisers will be in touch with the details. I look forward to it and of course to seeing you again Miss Heywood"  
Charlotte curtsied as the Prince Regent walked away with Lady Susan walking quickly after him. She could hear the whispers of the people around as they undoubtedly were discussing Charlotte's interaction with The Prince Regent. Charlotte could only think about the joy it would bring to Tom and Mary's face once she could tell them the news that the Prince Regent would be visiting Sanditon in the summer. She was happy of course that she could be influential in helping the town she had grown to love as much as her own.  
Charlotte was enjoying the evening indeed but when she got the rare opportunity to be by herself, she would look around the room in search of Sidney. Thankfully she found herself having one of those moments and so looked anxiously around the room without success. She thought to herself that he may have retired early for the evening and so left it at that. She decided to take a breath of air and wondered out of the ballroom and walked down the hallway admiring the pictures and murals on the walls as she went. She had not been into this part of the house before and she was intrigued by its design and architectural beauty. She came to some double doors and could hear muffled voices from behind them. Curiosity got the better of her and so she opened them only to be met by a cloud of cigar smoke and the chatter of men as they stood around the room with glasses in their hands, laughing and talking. Most were sitting at card tables as others stood by watching the games that were happening. As the smoke cleared Charlotte could not help but notice Sidney was sitting at the card table closest to her. She recognized also immediately at the same table, Lord Babington and also Mr Crowe. Lord Babington tapped Sidney on the arm to get his attention, he had not noticed Charlotte's untimely entrance. Lord Babington whispered into his ear and Sidney looked over at her and seemed surprised to see her, just as all of the gentleman did. All eyes seemed to be upon Charlotte and she felt frozen and could not move her feet. She was wondering how she could make a quick departure and then noticed Lord Sutherland walking towards her from the back of the room. He quickly approached her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"My dear Charlotte are you lost?" he asked trying to turn her around and escort her back out of the room.  
Charlotte did not know what to say and hesitated for a few moments before she replied.  
"Yes... it seems that I am. This house is so big, I stepped out to the powder room and lost my way back I'm afraid."  
"Let me take you back then before you suffocate from this horrid cigar smoke" he said fanning the air with his hand.  
Charlotte didn't notice Sidney get up from his chair but suddenly he was standing in front of her. He looked at Lord Sutherland and rather bluntly said "I would be more than happy to escort Miss Heywood back to the ballroom" He then offered his hand to Charlotte.  
Charlotte didn't know if it was the smell of the smoke that was making her sick or whether it was the anger she could see in Sidney's eyes. She knew that look and she was afraid of what was going to happen next.  
She did not take his hand but instead looked to Lord Sutherland for guidance as to know what to do next.  
"Oh that is quite alright... Mr..." Lord Sutherland leaned forward acting as if he didn't know Sidney's name.  
"Mr Parker" Sidney replied rather slowly and angrily.  
"Yes well, thank you Mr Parker but your assistance will not be necessary. Charlotte and I are very closely acquainted and I feel it is my duty to escort her back to the ballroom myself. Charlotte is a wonderful dancer you know and it is my privilege to show her off to all of London" Lord Sutherland took Charlotte's hand and kissed the back of it. Charlotte felt rather uncomfortable and could not look at either one of them. Sidney reluctantly stood to the side so they could both leave but as they began to exit Sidney intentionally knocked Lord Sutherland with his shoulder as he passed. Lord Sutherland stopped and stared straight into Sidney's face. Sidney looked at Charlotte and then looked away briefly. Before she or anyone knew it, Sidney's fist came up and he planted it square on Lord Sutherland's jaw, knocking him back to the ground. Lord Babington and Mr Crowe were quickly on the scene trying to hold Sidney back before he landed anymore blows. Charlotte knelt down beside Lord Sutherland as he lay groaning on the floor.  
"Oh my, Christian, are you alright" she asked kneeling beside him.  
"Why do you care?" shouted Sidney.  
Charlotte felt her blood pressure begin to rise and she stood up and grabbed Sidney's arm and pulled him outside into the hallway. She saw a door on the opposite side of the hall and pulled him inside. As they entered the room, Sidney pulled away from her and turned his back, rubbing his tender knuckles.  
"What on earth was that? What were you thinking?" Charlotte's asked, her voice quivering from the anger she felt. Sidney walked forward a few steps and put his hands on his hips. He could not look at Charlotte and wanted the rush of adrenaline to pass before he spoke to her. He knew there was no excuse for what he had done and yet he felt no remorse. Charlotte sighed heavily and raised her eyes towards the ceiling. She knew she had to give Sidney some time to calm down before he would speak to her. She sat down on a nearby couch and waited patiently. Finally Sidney turned around and walked over to her and sat down next to her. He still could not meet her gaze.  
"Please Sidney" Charlotte pleaded calmly, "Help me to understand what just happened"  
Sidney shifted in his seat and turned and looked at Charlotte.  
"I was jealous." he replied. "He was all over you, he could not keep his hands off you and he acted as if he owned you." Sidney could feel his temper creeping in again and abruptly stood up. Charlotte began to feel compassion for Sidney and stood up and went over to him. She gently took his injured hand and looked into his eyes.  
"I have been looking for you all night and when I finally found you it did not go as I imagined it would. Why have you been hiding in that room all this time? Why did you not come and find me?"  
Sidney smiled as he stood closer to Charlotte  
"I have been watching you all night. I have been watching you with him, dancing and laughing. I could not bear it any longer. I made my excuses and went with my friends to play cards."  
"Is Mrs Campion here?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yes - she is here. She is in her element when she is rubbing shoulders with London's well-to-do. She probably has not missed me at all." Sidney chuckled but it was in a sad pitiful way.  
Charlotte lifted Sidney's injured hand to her lips and kissed each one of his red swollen knuckles. Sidney put his hand to Charlotte's cheek and lovingly gazed into her eyes.  
"I haven't forgotten my promise to you" he whispered. "I think I have found a way to release myself from my engagement but it is taking longer than I thought it would."  
Charlotte smiled back at him. "No I have not forgotten your promise" Charlotte said reassuringly "And I think I may know just the people to help you if you would let them. Come by the house tomorrow and discuss your plan with Lady Susan. I am certain she will be more than willing to help"  
Sidney smiled brightly and leaned forward and kissed Charlotte on the lips. The kiss was quick but definitely not lacking in passion and they lingered probably longer than they should have. Finally Charlotte came to her senses.  
"You must go Sidney, before we are discovered" Charlotte said pulling away from him but letting her hand still rest on his chest. "Go and tend to that hand and I will let Lady Susan know you will be arriving tomorrow to discuss your plan with her."  
"Yes of course, I better go." Sidney stepped back and hesitated slightly before he began to walk towards the door. He turned back and looked at Charlotte. "I am sorry for my behavior tonight, you will forgive me won't you?"  
"It is Lord Sutherland who deserves your apology, not me, but I suspect you will have plenty of opportunity to talk to him in the coming days. Until tomorrow.... Mr Parker"  
"Until tomorrow" Sidney said tenderly.  
Charlotte watched as he closed the door and then walked back to the couch and sat back down and although she could hear muffled voices from the hallway she was glad to be alone and she was glad for the serenity. She closed her eyes as she contemplated everything that had just happened. She smiled as she thought about Sidney and she realized that Lady Susan was right, that she was just as much in love with him as she ever was and if it were even possible, even more so.


	12. A Spanner in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs C comes to see Sidney with some very interesting news. What will this mean for Sidney & Charlotte's happiness?

Sidney woke the next day a little worse for wear. His head ached from too much wine and his hand was tender and slightly swollen from his unprovoked attack on Lord Sutherland. He had told Mrs C that he had punched a wall after losing a substantial sum of money playing cards. Mrs C was unimpressed by his gambling and boyish antics and had scolded Sidney the entire carriage ride home, though it did not irk Sidney in the slightest for his mind was occupied elsewhere, predominantly on how to terminate his betrothal to Mrs C as quickly and as painless as possible. Sidney knew that he did not love her anymore, well not in the way he had previously, but he also did not wish to hurt her in the way she had hurt him. He knew all too well the pain and agony that it caused and he did not wish that upon anyone, least of all her, afterall he was a changed man now and it was all thanks to his precious Charlotte.  
The house was silent as Sidney sat and ate his breakfast. Arthur and Diana no doubt had gone for their weekly appointment to the local physician. Sidney looked at this pocket watch and determined that it was time to leave for Lady Susan's house. He put on his overcoat, scarf and hat and opened the door to find Mrs Campion standing there preparing to knock.  
"Good your up!" she said as she pushed passed Sidney into the house. "We need to talk Sidney and it cannot wait. I have such wonderful news."  
Sidney closed the door and quickly followed after her.  
"Make it quick Eliza, my carriage will be here anytime soon and I have an important appointment that I cannot miss".  
"Surely nothing can be more important than your fiance and what news she has to tell you" Mrs C exclaimed while dismissing a servant who was standing nearby to take her coat and hat. "It will not take long, I have a few rather pressing engagements myself and you will understand why my visit will be a brief one once you hear what I have to say."  
Sidney sighed as he raised his eyes. "If this is about last night, I have already apologized and it will not happen again."  
"Last night, oh no, that has long past. I am here to talk about our wedding."  
"Our wedding" Sidney asked rather confused and somewhat irritated at her unannounced visit.  
"Yes Sidney, our wedding. You haven't forgotten that you agreed to marry me have you?" Mrs C giggled as she thought about what she had just said, to her that was a most preposterous notion and therefore thought it a most humorous joke. "Anyway....." she continued "I was talking to Mrs Appleton last night and she was telling me about poor tragic Lucinda Brown and her rather scandalous elopement with Mr Fraser. They have absconded to Scotland don't you know?"  
"What has this got to do with our wedding" Sidney asked getting rather cross and wishing she would just get to the point.  
"Well with their elopement they no longer require their reservation at St Peter's Abbey. We, my dear Sidney, you and I, are now free to marry earlier than first thought. Lucinda Brown and Mr Fraser's unfortunate decision to elope is to our benefit and has left an opening and I have just this very morning secured it for us. It is official we will wed on December 24th at St Peter's Abbey" Mrs C took Sidney's hands in her. "Is it not marvelous my darling. We do not have to wait any longer, we finally can be together. I know a winter wedding is not ideal and we may need to make a few adjustments but make no mistake it still will be a wedding fit for royalty and people will be talking about it for years to come." Eliza rested her cheek on Sidney's chest. Sidney was dumbfounded and stared into space trying to take in what Eliza had just said and what it meant for him and Charlotte. He reached down, putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away so he could look at her face.  
"Eliza - December 24th is only 2 weeks away" he said trying to appear calm "It is Christmas Eve and by now everybody would have made plans and were you not just saying the other day that you were glad of the extra time to plan and what about your dress, what about....." Sidney went numb and slumped down on a nearby seat, his brain exhausted from thinking about all the reasons why the wedding should not be in 2 weeks time. "I think I need a drink" he mumbled under his breath.  
"Now now Sidney, I will take care of everything. Do not worry yourself about a thing. Perhaps you might send word to your brother and his wife though. No doubt Tom will be over the moon that he will receive his money sooner than anticipated." Mrs C walked over and kissed Sidney on the forehead. "I must leave you now, I have a million things to do and now I have much less time to do it in. Oh Sidney, I am awfully happy, aren't you? I have waited so long to become Mrs Sidney Parker and I just know our life together will be a happy one." Mrs C stood looking into the air and day dreaming. Sidney still sat, rather shocked and somewhat dumbfounded. He could not find the words to reply to her. Mrs C finally snapped out of her thoughts and reached down and patted Sidney on his arm. "Goodbye my darling, I will be in touch soon to let you know how things are progressing." With that she quickly turned and retreated out of the house.  
Sidney could hardly believe what had just happened. He didn't know how to feel - he didn't know if he was happy, angry or hurt but he definitely felt numb - he couldn't totally comprehend what this all meant. One thing he did know however was that by Mrs C bringing the wedding forward it only made it more difficult for him to break his engagement off which meant there was no chance for him and Charlotte to be together. It made him physically sick as he thought about having to break his promise to her. He could not stand the thought of having to hurt Charlotte - again. He knew that he had to go to Lady Susan's straight away and tell Charlotte what had happened before she heard it from somebody else. He quickly got up and walked to the carriage waiting outside. He stopped himself before he got in and proceeded to heave into gutter on the street.  
"Are you okay Sir?" the footman asked, concerned that Sidney had suddenly taken ill.  
"Yes I am fine" Sidney lied. He walked over to the carriage and stopped before he entered as he felt the need to heave again. Luckily the feeling quickly passed and he climbed up into the carriage and made his way to Lady Susan's house.

Sidney was shown into Lady Susan's drawing room. He felt too nervous to sit and just paced around the room. After a few minutes Lady Susan entered.  
"Mr Parker, how lovely to see you again" she put out her hand and Sidney bent down and kissed it. "Please have a seat, and have some tea. I imagine we have a lot to discuss" She sat down and began pouring the tea into the cups already prepared on a nearby table. Sidney was still anxious and stayed standing.  
"Will Miss Heywood be joining us?" he asked rather nervously looking at the same door Lady Susan had entered through.  
"No, I am afraid not. I thought that under the circumstances it was best that she was not privy to the latest news in regards to your upcoming nuptials to Mrs Campion. I told her you were joining us for dinner and asked Lord Sutherland to engage her time until then."  
Sidney did not like the thought of Charlotte spending more time with Lord Sutherland but knew it was the least of his worries at that moment. He sat down on the chair opposite Lady Susan.  
"So you have heard?" Sidney asked rather relieved that he did not have to explain the situation out loud.  
"Why yes. There is almost nothing that goes on in this city that I am not alerted to. I told Charlotte at the regatta that there was a chink in Mrs C's armor and it is her. Having Charlotte here in London has no doubt enticed Mrs C to take matters into her own hands. She will no doubt be doing everything in her power to procure her marriage to you no matter what the cost or to whom she may hurt in the process" Lady Susan took a sip of her tea.  
Sidney thought for a minute. "But I do not understand, how can Charlotte be a threat to her, I have never mentioned my affection for Charlotte to her or to anybody else. When we parted ways in Sanditon after the regatta it was because I finally realized my true feelings for Charlotte after fighting them for so long. I told Eliza that I no longer loved her as I once had and it was best that we went our separate ways, she knew nothing of my feelings for Charlotte."  
"Oh gracious me Mr Parker. One does not need to be told of your affection for Charlotte, one can tell by merely looking at you - both of you. Mrs C may not have known the actual truth of your feelings or their depth but make no mistake she had her suspicions and your altercation with Lord Sutherland last night just confirmed those suspicions to her."  
Sidney sighed and he stood up and started pacing again. He walked backwards and forwards with his hands on his hips, not in anger but in the uneasiness and guilt he was feeling. He was trying to make sense of his thoughts as they were racing around in his head. After a few minutes they heard doors banging and footsteps racing up the stairs. Then they heard Lord Sutherland calling Charlotte's name. Sidney and Lady Susan looked at each other rather confused. Lady Susan stood and they both hurried towards the door. The door flew open before they reached it and Lord Sutherland entered. He was gasping for breath and looked at both Sidney and Lady Susan - "She knows!" he stated breathlessly. "We were walking past the printers and who should walk out into our path but none other than Mrs C herself. She had no hesitation in telling Charlotte she was there to pay a deposit to the printer for the wedding invitations - she needed them in a hurry if she was going to have them out by the end of the week and you can just imagine how the conversation went after that. Charlotte is devastated. We returned immediately. She has gone up to her room".  
"I must go to her" Sidney hurriedly exclaimed.  
Lady Susan put her hand out to stop him. "No Mr Parker, give her some time to gather herself. I will send Edith up to fetch her soon." Lady Susan called out to Edith and Edith entered the room. She whispered into her ear and then Edith curtsied and turned to exit the room. Lady Susan called after her, "Oh Edith, please make sure the letter sitting on my desk is sent immediately."  
"Yes your ladyship" Edith replied.  
Sidney had already walked back to his chair and sat with his head in his hands. Lord Sutherland went over and poured two glasses of port and handed one to Sidney as Lady Susan made her way back to the gentleman and sat down.  
"Make no mistake gentleman, this changes everything but as I have told Charlotte many times, nothing is impossible." Lady Susan looked at Sidney sternly.  
"Do you love her?" she asked him.  
He looked up and without hesitation replied "With all my heart"  
"Well then, there will be a wedding on Christmas Eve make no mistake but it won't be Mrs C'S wedding Mr Parker it will be yours and Charlotte's. We have a lot to do but I will not let my dear friend suffer any longer. All this is a result of your unfortunate brother Mr Parker and we shall deal with him first. I have sent him word to come to London immediately and we shall sort all this out once and for all." Lady Susan sat back in her chair with her cup of tea, rather pleased with herself. She took a sip and placed the cup down and smiled. "Oh I do love a wedding" she cheekily said.


	13. A Plan is Unfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Susan discloses her plan to Sidney and Charlotte. Sidney realizes he will have to eventually break Mrs Campion's heart and is uneasy about this. Tom arrives in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all your comments. I enjoy reading them so keep them coming. I am glad you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Believe me it is no where near finished and I feel I have a lot more story yet to tell.

Charlotte lay on her bed gently sobbing. All she could think about was the news that Mrs Campion and Sidney were to wed in just two weeks time. She had composed herself of course and congratulated Mrs C on her quickly approaching nuptials but understandably deep down inside her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Thank goodness Lord Sutherland was there with her. He had been a complete gentleman, engaging Mrs C in small talk regarding the wedding plans so Charlotte did not have to. He had noticed Charlotte's hurt and could ascertain from her demeanor that she was not in the right frame of mind to conduct the necessary courtesies. When the conversation had ended he had practically carried Charlotte back to the house for fear she would collapse on the street. Although his acquaintance with Charlotte had started out as just a favor to Lady Susan, Lord Sutherland had developed a deep attachment to her and as any true friend would, did not want to see her hurt.  
Charlotte heard a knock at her door. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Come in" she called out.  
Edith entered the room and curtsied. "What is it Edith?" Charlotte asked her voice still choked up.  
"Lady Susan requests your presence in the drawing room Miss."  
Charlotte stood up and walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were still visibly red and she dabbed them with a handkerchief that was sitting on her dresser. "Please tell her I will be down directly" Edith left the room leaving the door open for Charlotte behind her. She did not want to go but she knew she had to speak with Lady Susan. If anyone could comfort her at this time it was her. She walked out of her room albeit very slowly and started to descend the stairs just as she had the night before but this time it was different. She was all alone with no escort and no familiar, loving, handsome face to focus on. There was no commotion of people below her and no one watching her every move. She had never felt more alone in her life. She took deep breaths as she cascaded down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she stood embracing the silence. She would get through this, she told herself. She loved Sidney, she believed in him but most importantly she trusted him.  
Charlotte entered the drawing room and saw Lady Susan, Lord Sutherland and Sidney sitting talking. She was surprised to see Sidney. She did not realize that he was there. Sidney immediately stood up but did not move. He could tell by the look on Charlotte's face that she was in pain and in his mind he wanted to run to her and take her up in his arms. Without Sidney realizing, Lord Sutherland had stood also and walked directly to Charlotte's side. He took her arm and walked her over to her chair and graciously held her hand as she sat down.  
"My dear Charlotte, how are you?" Lady Susan said sympathetically "I am sorry you found out this way. Mr Parker came over as soon as he was informed for fear you would hear it from somebody else. I should have told you as soon as I found out earlier this morning but I didn't have the heart. You have been through so much lately. I wanted you to have a day where you could just forget about things and enjoy yourself."  
"Do not worry yourself Susan. I am well enough and I assure you it is not your fault. In all earnest it was a shock but I am coming to terms with it now" Charlotte looked up at Sidney who was still standing. He was confused by Charlotte's comments and took them straight to heart.  
"What have you come to terms with Miss Heywood?" Sidney asked angrily. "Have you given up on us already - are you back to making more assumptions again?"  
Charlotte glared back at him. "No - I haven't given up and nor do I make any assumptions Mr Parker, you have made enough for the both of us, but I do know that this is taking a toll on everybody, especially you! I can see how it is affecting your health, your business, your friends and family. You are drinking and smoking more than normal not to mention the gambling and fighting." Charlotte gestured to Lord Sutherland's face who wore the proof of her claim with his obvious cut lip and enormous bruise covering his chin.  
Sidney shook his head as he turned and started to pace the floor. He did not like Charlotte's obvious concern for him but knew he needed to apologize if only to keep the peace between them. "I apologize Lord Sutherland" Sidney mumbled under his breath.  
It was obvious to everybody in the room that Sidney's apology lacked any sincerity whatsoever but nonetheless Lord Sutherland decided to acknowledge it. "Apology accepted" Lord Sutherland responded.  
"And I have not given up either, Mr Parker" Lady Susan announced. "I have already put plans in motion to bring some resolution to this matter"  
Sidney stopped and turned around with his hands on his hips. "Excuse me for being so bold Lady Susan but what pray tell is this plan of yours for in light of earlier events, my plan has all but failed."  
"I managed to get a copy of the contract you signed when you engaged yourself to Mrs Campion. I have had my lawyers look over it but they say it is iron clad. There is no way out of it unless one of your were to die and I do not think murder is the solution here. I must say I underestimated Mrs C - to come up with a contract as indestructible as this one was amazingly brilliant on her part. However, I did not get the reputation I have, by merely being a wealthy widow with millions of pounds to my name. I have friends in high places you know, very well connected friends. I sent a copy to Lord Anthony Ludlow, Serjeant-at-law. If anyone can find a loop hole it will be him. He has promised to get back to me as quickly as possible."  
Sidney quickly interrupted Lady Susan. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful Lady Susan, believe me I am honored that you would even consider helping me, but what of the money, the money to keep my brother out of prison. I only agreed to marry Eliza for this reason and to protect the honor of the Parker family name."  
"My dear boy, I am not doing this just for you, I am doing this for Charlotte as well. I know all to well the pains of not being able to be with the person you love because of class, title or fortune as perhaps if I am not mistaking, you may know a little about as well Mr Parker. However, let me assure you that money is the least of our worries. I have already made arrangements regarding this. I am bequeathing one hundred thousand pounds to Charlotte, payable to her on the day she weds."  
Charlotte looked shocked and did not know what to say for Lady Susan's proposal warranted far more than just a mere 'thank you'. Lady Susan smiled reassuringly at Charlotte as she continued.  
"Also, I know how much Sanditon means to you Charlotte and also perhaps now to you also Mr Parker and for this reason you are to take over its restoration. Lady Denham's investment in Sanditon will remain but she will be a silent partner, although I am not sure that woman knows the meaning of the word silent. I spoke with Lord Babington last night and he has agreed to take over all the legal aspects of the rebuilding and your brother may be involved as much as you would like but you will be the one to make all the final decisions. I have sent word for Tom to come to London immediately and Lord Babington has taken it upon himself to see that Lady Denham signs the necessary papers as well. I am glad to see you have such loyal friends Mr Parker who are willing to come so quickly to your aid. Speaking of which I am rather at a lost as to why you did not come to seek my advice or help when you came back to London. I would have happily loaned you the money to save Sanditon and your brother from the debtors prison if only for Charlotte's sake. But that is now besides the point and we must all pray that Lord Ludlow finds a solution."  
"And what if he doesn't" asked Lord Sutherland  
"Well, like I said, I have friends in high places and if it is deemed necessary to do so, then I will personally petition the Prince Regent himself. Needless to say he does owe me a favor or two." Lady Susan stood up. "Come Christian, let us leave Miss Heywood and Mr Parker alone to say their goodbyes for I am afraid that due to present circumstances it would not be wise for the two of you to be seen together - but let me assure you both it will not be for long." Lady Susan hugged Charlotte and Sidney bowed as she left the room with Lord Sutherland quickly at her heels. Sidney and Charlotte were left alone in the room.

Sidney finally sat down and they both sat in silence for a few moments, both of them taking in what had just taken place and analyzing what Lady Susan's proposal meant for them both. Finally Sidney broke the silence. "I am so sorry Charlotte, I have made a mess of everything haven't I?"  
"It is not your fault" said Charlotte tenderly. "No one is to blame. You were only doing what you thought was right for your family and that is a very honorable virtue"  
"Then why is it that I do not feel very honorable. I have hurt you in the greatest way possible and now I must hurt another."  
Charlotte stood up and walked over to where Sidney was sitting and sat down beside him. She took his hand and kissed it gently which seemed to calm Sidney almost miraculously. "You are a good man Sidney to think of Mrs Campion's feelings like that. I am afraid I have been selfish throughout all of this and have only considered my feelings and my happiness. I only briefly acknowledged how this is affecting you and definitely did not fully consider how the outcome might effect Mrs Campion for I believe that beneath her cold exterior that she really does love you"  
Sidney turned towards Charlotte and took hold of her hands. "I do not deserve you" he said solemnly. "You have a kind heart to think of Eliza so and all I have been is a rogue and a scoundrel. When I think of what could have happened at the inn that night, how your reputation could have been ruined for ever, I would have never forgiven myself."  
Charlotte laughingly smiled. "I think I was ruined long before then Mr Parker"  
"What do you mean?" Sidney asked rather perplexed.  
"Well I think I can safely say my reputation came into question the day I discovered you at the cove. That was a lot for my young innocent eyes to take in you know, I was never the same afterwards which is why you now need to make an honest woman of me" Both Sidney and Charlotte laughed as they thought back on that day.  
"We will get through this" Sidney told Charlotte as the laughter grew quiet. "Do you trust Lady Susan's plan?"  
"Explicitly, although I do not know what I have done to deserve her generosity. She has been a most loyal friend since the day we first met. I am most obliged to her."  
"Yes, yes indeed, we both are" Sidney nodded in agreement.  
"Sidney, I do have one thing to ask you before we say goodbye." Charlotte sat forward and looked at Sidney most earnestly.  
Sidney reached forward and caressed Charlotte's cheek. "Of course my dear, anything"  
"Will you bring Georgiana back to London for the wedding and also I would want her to live with us when we are married and settled."  
Sidney smiled. "Of course. I will write to her straight away." Sidney leaned forward and cupped Charlotte's face with his hands as he kissed her mouth. It was a deep passionate kiss which left them both breathless and desiring more. As they looked at each longingly in silence there was a tap at the door and a servant entered the room. Sidney quickly stood while Charlotte tried to compose herself.  
"Your carriage is here Mr Parker" the servant announced.  
"Very good, I'll be right out." Sidney replied.  
Charlotte stood and walked Sidney to the drawing room door.  
"Goodbye Charlotte" Sidney said. "I will be counting the days until I can see you again."  
Charlotte smiled up at him although she was sad to be saying goodbye, not knowing when they would be in the same room together again, not knowing when she would hear his voice again or be able to touch him, smell him or kiss him. "Goodbye Sidney - be safe."  
They both looked deep into each others eyes and then Sidney was gone. Charlotte walked to the window and watched as the carriage pulled away.  
"Are you alright?" Lord Sutherland asked as he walked into the drawing room.  
Charlotte turned and smiled at him. "Yes, yes I think I am."  
"Well then I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me." Lord Sutherland asked. "We never did get to finish our outing this morning. I think a nice walk in the park would do us both the world of good."  
Charlotte agreed and then continued, "I am sorry Christian for the way I behaved when we met Mrs Campion this morning. I do not know what came over me. You were a good friend to cover for me like that."  
"It was no burden. I could see your uneasiness and did what any good friend would do."  
Charlotte walked closer to Lord Sutherland and hugged him. As they broke their embrace Lord Sutherland took Charlotte's hand.  
"If it doesn't work out with Mr Parker, please know I am more than willing to take his place and become your husband."  
Charlotte was not surprised by Lord Sutherland's announcement and although his attentions to her were all in the name of friendship and duty, she had felt for a long time now that they may have started to mean more to him than she, or Sidney, may have liked.  
"That is most kind of you Christian but I am content on being just friends for now."  
"Yes indeed" Christian stammered. "For now".  
Charlotte and Christian walked out into the foyer where Edith and another servant were standing holding their coats, hats and gloves. They quickly put their over things on and headed out the front door and walked towards the park. As always Charlotte loved being outdoors and even on this particularly cold dreary day she was happy to be walking through the park listening to Christian rattle on about this and that and informing Charlotte of all the latest London gossip - who had run away with who and who was having an affair with who and so on and so on. Charlotte would never indulge in gossip herself but was most amused by Christian's storytelling abilities and his obvious excitement in the scandalous actions of high-end society.  
"I say it looks like rain" Christian suddenly announced looking towards the skies. Charlotte stopped as she could feel cold wet droplets falling onto her face. "Shall we head back?" he asked opening up his umbrella.  
"Yes - " Charlotte replied as she huddled closer to Christian under his shelter. They laughed as they ran towards the house and rushed inside just as the heavens opened and a loud thunder clap was heard. Charlotte entered the foyer trying to remove her hat and coat and when she eventually looked up she saw a familiar face standing at the bottom of the staircase talking with Lady Susan. It was Tom! Suddenly her giggles of excitement from nearly being caught in a downpour halted. She looked directly at Tom who smiled and bowed his head, acknowledging her presence.  
"Oh Tom how nice to see you" Charlotte quickly stated walking towards him and taking his hand. She pointed to Christian "You remember Lord Sutherland don't you. He was introduced to us at the winter ball." Tom took Christian's hand and shook it. "Yes indeed, nice to see you again Lord Sutherland. I did not realize you had returned to London. I was under the impression you were staying with Mr and Mrs Yates until the New Year"  
"Yes, indeed, that was the plan, but I had some rather pressing business to take care off and it just could not wait so I was obliged to return sooner than I would have hoped" Christian looked sideways at Charlotte. Lady Susan stepped forward. "Shall we have some refreshments? You must be tired after your long journey Mr Parker". With that she guided Tom towards the drawing room. Christian and Charlotte exchanged glances and then Christian extended his elbow to Charlotte. "May I escort you madam" he asked standing to attention and clicking his heels together.  
Charlotte rested her arm on his "Why yes kind sir, you may" she replied teasingly. Charlotte and Christian followed directly behind and made their way to the drawing room. Christian poured Charlotte a cup of tea and they both sat down opposite Lady Susan and Tom. Tom took a sip of his tea and then said. "So tell me Lady Susan, I am curious to know what could be so urgent that requires my presence here today?" Lady Susan looked directly at Charlotte and smiled and then turned to Tom. "Well Mr Parker... let me explain."


	14. The truth about Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Susan unravels the news to Tom much to his displeasure.

Tom sat rather dumbfounded as Lady Susan explained everything to him. He did not dear interrupt her and kept his focus solely on her. Charlotte looked over at Christian who was obviously bored by it all and was intently examining the tea leaves at the bottom of his cup. She looked back just as Lady Susan stopped talking and Tom directed his focus to Charlotte.  
"Good gracious me Charlotte, I had no idea" he said rather painfully. "I did not realize you or Sidney had developed such an affection for one another. Mary had mentioned some sort of attachment but I thought it was merely one of friendship or perhaps a familiarity one would find among siblings." Tom stood and walked around to the back of the chair and placed his hands upon it, as if he were grasping for dear life. "Poor Sidney!" he continued "He must be devastated, but very much like him not to say a word. And now he is to marry Eliza in two weeks time. I am at a lost as to what to say or what to do. I want my brother to be happy of course but when it comes to Sanditon I must respectfully disagree with your proposal Lady Worcester. Sidney has long stated that he has no fondness for Sanditon and therefore one would conclude that it is best left in my hands."  
"But you are mistaken Mr Parker. Mr Sidney is very fond of Sanditon, he told me so himself this very morning and has agreed to leave all other business ventures aside and focus his whole attention solely on Sanditon's improvement and restructure." Lady Susan was quite resolute in her words which obviously annoyed Tom to no end. It was clear that he definitely did not like the idea of relinquishing his role and his brain was ticking overtime trying to think of ways not to give up his power to Sidney.  
"Lady Denham will not be happy. She will not agree to this." Tom turned and started to pace the floor.  
"I have it on very good authority that she is most delighted with the proposal and all she asks in addition is that a donkey stud be set up in her name, which will not be a problem - I am sure. Also, her investment is secure and in time she will be reimbursed once Sanditon begins to prosper. Believe me when I say Mr Parker, that this arrangement will go through; now I have told Sidney that you can be involved in any way he sees fit and so I will leave it to him to decide your purpose"  
"And what of Mrs Campion's investment? She has already donated money as part of the contractual conditions of her engagement to Sidney." Tom looked rather unsettled and Charlotte could tell he wanted to fight Lady Susan on every aspect. Tom already knew he had asked the impossible of Sidney and now with the news of his true feelings towards Charlotte he could not rightly antagonize Lady Susan any longer without coming across narcissistic, a characteristic he did not think he possessed but was most evident to those around him especially Lady Susan.  
"Do not worry about Mrs Campion. She we will be handsomely compensated... with interest - " a servant entered the room and nodded at Lady Susan. "Ah very good, Mr Johnson is here with the necessary papers so if you would follow me Mr Parker, I believe he has them ready in the study for you to sign" Lady Susan stood up as did Charlotte and Lord Sutherland. Before Tom left he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Charlotte.  
"I almost forgot Charlotte. This is for you. From your sister, Alison"  
Charlotte was more than thrilled to receive the letter but as Tom handed it to her she could sense his frustration. He did not look at her or bid her farewell. He just handed her the letter and left. Charlotte started to call after him but Lord Sutherland stopped her and they waited as he exited the room.  
"He hates me" Charlotte said as Tom closed the door behind him. She slumped down in a nearby chair. "He blames me - I know it"  
"Do not fret over him my dear Charlotte. He is not worth it, for if it were not for him you would be curled up in the arms of your Mr Parker right now, a happily married woman no less."  
"Tom is not entirely to blame, his heart is in the right place, he just gets a little too impetuous at times. He has been very good to me and to Alison. I owe both he and Mary a great deal"  
"I'm afraid you have been living in the country too long my dear, not everybody is as good and kind as you may think and Mr Tom Parker, although not as bad as some, is exactly that. He was willing to let his brother sacrifice his own future happiness for his benefit alone. I grant you the Parker Family name needed to be protected but did he do anything to help rectify the situation, did he put himself out there by contacting creditors or looking for a way out of the mess, his mess - no! He just stood by while Sidney came to London and sold his soul to the devil."  
Charlotte stood up and walked to the window looking out at the rain as it still came down heavily. She did not like Lord Sutherland's words. She loved Tom and Mary and felt hurt by his observations but on the other hand she could not help but feel that there was indeed some truth behind them and she was somewhat disturbed by that. Lord Sutherland stood up and walked up behind Charlotte and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Forgive me Charlotte, I had no right saying those things. What do I know - really?"  
Charlotte turned to face him and half smiled. "That's alright Christian. It is not like I haven't thought those same things myself. I just feel awful, for if it weren't for Tom and Mary I would never have gone to Sanditon and I would never have made such amazing friends and most importantly I would have never met Sidney."  
Christian noticed the moisture coming from Charlotte's eyes and pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his embrace and as she buried her face into his muscular chest she couldn't help but wish it was Sidney's chest she was boring in to. She stayed content in his arms for a while longer until she reluctantly pulled away. Christian, always the gentleman, leaned down and ever so tenderly kissed her cheek. Charlotte felt a warm flush come over her and Christian stood back as if to restrain himself from doing something more. Charlotte notice a look of fear come over Christian's face.  
"Um... I have to go" he stammered as he started to walk towards the door. "I will see you later, no doubt"  
"Wait - where are you going?"  
Christian stopped as he approached the door and turned to her before he exited. "I have a few things I need to attend to but I will see you later at dinner" He smiled and then quickly escaped out of the door. Charlotte was confused by his quirky behavior but her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Alison's letter resting on the side table by the chair she had been sitting on. She went over and pick the letter up and opened it.

My Dearest Charlotte  
By the time you read this I will be in Willingden. Do not fear, I have only returned for a few days. Mr Stringer has offered me his hand in marriage and I have accepted. He insists on asking Father immediately for permission and thus we will travel to Willingden with Mary and the Children and then we shall all head to London to be with you and Tom for Christmas. Oh Charlotte I am ever so happy and only pray you are the same. I cannot wait to see you and tell you everything.  
With all my love  
Ali x

Charlotte could not help but smile. She was so happy for her sister and could not wish a better husband for her than Mr James Stringer. She was a bit let down by the letter being so brief in details but she understood the reason why that was. Charlotte decided that she must share the good news with Lady Susan and so quickly made her way to the study to find her.  
"Has Tom gone?" Charlotte asked walking into the room noticing Lady Susan was there by herself sitting behind a desk, looking over papers.  
"Yes, he signed and then left, in a bit of a huff I might add, but do not worry yourself Charlotte, he is not mad at you. I have lost track of the many Tom Parker's I have painfully dealt with over my lifetime. My husband was one of them. Always doing what was best for himself, not thinking about the repercussions of his actions and the effect it has on others. I believe he will soon see the error of his ways and will be a better man for it."  
"Poor Tom!" Charlotte sighed.  
"Do not feel sorry for him, my dear. Tom will come out of this unscathed. Sidney is a dutiful brother as evident by his willingness to save Tom and his family from the poorhouse. I have no doubt whatsoever that Sidney will keep him in the same position he is in now but scaled back just a bit perhaps."  
"Yes, you are right Susan. Sidney will not let his brother suffer any"  
"So my dear, what are you and Christian up to for the rest of the day?"  
"Christian has gone. He said he had some things he needed to tend to but he will see us at dinner"  
"Oh really, how strange. He never mentioned a word to me - I wonder what he is up to?" Lady Susan looked rather perplexed but then noticed Charlotte clutching Alison's letter and questioned her about it. Charlotte enthusiastically read the letter out loud to her.  
"Is that not the best news you have heard all day?" Charlotte asked happily.  
"This is wonderful news indeed. Alison and young Stringer are a perfect match to be sure and they will ALL be here for Christmas - how wonderfully brilliant! And just in time for a certain wedding." Lady Susan winked at Charlotte and Charlotte giggled. Lady Susan stood and walked out from behind her desk and grabbed Charlotte's arm. "Come my dear, let us go and choose what we are to wear to dinner tonight. We must look our best for we have a special guest coming."  
"Oh really, who is that?" Charlotte asked as they walked out of the room together.  
"Sarjeant-at-law, Lord Anthony Ludlow. He has just sent word that he will be here later this evening to deliver some news and requests that the cook make her delicious pot roast. Do you like pot roast Charlotte?"  
"Yes indeed, I do, very much" Charlotte replied. "I just hope the news he brings is good news."  
"Trust me my dear, I have no doubt that it is or he would not bother coming all this way to deliver it himself. He is looking for payment and a pot roast is a small price to pay wouldn't you agree?"


	15. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney finally tells Tom how it is. Sidney goes to Willingden to ask a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the feedback and comments. It makes me happy to know that everyone is enjoying my little story. I think I may have rushed this chapter a bit so overtime I may make a few edits here and there, I felt it important though that Sidney face Charlotte's family.

Sidney sat at the desk in the study at the Parker House on Bedford Street, putting the final touches on some urgent letters to send out when he heard a commotion coming from the front door. It was Tom, he could tell. He quickly finished what he was writing and sealed the last of the letters and handed them to a servant who was waiting nearby. The ruckus grew louder as Tom started calling out to Sidney rather loudly. Sidney could tell Tom was not pleased but did not have time to stay and listen to his murmurings.  
"Make sure these go out straight away" Sidney instructed the servant handing the letters to him.  
"Yes Sir" replied the servant.  
Sidney picked up his hat and coat and a bag that was sitting by the doorway. He started to make his way towards the door when Tom appeared, red faced and obviously distraught. Sidney sighed as he saw what was before him and was reluctant to stop and talk with him so pushed passed him and started towards the front door.  
"Sidney!" Tom yelled after him.  
Sidney stopped and turned to face him. "What is it Tom, I am on my way out and I am in an awful hurry?"  
"Nice to see you too brother! I have just come from Lady Worcester's house."  
"Ah good, so you have been informed then?" replied Sidney as he continued to walk towards the door.  
Tom was still very animated in his actions and stomped the floor as he put his hands on his hips. "I am speechless Sidney, just speechless. Though I do not know why I should be so surprised, it is not uncommon for you to pull these little stunts now is it?"  
Sidney dropped his bag and turned and stared intently at Tom - "WHAT!"  
"For heaven's sake Sidney, is it not enough for you merely to have the girl and the money, but you have to take Sanditon also?"  
"What is it that you are most upset at, the fact that Charlotte will now be more wealthier than you, or that I am now essentially your boss?"  
"Now look here, you know what Sanditon means to me, it has been my passion for many years and I cannot stand by and let it all be taken away from me and by my brother no less and while Charlotte is a lovely girl and a most treasured acquaintance to all of us, I am of no doubt that you would not have given her a second glance if it were not due to the most generous financial endowment given her by Lady Worcester. She is not your equal Sidney and never will be."  
Sidney could feel his anger brewing and was doing all he could to refrain from punching Tom. Charlotte's words still echoed in his ears and he was determined not to give in to his natural instinct and lash out at him. Instead, Sidney picked up his bag and carried on walking out of the house to a waiting carriage but not without Tom following close behind.  
"You do not know what you are talking about Tom and I do not have the time to explain it all to you, only to say that I fell in love with Charlotte way before any of this happened and I would have proposed to her sooner if it were not for the fact that I had to go to London to save your ass and protect the good Parker family name before it was ruined by your negligence." Sidney stopped and turned to Tom "You are right about one thing though - Charlotte is not my equal for she is a better person than all of us combined."  
Sidney handed his bag to the footman and went back to Tom and put his hand on his shoulder and calmly said "Oh and make no mistake Tom, you lost Sanditon all on your own by fooling yourself and others that you had everything under control. You do not care a fig how your actions or lack thereof will affect others. You lie to cover up your own misappropriations and when it all comes crashing down you then expect everybody else to pick up the pieces. I suggest you put your anger towards me aside and for once think of someone else but yourself. Now I have to go away but I will be back in a few days and if you are here when I return - great, we can talk more and work out your role in all this and if not, that is fine as well. We are still brothers Tom and as always I will continue to look after you, Mary and the children." Sidney smiled, nodded his head and entered the carriage. Tom stood speechless as he watched the carriage drive away.

Sidney sat back and sighed a sigh of relief. Finally he could see the plan coming together although he knew there were a few uneasy conversations that needed to be had yet, one was with Eliza and the other with Mr Heywood. Sidney had decided to travel to Willingden to ask Mr Heywood's permission to take Charlotte's hand in marriage. He was going to write a letter but instead thought that due to the present circumstances it would be much more polite and just good manners to do it in person. He had sent a note to Eliza telling her that he had gone to Lord Babingtons's country estate for a few days and he would call on her when he returned. He still did not know what he was going to say to her and how it would all play out as ironically he had to do to her what she had done to him ten years prior, the only difference being that he loved Charlotte with all his heart and was not marrying her for money or any sort of status in society.

By the time Sidney reached Willingden it was nightfall. He took rooms at the tavern in the township and decided he would call on the Heywood's in the morning. He lay awake going over in his mind what he was going to say and acting out every scenario possible. He was starting to feel nervous until his thoughts turned to Charlotte. He missed her dearly and imagined her laying next to him in his arms and longed to feel the gentleness of her lips on his once more. He pictured their wedding night together and ached for the time when he and Charlotte would finally be free to explore each other more intimately. He wanted to please her in every way possible, he wanted to make sure her every need was met. Sidney eventually drifted off to sleep with the sweetest thoughts of Charlotte dancing around in his mind but morning came all too soon and Sidney awoke early eager and more determined to secure Charlotte's hand in marriage. He rented a horse and made his way to the Heywood farm. The morning was dreadfully cold and the brisk cool winds whipping around him was making him wish he had taken a carriage instead. The scenery and landscape more than made up for the wintery conditions and he could imagine Charlotte growing up here as a child. It did not take long for him to arrive at the farmstead and was amazed to see how accurate Charlotte's description had been although he had always imagined it to be much smaller than it actually was. As he trotted up to the farmhouse he could hear laughter and chatter coming from inside and was shocked when the front door flew open and a myriad of children came out skipping and dancing, so much so that the horse he was on became startled and began to panic. Without Sidney noticing, John, Charlotte's brother, stood in front of the horse trying to calm it.  
"Whoa boy - take it easy" he said grabbing the bridle and stroking the horses nose. Much to Sidney's delight, the horse seemed to calm and as John steadied him some more, Sidney quickly dismounted.  
"I am obliged to you" Sidney said as he jumped down.  
"Not at all Sir, he is a lovely horse. Is he yours?" John asked.  
"Ah no, I rented him from the stables in town." Sidney patted the horse.  
"Are you here to see my father then Sir?"  
"Yes, as it happens I am. Excuse me, where are my manners, I am Sidney Parker" Sidney reached out his hand to John. John wiped his hand on the side of his leg and then shook Sidney's hand.  
"Nice to meet you Mr Parker. I am John Heywood." He shook Sidney's hand very vigorously. "No doubt my sister will be very happy to see you."  
"Your sister??" Sidney was confused. Charlotte had not mentioned her leaving London to come back home.  
"Yes she arrived the yesterday, let me call her for you"  
Sidney's heart skipped a beat as he assumed for John to call out Charlotte's name but instead laughed as he heard John call for Alison.  
"Ali.... Ali.... Ali..... "  
Alison appeared at the front door and was obviously surprised when she saw Sidney. Without saying a word, she quickly retreated back into the house and then moments later appeared with two others, Mary and young Stringer. Mary came running over and hugged Sidney.  
"Sidney you are the last person I expected to see. What on earth are you doing here? Are you well, is Tom okay?" Mary started to look nervous.  
"Yes Tom is well. He is at the house in London, but what are you doing here... and Mr Stringer?"  
"Oh you have not heard, young Stringer and Alison are engaged to be married. James wanted to ask Mr Heywood for Alison's hand himself and so here we are." By this time Alison and young Stringer had made their way over to them. Sidney looked at the couple, Stringer with his arm around Alison and Alison grinning from ear to ear.  
"I take it you received a favorable answer then Mr Stringer" said Sidney shaking his hand.  
"Yes indeed Sir, it is official - we are to wed"  
"Well let me then congratulate you both" Sidney took Alison's hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thank you sir" Alison curtsied.  
"Call me Sidney, please" Sidney replied.  
"Are you in Willingden on business Mr Parker?" Young Stringer asked.  
"No... well yes I dare say I am. Personal business that is."  
"Well let us not dilly dally any longer in this freezing air. Come inside Sidney. Mr and Mrs Heywood will be delighted to meet you" Mary took Sidney's arm and they walked into the house together. Sidney could smell the delectable smells of brewed coffee, newly fried bacon and the aroma of freshly baked bread in the air. To him everything he was experiencing was reminding him of home... of the home he wanted for both he and Charlotte. Mary lead him into the kitchen where there were still children sitting at the table eating. He immediately recognized his own nephews and nieces who squealed with delight when they saw their Uncle Sidney and ran and hugged him. Sidney was delighted to see them and quickly lifted little Henry up onto his hip and began to tickle him until Mary interrupted. "Sidney this is Mrs Heywood" Sidney reached out his hand to shake Mrs Heywood's hand while young Henry still hung around his neck.  
"This is Tom's brother, Sidney" Mary explained to Mrs Heywood.  
Mrs Heywood stopped and looked Sidney up and down. "So you are the famous Mr Sidney Parker to whom my Charlotte ran off to play nurse maid to?"  
Sidney could feel his face going red "Why yes I am, and I am ever so grateful. I fear I would not be standing here today if it were not for her."  
Mrs Heywood smiled. "Well you are every bit as handsome as she described you sir, but maybe not as tall. She had put it in our minds that you were are giant" "Everyone looks like a giant to her" Alison laughed "She is two whole years older than me and I am taller than her by far." Sidney smiled. He was happy to know that Charlotte had talked about him and it seemed to have been in a positive light. He knew he had got off lightly and would not have blamed her if she had spoken ill of him, considering how he had handled things.  
"Pray what brings you to Willingden Sir?" Mrs Heywood asked.  
"Actually I was hoping to speak with your husband if that is agreeable. Is he here?" Sidney could not help but noticed Mrs Heywood's cheeky sideways glance to Mary and Alison. He wondered if she knew what he was really there for.  
"He will be back shortly. He has gone to check on some of the livestock but he should be back any moment. In the meantime please have a seat Mr Parker, there is plenty of food and you look like you could do with a bit of nourishment" Mrs Heywood gestured to the big table sitting in the middle of the kitchen laden with food. Sidney was more than happy to oblige and sat at the first empty chair he could see. Mary, Alison and young Stringer sat down as well while Mrs Heywood shooed the remaining children away into a nearby room.  
"Tell me Mr Parker, did you chance to see my sister while you were in London?" Alison asked.  
Sidney took a sip of his coffee and placed it on the table. "Yes, in fact I saw her just yesterday and she seemed in good spirits."  
"And Tom?" Mary asked.  
"Yes I spoke with Tom briefly just before I left, business matters of course. We still have quite a lot to discuss on my return"  
"And how long are you in Willingden for Mr Parker?" Young Stringer asked.  
"Ah, not long, I shall return to London tomorrow." Sidney started to eat his breakfast as a way to deflect anymore questions directed at him especially any that would refer to Eliza. The morning wore on quickly as everyone sat around the table eating, talking and laughing. Sidney felt quite at home and enjoyed the informal setting. He had not been shy in his detest for London society and felt quite at ease sitting in the Heywood kitchen. As the sun shone through the windows Sidney could not help but feel at peace, for once he did not feel out of place, he did not feel like an outlier. That is until Mr Heywood walked in and he quickly remembered the task at hand. Introductions were made and Mr Heywood invited Sidney into another room so they could talk in private. Sidney quickly brushed himself down and followed Mr Heywood into a small but cozy room near the front of the house. It was warm with a blazing fire roaring.  
"Do you smoke Mr Parker?" Mr Heywood said putting a pipe in his mouth and lighting it.  
"No, not anymore, well that is I am trying to give up" Sidney said nervously.  
"Well have a drink then instead" said Mr Heywood eluding to the tray of port that sat on a desk in the corner of the room.  
"Maybe later... it is still rather early."  
"Nonsense. I know what you London gentleman are like. It is never too early for a drink. Please, help yourself"  
Sidney felt obliged and walked over and poured both himself and Mr Heywood a drink.  
"None for me" Mr Heywood said in between puffs of smoke. "It is far too early for a farmer to be drinking"  
Sidney put the glasses down and walked over to the empty chair and sat down. His nerves were beginning to escalate until Mr Heywood again broke the silence and came straight to the point.  
"So you want to marry my Charlotte" he said.  
Sidney was quite shocked that he already knew the nature of his visit. "Ahhh yes sir, but how did you...."  
"Because you look like a man deeply in love and there is nothing here in Willingden that would warrant any business that you would require. I know my daughter Mr Parker. When she returned from Sanditon she was not the same Charlotte that left. Something had changed in her, something that I had never seen before. She did not tell me or her Ma what had happened but we knew that her heart had been broken. We may be simple country folk Mr Parker, but we know the workings of a heart - our 12 children are all proof of that"  
SIdney smiled. He knew exactly what Mr Heywood was eluding to.  
"So, how do I know you will not break her heart again - are you not engaged to someone else..... pray tell me Mr Parker, what sort of a gentleman proposes to one girl while engaged to another?"  
Sidney sat up straight and stared into the fire. This was the time he had been preparing for and he needed for it to go smoothly. He took a deep breath and replied.  
"If you are aware of my engagement to Mrs Campion then no doubt you are aware of the circumstances surrounding its origin. I do not love Eliza, nor do I wish to marry her. It was done out of necessity, out of desperation to save my brother from the debtors prison and also in the hopes of keeping the Parker name honorable. I did what I thought was the only thing I could do at the time but I could not, I can not give Charlotte up. I died inside the day she left and every day after that. It became so bad that it made me physically sick even to the point that my family feared for my life. It all changed when Charlotte came back to Sanditon to take care of me. I knew then that she still cared for me and I was determined more than ever to find a way for us to be together."  
Mr Heywood puffed on his pipe. "And have you been successful Mr Parker, have you found a way?"  
Sidney rose to his feet and walked towards the mantelpiece. "Yes I believe I have." he replied. "Lady Worcester has been very instrumental in bringing about its success and when I return to London tomorrow all will be confirmed and nothing will be stopping Charlotte and I from marrying, well nothing except for your approval Mr Heywood. I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her with all my heart and I want to make her happy. Do you consent?"  
Mr Heywood looked up at Sidney with a blank look on his face. Sidney could not make out what his reply was going to be. "I think I'll take that drink now" he said stubbing his pipe out. Sidney collected the glass and handed it to Mr Heywood and watched as he drank it down. Mr Heywood then rose to his feet and looked earnestly into Sidney's eyes.  
"I consent..." he said warmly. "However do not mistake that I give my consent easily as like any father I have my reservations but I can see what kind of man you are Mr Parker. You are honorable and truthful and willing to sacrifice for the good of your family which are fine qualities for a husband to have but know this, if you ever hurt her or mistreat her in anyway you will not only suffer my wrath but the wrath of those listening outside that door" Mr Heywood started laughing as the door flew open and cries of joy and clapping were heard. Sidney shook Mr Heywood's hand as everyone rushed to hug him. Mary especially seemed overjoyed and with tears running down her eyes she embraced Sidney. "Finally - at last...." she cried.


	16. Much ado about a few things really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte finally sees some light at the end of the tunnel and now can see a happy ending for her and Sidney. She learns a bit more about Lord Sutherland and the mystery girl at the Winter Ball. An unwelcome guest shows up at Lady Susan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a follow on from the chapter 14 and is happening at the same time that Sidney is visiting the Heywood's in Willingden.

Charlotte entered the drawing room to find it full of people; she had estimated at least 30. Again, Lady Susan's idea of a small intimate gathering did not mean the same to Charlotte as it did to her. She looked around the room hoping to see a familiar face, but she could not even find Christian which was beginning to worry her, for she had not seen him since earlier that morning. Suddenly she caught eye of a familiar face and remembered it was Catherine Hanham whom she had met at the Winter ball in Sanditon. Catherine walked towards Charlotte smiling and on approaching her grabbed both her hands.  
"My dear Charlotte. I knew our paths would cross again. You look just lovely. I pray your journey to London was tolerable - that Mrs Campion is a one, I can hardly bear 2 minutes with her let alone a long journey. How are you? Susan tells me you are adjusting to London society extremely well." Catherine hardly took a breath as she spoke.  
"Yes, I am very well indeed, thank you" Charlotte replied "And my journey to London was not that bad at all, I actually quite enjoyed it"  
Catherine grinned cheekily as she glanced at Charlotte sideways. "Yes well having Mr Parker there would be a most welcome relief indeed - I dear say one could rightfully tolerate any journey if he was all they had to look at. It is a well known fact that Mr Sidney Parker is one of the most handsomest men in the whole of London" Catherine let go of Charlotte's hands and pulled her fan from her sleeve and quickly began fanning herself. "Ah there she is..." she added looking towards the other end of the room. Charlotte looked over to where Catherine was looking and saw Christian. He was standing talking to a group of people and by his side was a most attractive young lady. Charlotte did not recognize her at first but then remembered she was the girl in blue from the Winter Ball in Sanditon that Christian seemed in such a hurry to speak with.  
"Who is that young lady talking with Lord Sutherland?" Charlotte quickly asked.  
"Why that is my daughter Annabelle-Jane Hanham. She is just 16 years old you know, but very well accomplished and most admired wherever she goes. She has already had numerous marriage propositions, but no one of any consequence mind you... though of no fault of her own of course. Lord Sutherland has also taken a very strong interest in her and William and I have encouraged the match. I dear say they will be engaged before the winter's end."  
Charlotte and Catherine kept talking for a while and then Lady Susan approached with a very stoutly yet proud looking gentleman on her arm.  
"Ladies, may I introduce Serjeant-at-Law, Lord Anthony Ludlow" Catherine and Charlotte both curtsied. "Mrs Catherine Hanham and Miss Charlotte Heywood" Lady Susan introduced them to Lord Ludlow, nodding to each of the consecutively.  
"Charmed I'm sure" replied Lord Ludlow in a rather posh voice.  
"Lord Ludlow is our guest of honor tonight for he has proved himself a most loyal friend indeed. Miss Heywood is the young lady I was telling you about Lord Ludlow." Lord Ludlow looked Charlotte up and down but it was not done in a flirtatious nature. He peered over the top of his spectacles and smiled widely at her.  
"Miss Heywood it is a delight and I am honored that Lady Susan sought my help on your little legal dilemma" Lord Ludlow looked around the room as if he were a secret spy with a saucy secret to disclose. Charlotte found it quite intriguing and smiled brightly back at him.  
"Well now that introductions have been made we will leave you both to discuss the important matters at hand." Lady Susan winked at Charlotte and then she and Catherine walked away leaving Lord Ludlow and Charlotte alone in the corner of the room. Lord Ludlow began talking.  
"Let me tell you Miss Heywood, I very rarely get involved in such matters but there is no turning Lady Susan down. When she sets her sights on something she will not rest until she gets what she wants and it seems to me that she wants Mr Parker to be free to marry the woman he loves."  
"I know exactly what you mean Sir, I have learned for myself that she is a great lady of influence and power and I am overwhelmed by her generosity and kindness"  
"Yes, well you may be wondering the results of my investigations. Make no mistake Miss Heywood it took some time, but we found a way out of the contract between Mrs Campion and Mr Parker and we have notified Mrs Campion's lawyers of the error. The contract has been terminated and as of 5pm this evening the engagement between Mr Parker and Mrs Campion is no longer. However Mr Parker will have to pay back a substantial sum of money to Mrs Campion and I dear say her lawyers will try to appeal."  
Charlotte could hardly believe it and felt giddy with happiness and much to Lord Ludlow's surprise she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He chuckled as Charlotte squeezed him tightly and welcomed the affection without defense.  
"May I ask Sir" said Charlotte pulling away from him. "What was the error that enabled such a result?"  
Lord Ludlow was still chuckling as he found his reply to Charlotte's question rather amusing himself. "It was a simple thing really, something that anyone could have picked up if they had only read through the damn thing properly..."  
"And what was that" Charlotte asked eagerly  
"Mr Parker did not sign it. He dated it but there was no signature. It does not take a great genius legal mind to know that the contract is not binding without the signature of both parties. How the lawyers all overlooked this one simple fact just baffles me. Their attention to detail was very lacking to say the least; eager to get their fee I feel."  
Lord Ludlow kept on talking but Charlotte was not listening. She could hardly believe it. She was both overjoyed and in shock as well. For the longest time she and Sidney had felt trapped by Mrs Campion and her contract. Charlotte looked over at Lady Susan who was looking back at her and smiling. Why had Sidney not signed the contract? Did he do it intentionally or was he completely oblivious to the oversight? So many questions and thoughts rushed through her mind but she finally took hold of herself and now all she wanted to do was to rush to Sidney and tell him the good news when all of a sudden a servant came in to announce dinner and asked that they all make their way to the dining room. Charlotte could still hear Lord Ludlow talking and refocused on him.  
"..... don't let my title or wealth confuse you my dear, I am a simple man Miss Heywood, no matter what they tell you. Yes a good pot roast will suffice me. May I escort you in?" he said extending his arm to her. "Of course" she replied happily taking Lord Ludlow's arm.  
Charlotte's mood was bright and happy. As she sat eating dinner she was filled with eagerness and joy and conversations, as did wine and food, flowed freely. At the end of the night the men withdrew to the parlor for their brandy and cigars while the women all assembled in the drawing room. She sat down almost bursting at the seems. She had never had a five course pot roast dinner before but she had learned very quickly that Lady Susan never did things in half measures. She had told Charlotte that a thing worth doing is a thing worth doing well and Charlotte had seen much proof of this in the short time she had known Lady Susan.  
Charlotte looked around the room at all the elegant women who were gathered there as they flocked around Lady Susan like a moth to a flame. She saw Annabelle-Jane move towards the piano and sit down and start to sort through the sheet music sitting on the music rack. Mrs Hanham was right, her daughter was most accomplished indeed and had no doubt be trained up in all things to do with London society and was very accomplished Charlotte thought for someone so young. Charlotte was impressed by her poise and grace and proficiency as her hands magically glided over the piano keys and her singing voice was that of a heavenly angel. As Annabelle-Jane finished her aria, everybody clapped enthusiastically including Charlotte who rose to her feet just in awe of the talent she had witnessed before her. After the clapping had died down, Charlotte walked over to Annabelle just as she started to play something else. That was just beautiful" Charlotte said.  
Annabelle-Jane stopped and looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. Do you play?" Annabelle-Jane asked.  
"A bit, but very ill. I do not think you can even call it playing come to think of it. I'm Charlotte Heywood" Charlotte said introducing herself.  
"Annabelle-Jane Hanham" came the reply "And how do you know my mother Miss Heywood, I saw you both talking before dinner"  
"I met her at the Winter Ball in Sanditon. She delivered a letter to me from Lady Worcester."  
"You were at the ball?"  
"Yes - in fact that is where I met Lord Sutherland. We had been dancing most of the night together - that is until you arrived. I think he is very smitten by you."  
Annabelle-Jane giggled. "Shall I let you in on a little secret Miss Heywood? Lord Sutherland and I are in love. I am expecting him to propose to me any day now."  
"Oh my, that is wonderful news. I wish you every happiness Miss Hanham, really."  
Annabelle started to frown and looked at Charlotte very concerned. "There is something holding him back though. He has not been the same since that night in Sanditon. I did not know he had even returned to London until he came to call on me this afternoon. What do you think I should do Miss Heywood?"  
Charlotte seemed a little taken back that Annabelle was asking her for advice but could see the desperation in her eyes. "If it were me, I would talk to him. Maybe he has something on his mind worrying him. I am sure it is nothing but when you do get a chance, let him know about your concerns" Charlotte put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder to reassure her. "I do not profess to be an expert in matters concerning the heart but at the ball I could tell that Lord Sutherland's feelings towards you were more than that of a friend. Men are such fickle creatures. I have six brothers and I still cannot work them out"  
Charlotte and Annabelle laughed but were interrupted by a commotion coming from the foyer and looked over just as the door flew open. To Charlotte's surprise there stood Mrs Campion, red faced and panting like a very angry hungry dog. She surveyed the room until her eyes fell upon Charlotte. Charlotte looked to her side just to make sure it wasn't someone else that Mrs Campion was looking at but alas her worst fears were confirmed when she saw no one standing at her side.  
"HOW DEAR YOU, HOW DEAR YOU, HOW DEAR YOU! Mrs Campion screamed out at the top of her voice. The men hearing the commotion began to appear to see the reasoning behind the ruckus.  
Charlotte was agasp and stood frozen. She could not move and she could not speak. Lady Susan arose from her chair and walked calmly over and stood next to Charlotte and took her hand. She saw Christian hovering at the door and called out to him.  
"Lord Sutherland, would you kindly escort Mrs Campion to the study and give her a glass of wine or perhaps something stronger. She seems a bit out of sorts."  
Christian quickly went to Mrs Campion's side and grabbed her arm. Mrs Campion pulled her arm from his grasp.  
"Take your hands off me" she yelled at him.  
Two other gentleman appeared at Mrs Campions's side and Christian once again took her arm. After a few seconds, she reluctantly went with him as she finally began to notice all the eyes upon her. Lady Susan looked at Annabelle "Play something jolly my dear". Annabelle instantly began playing while Lady Susan ushered Charlotte out of the drawing room into the foyer. When they were finally alone, away from the crowd Charlotte grew anxious and the adrenaline flowing through her body made her feel weak. Lady Susan steadied her and looked straight into her eyes.  
"Do not worry yourself Charlotte. I was expecting this, although not quite in this manner, at my home, in front of my guests, I thought she would have more class but obviously I was mistaken. However it is what it is and we need to deal with it now rather later. I will go in and talk to her. Why don't you go to your room and compose yourself. I will ask Edith to run you a bath - I always find a leisurely soak with a few drops of lavender help to relax the mind and body." Charlotte nodded in agreeance and began to make her way up the stairs towards her room. Lady Susan rubbed her hands together as she took a deep breath and quickly walked towards the study. Charlotte sat on the edge of her bed in disbelief. The more she thought about it the more her courage grew. She knew she had nothing to be sorry for and decided that she must face Mrs Campion and be truthful with her about the affection Sidney and her felt for each other. She walked towards the door and opened it to find Lord Sutherland standing there. "Charlotte - I just came to see if you were okay." Christian seemed rather agitated and nervous. "Yes Christian I am fine. I was a little shocked at first but now I must go to her and explain" "Wait! before you go, I have something I must absolutely tell you before I burst" "Right now! I really don't have time Christian for your gossip and stories." Charlotte tried to push past him until he caught her arm. "I am in love with you Charlotte... I am hopelessly and gloriously in love with you. Marry me - we will be perfect together - Mr Parker is not worthy of you." Again for the second time that night Charlotte stood frozen, her mouth wide open and with her heart pounding and with the adrenaline returning, Charlotte quickly felt the strength in her legs give way as everything went black and she fainted quickly and swiftly to the floor.


	17. A proposal - finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Sutherland tells Charlotte's of his feelings for her. Charlotte receives a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken so long. I went back to work this week and what with one thing and another got rather busy and distracted. However because of your lovely comments coming through it encouraged me to get writing again so here it is. I actually read through the first 16 chapters before I started this one. I apologize for all the typos. I will go ahead and edit everything once I have completed the story. This is my first time writing anything ever so that's my excuse for the bad grammar and spelling errors etc. Despite all that, thank you all again for your encouraging comments. It gives me great joy to know that you are enjoying the story just as much as I am enjoying writing it. I try to update it at least once a week. If I have a good week I may write two chapters but that is very rare - ha ha. I hope you enjoy chapter 17,

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw Christian kneeling beside her. She remembered instantly Christian's words to her before her legs gave way and she crumbled to the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Christian asked with a very concerned look on his face.  
"Yes, just a little light headed that is all. I feel well enough, I think I am just tired. It has been a very full week. I just need to lie down on my bed and rest for a bit" Charlotte tried sitting up with Christian's help and then finally made her way to her feet. Christian took her arm and helped her into the room and to her bed where she sat down on the edge.  
"My dear Charlotte, are you sure you are okay? Let me fetch a doctor for you?"  
"No I am fine, I assure you. I just need to rest."  
"Then I will leave you. We can talk in the morning, when you are better."  
"Thank you. Could you send Edith in? She was running a bath for me but I think I will skip that tonight and go straight to sleep"  
Christian nodded his head "I will summon her straight away". Christian started to exit the room. As he reached the door he turned back and looked at Charlotte. He hesitated for a bit and then said "You know I meant every word Charlotte. I don't need an answer this very moment but I would like to talk to you more about it, maybe in the morning, when you are feeling better?."  
The thought of hurting Christian made Charlotte feel uneasy. They had become close friends and she had come to rely on him quite a bit since her stay in London. However she knew the agony it would cause if she were to draw things out and did not want to lead him on or give him false hope. She knew she had to make her feelings known to him even if it risked their friendship.  
"Christian you have become one of my dearest friends in the world. I am sorry if my actions have caused you to think that I feel anything but friendship for you, it they have, it was unintentional on my part, I assure you. I am love with Sidney... Mr Parker"  
"I do not see for the life of me what you see in that gentleman, he is handsome to be sure, but that can be his only quality for he has no title or wealth to speak of. He cannot give you what I can give you."  
"Do you think me that shallow that I would only love a man because of his money and title or what they can offer me."  
"No of course not, if I know anything about you at all it is that you love no matter what a person's station in life. You are pure, gentle, non-judgmental. You have a way of making a person feel like they are the only one in the room even though there may be hundreds surrounding them. "  
"If you understand that about me then you will understand why I feel for Mr Parker as I do. He truly is the best of gentleman and just tonight I have learned there is nothing now preventing us from being together. We are to wed Christian. He is to become my husband"  
Christian walked towards Charlotte and knelt down on the ground in front of her and took her hands. "Please Charlotte, give me a chance, give us a chance, I beg you!"  
Charlotte pulled away from Christian and stood up. "Promise me that you will not let this come between us, I need you as my friend Christian, I truly do and as a friend I want to make this night a little better for you. I have it on good authority that there is a certain young woman, who is downstairs as we speak, who holds you in the highest of regards and has expressed a desire to be more well acquainted with you than she is at this present time. Why don't you go and talk with Annabelle-Jane? She is worried about you and she needs reassurance that you are still in love with her just as much as she is with you."  
Christian stood up and looked at Charlotte with surprise. He was not aware that Charlotte and Annabelle had been introduced. "You have spoken to her?" he asked Charlotte.  
"Yes and she is lovely Christian. She will make you a good wife. She is so well accomplished and plays the piano and sings like an angel. She is just what a wealthy young Lord such as yourself requires in a wife. She will make you happy and she has been well trained in the ways of London society. I am just a farmer's daughter who only cares for a humble cottage in the country somewhere, perhaps Sanditon, with my Mr Parker... with my Sidney."  
"You really love him, don't you" Christian asked.  
"With all my heart. He is my soul mate" Charlotte smiled as she reached out and touched Christian's arm. "Now go and let me rest, go find Annabelle before she leaves. She will be wondering where you are."  
Christian stood still for a moment contemplating what he had to do next. “Yes you are right. I will go and talk with her, it is the right thing to do.” He smiles and bowed at Charlotte and walked out of the room.

Charlotte woke quite late the next morning as Edith entered room and drew the curtains. The sun shone brightly into the room lifting Charlotte’s spirits. “Is Lady Susan awake yet?” She asked.  
"Yes Miss. She arose quite early and has left the house to take care of some business. She asked me to inform you that all is well and she will return later as soon as she can to take you shopping"  
Charlotte jumped up out of bed. She wondered what Lady Susan's message meant. Had she talked with Mrs Campion and had all been settled? She could hardly wait until Lady Susan returned so she could hear all about it and why were they going shopping? Lady Susan had already spoiled Charlotte with dresses, jewelry and such, she did not want for anything more. Charlotte quickly dressed with Edith's help and headed downstairs into the dining room where a grand breakfast had been laid out for her. She sat down and began to eat. At last her appetite had returned and she was enjoying her breakfast immensely. The door opened and a servant came in. "You have a visitor Miss. Mr Parker is here to see you."  
Charlotte sat up straight and wiped her mouth. "Please send him in" she asked the servant.  
The servant left and Charlotte stood up and smoothed herself down. Of course it could be anyone of the three Parker brothers she thought to herself, but she only truly wished to see one of them. She wondered who it could be. Surely it was not Sidney as Lady Susan had told him to stay away until everything was taken care of or maybe it was Tom coming to give her a dressing down or perhaps it was Arthur coming to scold her for not visiting Diana or himself. Charlotte grew breathless with anticipation and then the door opened and in walked Sidney. Charlotte could hardly contain herself and started to smile from ear to ear.  
"Mr Parker, how kind of you to visit. Please won't you join me for some breakfast?"  
Sidney's smile was as big and bright as Charlotte's. "Miss Heywood, how lovely to see you again and may I add you look rather striking today? New dress?"  
Charlotte giggled. "Yes, in fact it is. Lady Susan has been spoiling me although I do not know why. Please sit"  
"I would love to but I am only here for a brief visit. I gather Lady Susan is out?"  
"Yes, she had some business to take care of but she should be back at any moment now."  
"And what of your friend... Lord Sutherland... is he here?"  
"No, no he is not. I do not even know where he is. I assume at his own estate." Charlotte was growing anxious and wondered where Sidney's line of questioning was going. Sidney turned to the servant standing by the door and asked for him to leave. Once the door was closed Sidney walked up to Charlotte and took her hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes and said nothing. Charlotte grew uneasy. It reminded her all too much of that awful day in Sanditon when Sidney returned from London and told her the dreadful news that he had engaged himself to Mrs Campion. She could not go through that again and began to feel panicked. "Just tell me" she said rather curtly. "What has happened now?"  
Sidney smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"What is the bad news. The last time you took my hands and looked at me like this, you broke my heart. I cannot bear it again Sidney, I just couldn't"  
Sidney laughed. "Forgive me. I am just happy to be in your presence again. No, I do not have bad news. Everything is still as it was before I left..."  
"Before you left... where have you been"  
"Do you remember the night at the inn, when you asked me if I had a question for you and I told you I would know the right time to ask it"  
"Yes"  
"Well now is the time!" Still holding Charlotte's hands Sidney lowered himself to the floor and onto his knees. "Charlotte Heywood, I love you more than you will ever know... will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Charlotte looked deep into Sidney's eyes and could see them glassing up with emotion. Had she heard him correctly? Had he just officially proposed to her? She could feel her own eyes welling up with tears.  
"Yes, yes of course" She replied. Sidney quickly rose to his feet and took Charlotte in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Charlotte could feel her body tingling all over and wished that the kiss would never end. Suddenly Sidney pulled away. He reached in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a little leather pouch, opened it up and pulled a ring out of it.  
"This was my mothers" he said as he placed it on her ring finger. "My father gave it to her when they became engaged and she gave it to me and told me only to give it to the woman who has truly won my heart and you Charlotte Heywood won my heart a very long time ago on a cliff top in Sanditon and you continue to have it now and forever." he bent down and kissed the ring on Charlotte's hand.  
Charlotte immediately embraced him. "It is beautiful Sidney." She said staring at it.  
"You are beautiful" Sidney added looking at Charlotte lovingly.  
"I wish Alison were here... and my parents and family. I must write to them straight away"  
"Actually they already know"  
"They know?"  
"Yes, I have been to Willingden. I could not propose without obtaining your father's blessing. I just got back actually - I haven't even been home yet, I came straight here to see you. I couldn't wait any longer."  
"And how was my father? Did he give his permission?"  
"I was nervous to be sure but he quickly made me feel at ease and of course gave me his blessing. I couldn't propose to you Charlotte without your parents consent."  
"That means a lot to me Sidney, it truly makes me very happy." Charlotte took Sidney's hand and kissed it. Sidney stroked her cheek and was fighting everything within him to take her in his arms again. His mind went back to that night at the inn and the moment of passion they had shared. Now her very presence was enough to make him want her more and the fact that she was standing so close to him was enough to bring back those feelings of desire and wanting. He could not help himself and looked down at Charlotte's ample cleavage. He desperately longed for the day where he could take her and make her his, not merely with a ring but with his whole body. He felt his muscles start to tense and he quickly stood back and cleared his throat.  
"Sidney If you have been in Willingden then you have not heard the news then?" Charlotte asked quickly interrupting Sidney's thoughts.  
"Heard what news?"  
"Lord Ludlow found a discrepancy in the contract between yourself and Mrs Campion. You didn't sign it Sidney. The contract is void without both signatures"  
Sidney looked confused and turned around and began to pace. "I didn't sign it... I didn't sign it... I didn't sign it - does Eliza know this?"  
"Yes she was not happy about it and I thought you already knew which is why you proposed."  
"No, I didn't know. I decided I wanted to marry you no matter what Charlotte. I didn't care if they found a way or not. I was going to make it work no matter what. I could not bear it if we could not be together."  
"Oh Sidney, that was very risky of you but as fate would have it your riskiness has paid off. We are free to marry and I cannot wait."  
"Yes we will not be engaged long, I am determine we marry as quickly as possible. But first I must visit Eliza to make sure she is okay. I can only imagine how she might be feeling at this time"  
"You have a good heart Sidney - just one of the things I most admire about you, but do no linger there for long, I would hate for her to get her hooks into you again"  
Sidney kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about my dear and I want to talk to you later about the other things you admire most about me. I will see you again soon. We have much to discuss and to plan". Sidney smiled and winked at her and turned and left the room.  
Charlotte could hardly believe it. She was engaged. She put her hand up in the air and stared at the ring that Sidney had given her. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She was giddy with happiness and could hardly wait to tell Lady Susan. She ran out of the dining room and ran into Lord Sutherland.  
"I'm so sorry Christian. I didn't see you there"  
"Obviously" Christian replied. "I came to check on you after your little fainting spell last night but I see that you are healthy and fighting fit and I think I know why - was that Parker I saw leaving?"  
"Yes, yes it was..." Charlotte lifted her hand to show Christian the ring. "We are engaged" Charlotte said.  
"Well he didn't waste much time did he although his taste in jewelry leaves much to be desired. Where did he get that from.. some peddler I bet!"  
Charlotte looked at Christian very disappointed in his comments. "It was his mothers and it is very beautiful and I would not care if he got it from a peddler or fished it out of the Thames itself." Charlotte stomped off back down the hallway and Christian followed quickly after her.  
"Do not be mad at me Charlotte, I am only jealous. You are right - it is beautiful. I am very happy for you"  
Charlotte stopped and looked at Christian and then after a moment of silence she spoke. "Thank you. I can see that you don't totally mean that but I will accept your apology for now. And what of Miss Hanham? Did you speak to her like I suggested?"  
Christian sighed. "Yes... I spoke to her like you suggested"  
"And..."  
"And what?"  
"And what was the result. Did she tell you she loves you, did you talk to her about the future, did you..."  
"Yes all of that."  
"I do not understand then, what is the problem?"  
"Well nothing really. She is perfect in every way possible and she will make a most suitable wife."  
"So why do you hesitate?"  
"Because she does not challenge me. She does not even challenge herself. I asked her what her favorite color was and she said whatever mine was. She does not think for herself and all I can think is that she has been trained up by her ghastly mother be some sort of aristocratic courtesan. In short Charlotte she is not you! She is not this wonderful glorious woman I see standing in front of me and I do not love her... I love you"  
Just then Charlotte had an uneasy feeling that they were not alone. She turned to see Sidney standing a few feet away from them holding his hat in his hand. Charlotte wondered how much he had heard. There was an awkward silence until Sidney broke it - "I forgot my hat..." he said rather loudly. He looked at both Christian and Charlotte rather bewildered and then turned to leave. Charlotte followed after him and before she could reach him, he turned around and spoke to them both. "I do not know what is happening here and nor do I wish to know. I trust Miss Heywood that you will sort this out and that it will not become a problem between us and as for you Lord Sutherland, I encourage you that for your own safety, you will refrain from making such declarations to my fiance ever again. Is that to be understood"  
Christian mumbled "Yes sir"  
Sidney stepped forward lifting both his hands, cane in one and hat in the other... "Is that to be understood?" he yelled.  
"Yes Sir" replied Christian very loudly and clearly.  
Sidney stared at Charlotte rather sternly but then his features softened. He smiled at her and walked out of the house Charlotte followed after him, not saying a word. She stood on the front steps shivering in the cold as she watched Sidney enter the carriage. He looked out of the window at her and then faced forward as they drove away. Charlotte was confused by his demeanor. Was he mad at her or at Christian? Surely it was Christian for it was he making the declarations of love not she. Did Sidney think she had encouraged such affections? She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice Lady Susan pull up in her own carriage. Lady Susan stepped out and looked at Charlotte.  
"My my Charlotte what on earth are you doing outside in this freezing air and what has you looking so forlorn? Come back in the carriage with me and Phipps will get your coat and hat." Lady Susan took Charlotte's arm and guided her into the carriage.  
"Where are we going?" asked Charlotte.  
"Oh didn't I tell you, you have an appointment with London's most sought after wedding dress makers and we cannot be late. She knows just the dress she will design and make for you and there is no time to waste. She is eager to begin, after-all the wedding not far away now and there is much to be done!"


	18. All is well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney talks to Mrs C. He returns home and tells Arthur & Diana his wonderful news. A misunderstanding between Sidney and Charlotte is settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but was done intentionally so as to not be so cruel to the readers who were upset that there was a riff between Charlotte & Sidney in the previous chapter after they had finally become engaged. Sorry about that. I hope that this makes up for it.

Sidney looked from the window of the carriage at Charlotte standing on the front stairs. He could tell she was cold and wanted to go to her but he was still frustrated with what he had just witnessed. He did not blame Charlotte in the slightest. His anger had been directed at Lord Sutherland alone and if it had not been for Charlotte's presence he would have lashed out and punched him again in the face. Sidney had known he would be trouble since the first time he saw him dancing with her at the Winter Ball in Sanditon. He wanted to make his point clear to him but did not want to upset Charlotte in the process. It seemed to him now as he looked at her sad face that perhaps his plan had back fired and that now she may think that he was angry with her as well. He made up his mind that he would make it up to her later and tapped on the roof of the carriage to indicate to the driver to leave. He took one last look at his fiance and managed to give her a weak smile before turning forward as the carriage began to move off. They were not completely clear of Lady Susan's driveway when he looked back and saw Charlotte getting into another carriage with Lady Susan. He knew she was safe with her and he saw no signs of that scoundrel Lord Sutherland. Yes, he would see her later and he would apologize to Charlotte for his actions and ask her forgiveness, after-all he had been told many times that there was much pleasure in making up after a misunderstanding or a disagreement. Sidney knew he had many more of those to come as he and Charlotte started their lives together and he looked forward to everyone of them.

It was not long before Sidney reached Mrs Campion's apartment and found himself sitting and waiting anxiously in the front parlor for her. After a few minutes Mrs Campion entered. Sidney stood up but she did not look at him or acknowledge him. Sidney could sense her discomfort and was prepared for whatever might eventuate. He did not know of the events that took place the night before. Lady Susan had made it unmistakably clear to Mrs Campion that Sidney was no longer contractually obligated to fulfill his end of the bargain. For a bargain is what is was and no more. Sidney was not in love with her but had agreed to only marry her for the sake of his brother and family. If Mrs Campion really loved him like she said she did she would allow Sidney this opportunity to be happy for once, to marry the woman he actually was in love with and to build a life and a family with her. Lady Susan's words had haunted Mrs Campion all night long. She had not slept but she knew in her heart that she was right. She could not bear the fact that she had entrapped him in the hopes that one day he would love her like he once had. She decided she would relinquish her hold on him and wish him all the best.  
"Eliza, you are well?" Sidney asked after she finally sat down.  
"What do you think Sidney? Do I look well to you?"  
"You look fine Eliza. You always look fine - you know that."  
Mrs Campion looked up to the ceiling and then looked back at him. "Why are you here Sidney? Did you come to rub your success and happiness in my face. I bet you are just patting yourself on the back, after all isn't this what you have wanted all along, isn't she what you have wanted?"  
"I have never been anything but honest with you Eliza. You knew how I felt about Charlotte when I told you about her back at the regatta. Is it really a surprise to you that if there was a chance that I could be with her, save my brother from debtors prison and protect my family honor all at the same time, that I wouldn't take it? Did it not bother you that I was only marrying you for your money... did it not bother you that I did not and do not love you anymore?"  
Mrs Campion stood up and paced around the room. "It did not bother me because you loved me once and I knew you could again. Some of the most happiest of years of my life were when we were together. We were young and in love. Nothing was going to come between us."  
Sidney stood up as well and walked over to her. "That was many years ago Eliza. We were children. You broke my heart and ten years later you expect me to pick up where we left off. You broke me Eliza. You broke every piece of me. I used to think that you were the one person that would never ever hurt me but... I was wrong. It took me forever to get over you but I did it... I got over you. Did you think I would pine after you forever, that I would not meet and fall in love with another?"  
Mrs Campion hid her face in her hands and began to weep. Sidney felt uneasy. A part of him wanted to comfort her but another part of him was telling him to stay as far away from her as possible. He remembered Charlotte's words not to linger longer than was necessary. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Mrs Campion cried a little more and then took a deep breath and calmed herself. She turned to face Sidney and looked directly into his eyes. "I just have one question Sidney before you leave" she said, her voice intermittently breaking in between sobs.  
"Yes of course, what is it" he asked.  
"Did you knowingly not sign the contract?"  
Sidney thought for a moment and then shook his head. "In all honesty I cannot even remember looking at or reading any contract. I think I was in shock and I must have blocked out any instruction to sign anything. All I remember thinking about was the awful duty I had to return to Sanditon and to break Charlotte's heart. It was more than I could bear"  
Eliza smirked at him as if she did not believe his story but Sidney knew deep in his heart that his words were indeed true. He had exhausted every avenue and had seen his engagement to Eliza as the only way to save his brother and his family even if it came at the cost of his own happiness. Despair finally took over him and he did not even remember the carriage ride back to Sanditon. Before he knew it he was in Tom's living room telling Charlotte the worst news. When Charlotte returned back to Willingden, he began to drink heavily as a way to blur everything and everyone out. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would become trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life, that is until he became ill and Charlotte returned to Sanditon to be by his side without hesitation. Seeing her again gave him strength and determination. She alone had brought him back to life and he then knew that even if there was the slightest of hope, he would do everything in his power to win her back and make him his.  
"I could fight this you know, but do not worry, I will not do that to you. I am returning to my estate until the spring and then I am going to France for a year or two. I have told my friends and family that the engagement is off. I told them it was a mutual decision and they are understanding albeit rather confused by my sudden departure and your quick engagement to Miss Heywood."  
"Eliza, I hope that one day we will be able to meet again as friends and we can look back on all this and not feel any ill-will in our hearts."  
"Yes, I would wish that too. I am not a bad person Sidney and so I hope you believe me when I say that I wish only the best for you and Charlotte and I pray you will be both very happy together. You deserve to be happy Sidney, I am only sorry it cannot be with me"  
Sidney smiled. "That is very kind of you. I wish every happiness for you as well." Sidney took Eliza's hand and kissed the back of it before bowing and walking out of the house. He climbed into the carriage and sighed a sigh of relief. For the first time in a very very long time, he felt free. He felt free to love Charlotte and to make her his wife. He felt free from any prejudice or judgement from his family. He felt free to be himself once more and to live the life he wanted to live for himself and not a life that had been put upon him by someone else. He could not help but smile as he thought about his Charlotte. He had waited a long time to be with her and now it was happening. He could finally see all his dreams coming true.

Sidney arrived back at his London home very tired and worn out by the past few days events. He asked a servant to run him a bath as he looked over some letters that were waiting for him. He could see no sign of Tom but he knew he was still there by the mess that lay on the desk in the office. Sidney took his bath and changed his clothes. As he came down he could hear Diana and Arthur talking in the parlor. He went in and greeted his siblings.  
"Oh Sidney, it is so wonderful to see you. How is Lord and Lady Babington?" Diana asked. Sidney had forgotten that he had told everyone that he had gone to Babington's estate. Sidney chuckled to himself. He was sure that what he had to tell them next was going to be a surprise and a shock to them both.  
"I actually didn't end up going there afterall. I went to Willingden instead"  
"Willingden!" Arthur repeated questionably. "What on earth took you to Willingden?"  
"I say isn't Miss Heywood from Willingden?" Diana piped in. "Or somewhere like that. Yes I am sure it was Willingden"  
"Yes Diana you are right. Miss Heywood is from Willingden. I went to see her father. I had some urgent business to discuss with him"  
"What could you have to discuss with Mr Heywood Sidney, he is a farmer for heavens sake."  
"Yes, you are right. He is a farmer indeed and he is to be my future father-in-law." Sidney looked at both Arthur and Diana who were staring back at him appearing rather perplexed.  
"But if he is to be your father-in-law than that means...."  
"Yes Arthur, that means I am to marry Miss Heywood."  
"But you are engaged to Mrs Campion Sidney, have you lost your mind?" Diana asked very concerned.  
"I am no longer engaged to Mrs Campion, I am engaged to Miss Heywood. We are to be married and as it happens it will be very soon"  
"Well hurrah..." shouted Arthur standing to embrace his brother. "I never did like that Mrs Campion you know. I warned you about her didn't I?"  
"Yes you did Arthur" said Sydney laughingly. "Thank you for that"  
"Well I dear say brother you are a quick one. I cannot keep up with all the comings and goings. Have you told Tom yet? Oh poor Tom, what is to happen to Tom? Will he have to go to prison? Are we ruined? Oh my poor nerves, what have you done to us Sidney?" Diana flopped onto the couch reaching her head back with her hand on her forehead. Sidney sat down next to her and took her hand and patted the back of it. "My dear Diana. All is well. Sanditon is saved, Tom will not go to prison and the Parker family survives yet another catastrophe."  
Diana opened one eye and looked at Sidney. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Most definitely. In fact Miss Heywood is in London as we speak staying at Lady Susan's house. I will invite her to dinner in the next couple of days and she can tell you all about it."  
Diana sat straight up as if she had been jolted alive and started clapping her hands. "Oh Sidney that is grand, I shall go and talk to the cook about a menu right this very moment. I do love a dinner party, don't you Arthur?"  
Arthur agreed enthusiastically as Diana left the room and made her way to the kitchen. Arthur turned to Sidney and asked him very diplomatically about Tom.  
"Correct me if I am wrong brother but I am of the mind that Tom already knows about your engagement to Miss Heywood. How did he take it? Will he still be in charge of the rebuilding of Sanditon?"  
"Yes Arthur you are correct. We briefly spoke before I left and he knows where I stand on things. I think he will come around in the end. Whatever people say about him he has determination and passion and that is what needed in building up a town like Sanditon. I cannot do it without him and I dear say brother I cannot do it without you either. I have something in mind for you but we will discuss it later."  
"Well I'll be... how exciting Sidney. I will not let you down. You can count on me"  
Just then Tom appeared at the doorway. He had not heard their conversation but did not seem surprised to see Sidney there.  
"Ah, you are back then?" he said casually.  
"Yes Tom I am back and I am glad to see you still here. I have been to Willingden and I saw Mary there. She said to tell you they will be London by the weeks end."  
"That is good news indeed. I have been missing her and the children so. Is she well... how is the baby??"  
"She is fine Tom. She is Mary. You know how she is?"  
"Yes indeed though I do worry about all this travelling she is doing. It can't be good for her or the baby."  
"Well I don't know about that but she seemed in good spirits and was actually enjoying the fresh country air and farm life in Willingden."  
"Yes quite, but not as exhilarating as the sea air in Sanditon. There is nothing that compares."  
There was silence as Tom walked over and poured himself a drink. "So am I to assume that you were not in Willingden by choice?"  
"Well yes and no. I went to Willingden to ask Charlotte's father for her hand in marriage. It is done Tom. Charlotte and I are engaged and we are to be married as soon as possible"  
Tom smiled. "I am pleased for you Sidney, honestly I am and I wish you all the best. Charlotte is a fine girl and we have thought her part of the Parker family for a long time now, it is about time someone made it permanent. Let us toast you both" Tom poured another drink for himself and one for Arthur and Sidney as well. "To Sidney and Charlotte" Tom toasted as he raised his glass in the air and the took a drink. Arthur and Sidney followed suit as they enthusiastically chimed in "To Sidney and Charlotte".  
Sidney was enjoying being in the company of his brothers. It had been a long while since he had felt at ease with them and they talked and laughed freely as they always had when they were younger, before life had interfered with grown up problems and situations. As they sat around talking and laughing they were unaware that a visitor had arrived to the house. Diana appeared at the door and interrupted the men. "Sidney. You have a visitor. Lady Worcester is here and she wishes to see you immediately and she seems rather displeased." Diana's voice sounded very nervous although with a touch of excitement. Sidney put down his drink, stood up and went to the drawing room. As he entered the room he opened his mouth to greet her but she cut him off before he could begin.  
"I will not for the life of me understand men and all their workings but I dear say Mr Parker you have some explaining to do. Do you know what it is like to be in the company of a young girl who is being measured and fitted for her wedding gown? Well it should be a wonderful experience full of happiness and anticipation but every time I looked at Charlotte her face was not of that of a impending bride but that of a very unhappy fiance who for the life of me would not tell me what you have done to make her feel this way. Now I demand that you go out into that carriage and speak to your fiance. I do not want to know the details but I will not leave here until she is smiling again. This should be the happiest time of her life and I will not let you ruin it for her. Go - go and fix it."  
Sidney was shocked and felt embarrassed. He did not realize Charlotte had been so heartbroken by his actions earlier. He hesitated and stared blankly into space.  
"Did you not hear me Mr Parker, I said go now and fix it!" Lady Susan raised her voice which made Sidney snap awake. He quickly retreated out of the house and into the carriage where he found Charlotte sitting alone.  
"Sidney..." Charlotte seemed surprised to see him.  
"Lady Susan sent me, well commanded me more like it. I am sorry Charlotte, for my behavior earlier today. Please be reassured that my anger was not direct at you nor do I blame you in the slightest. I knew Lord Sutherland was in love with you from the very first but who can blame him? We are to be married Charlotte, I will not let anyone come between us, even Lord Twinkle Toes."  
Charlotte and Sidney laughed and then it became quiet.  
"I must admit I feared the worse. I wish you had talked to me before you left. I was afraid you thought I had encouraged his affection but I can assure you that I did not. I think only of Christian as a friend. It is you I love Sidney. You and you alone"  
Sidney looked into Charlotte's eyes. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. She reached out and took her hand and kissed it.  
"You are right. I should have made my feelings and intentions clear to you before I left. I am afraid you have engaged yourself to a stubborn fool but I will work on that, I promise you. You are amazing Charlotte Heywood. I do not deserve you. I know I have a lot to learn but I am so glad I get to learn it with you. Please say you forgive me?"  
"I forgive you, yes of course, I forgive you." Charlotte reached over and put her hand on his. Sidney could not control himself and leaned forward and kissed Charlotte on the mouth. He reached his hand up behind her head and pulled her in tightly so he could kiss her more deeply and passionately. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Sidney rested his forehead on hers.  
"Come inside" Sidney whispered. "We have much planning to do and Arthur and Diana will be delighted to see you"  
Charlotte smiled affirmatively at Sidney and as Sidney stood up to exit the carriage Charlotte grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the carriage. She cupped his face and kissed him again, this time trailing kisses over his face and down his neck as her hand rested upon his upper thigh. Charlotte's eagerness impressed Sidney and he moaned with pleasure until he reluctantly stopped her. He knew they had to leave the darkly lit carriage before they got too carried away and as much as he enjoyed it and wished for more he decided to take Charlotte's hand and pull her from the carriage. As they walked into the house Sidney smiled to himself. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the whole of England, nay the whole world.


	19. Wedding Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are underway for Charlotte's & Sidney's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for all the spelling and grammatical errors in all my chapters. I am aware that they are there and I promise I will go and clean everything up as soon as I get some time. I know it can be rather annoying when you are reading something and it is full with errors so I thank you for persevering with it nonetheless.
> 
> On another note I would like to dedicate this chapter to the Sanditon Sisterhood and now I believe Brotherhood as well. Thank you for your continued support and for reading my little interpretation of the second part of Sanditon, a story that has brought thousands of people together from all across the world despite difficult and challenging times. Thank you all for your support and encouragement. Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos.

It was a very windy and very chilly day as Charlotte walked along the beach. The wildness of the weather was evidenced in the fierceness of the waves crashing to the shore. She thought about the first time she came to Sanditon and the unexpected adventures that awaited her here. She remembered the advice her father had offered her before she left Willingden and she laughed as she thought to herself just how true his words had been. She had not come to Sanditon with the expectation of falling in love or finding a husband and had been quite adamant on the topic not knowing beforehand that she would fall for the charms and charisma of one Mr Sidney Parker. She was blindsided she thought to herself, he had cast some sort of spell on her. Charlotte smiled as her imagination ran wild with all sorts of reasons as to why she and Sidney had fallen in love but in reality she knew it was meant to be, that it was not an accident or fate, but it was destiny. Sidney was her soul mate and she couldn't wait to start their life together.  
The last few weeks had been a whirlwind for Charlotte and her family and friends. With the vacancy left at St. Peter's Abbey everyone was expecting Charlotte and Sidney to take advantage and marry there but alas Charlotte could not bring herself to marry at the same church and on the same date Sidney was to marry Mrs Campion. She had asked Sidney if they could marry in the New Year, at the end of January, to which he was all too happy to accommodate her request and both were adamant in their desire to marry in Sanditon. In return they offered the church and the date to Alison and James Stringer. Lady Susan went a step further and arranged for James to take up a rather prestigious architectural apprenticeship and had provided the use of one of her city apartments for them to live in until James completed the apprenticeship. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and it had been a few weeks now since that glorious day and while Sidney remained in London, Charlotte had returned to Sanditon with her mother and younger siblings to begin preparations for her own wedding. Tom had set them up in a vacant apartment not far from Trafalgar House. She had not seen Sidney since Alison's wedding and she missed him more and more with every passing day. Her last contact with him was a week ago when she received a short, albeit wonderfully romantic, note from him.

My Dearest Charlotte  
I feel half a man without you by my side and I am longing for the day when I can call myself whole once more. I count myself the luckiest of men and I will do all I can to continue to be worthy of your love and trust.  
Eternally yours  
Sidney

Charlotte clutched her shawl tightly around her shoulders. She stared out over the sea as she made her way back to the apartment. As she entered she was overwhelmed by the noise and commotion. She looked around at all the ribbon, flowers and dresses and sighed heavily. She could hear her mothers voice from the other room admonishing the children to calm down and to stay away from the dresses. Then she and Mary entered the room.  
"Good you're back. How was your walk" Mrs Heywood asked.  
"Very brisk." Charlotte replied. "But I enjoyed it nonetheless. What do you want me to do?"  
Mary and Mrs Heywood looked at each other and smiled.  
"We have a surprise for you Charlotte" Mary giggled.  
Charlotte looked confused and then her face lit up as Alison walked in behind them. Charlotte ran to her and hugged her.  
"Alison you made it. I was worried you wouldn't be back from your honeymoon in time. We have so much to catch up on. When did you arrive in Sanditon? Did you see Sidney before you left London? How is he?"  
Alison smiled brightly at Charlotte. "You can ask him yourself..." Alison stood aside and Charlotte saw Sidney standing in the door frame. She immediately went and jumped up in his arms. He pulled her in tightly as she buried her face in his neck and he twirled her around.  
"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow" Charlotte said as Sidney placed her down on the floor.  
"I accomplished all I needed to do in London and thought my services could best be used here, but first I want you to take a ride with me. I have something I want to show you."  
"Really what is it" asked Charlotte curiously.  
"It is a surprise - a wedding gift of sorts" replied Sidney.  
Charlotte looked at her mother for approval to which Mrs Heywood nodded affirmatively "Do not take too long and take the twins with you... you are not married yet!"  
Sidney collected Charlotte's twin sisters, Violet and Victoria while Charlotte put her coat and hat on. They left the apartment and entered the carriage that was waiting outside.  
"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked Sidney as the carriage began to move.  
"I told you it is a surprise. You like surprises don't you?"  
"Yes of course I love surprises except when I am surprised."  
Sidney smirked and Violet and Victoria giggled at Charlotte's response. "Be patient my dear, we will be there soon enough"  
Charlotte and her sisters stared out of the window as the carriage took them high onto the clifftops. Suddenly the carriage took a turn down a small driveway and Charlotte could see a big white house in front of them. She had passed by this house many times and had often imagined the potential beauty it possessed if someone were to take ownership of it. It was of a moderate size, one might say not too big and yet not too small. The gardens were beautiful, full of wild flowers and big trees. Charlotte had often imagined what the view must look like from the top floor and had thought for sometime it must be something of great serenity and beauty. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of the stairs leading up to the front door. Sidney ushered the girls out of the carriage and they stood looking up at the house.  
"Do you know who lives here?" Charlotte asked confused as to why they were there. "I have passed this house many many times but always thought it was empty"  
"It is empty." replied Sidney. "But not for long. This house and all the gardens and land around it belong to us. This Miss Heywood is going to be our new home together"  
Charlotte could hardly believe it. She stared at Sidney in disbelief. Violet and Victoria raced along the path that lead into the garden and started swinging on the swing hanging from the branch of an enormous tree in the front yard.  
"Shall we?" Sidney took Charlotte's hand and lead her to the front door and opened it. They walked in and Charlotte looked around in amazement.  
Sidney started pulling down some boards that were nailed across a window. The extra lighting brought the front foyer to life and Charlotte again looked around in amazement. Sidney then started following Charlotte as she started to walk through the house, exploring different cupboards and rooms as she went.  
"It is incredible Sidney. I cannot believe you bought this for us. I think I will get lost in here."  
"There is still a lot that needs to be fixed up but I am told it will be ready for us to live in once we return from our honeymoon. There are eight bedrooms, dining room, living room and drawing room, kitchen and library."  
"Library... really... I must see it"  
Sidney smiled. "Yes I thought the library might interest you. Come, let me show it to you." Sidney took Charlotte's hand and led her into the Library. It was not a very large room but it was full with big shelves full with books and a large fireplace in the corner. There was a desk in the middle of the room with books stacked upon it and Charlotte walked over and picked up a few books, looking at the covers and blowing off the dust.  
"It is quite dusty in here and needs a little tidying but I am sure you would be up to the task. There is one book in particular that may catch your eye." Sidney walked to the shelf nearest where Charlotte stood and started perusing the titles on the spines. He finally found the book he was looking for and pulled it out and handed it to Charlotte.  
Charlotte looked at the cover of the book and laughed. "Heraclitus... On Nature". She looked at Sidney and smiled. "You know me too well Mr Parker"  
Sidney took the book from Charlotte and placed it on the table. "Come let me take you upstairs. I have another surprise for you."  
Sidney took Charlotte's hand and they headed up the staircase. They passed by a few rooms until the reached the very last door. He opened it and motioned for her to enter. As she did she was overcome with awe. The room was by far the largest in the house with a big bay window on one side and a huge four post bed on the other. She knew instantly that this was the master bedroom. This was where she would spend her nights with her husband. She ran to the window and sure enough all she could see was the ocean in the distance. She sat down and stared out, touching the glass and admiring the view. Sidney stood by the door still, taking in Charlotte's wonder and delight. It made him happy to know that she was happy and he gazed upon her as if she were a priceless gem he had just discovered. Charlotte looked down at the front yard at the twins playing and imagined that one day it will be her own children playing in that very yard.  
Sidney walked over the Charlotte and looked lovingly into her eyes.  
"Are you happy?" he asked.  
Charlotte stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I will take that as a yes" he jokingly added.  
"Thank you Sidney, thank you. The house is beautiful. I cannot wait to live here with you." Charlotte still had her arms wrapped about his neck and she did not let go. Sidney held her tightly and ran his hand down her back. The warmth of her body against his was electric and as her breasts pressed up against his chest he was overwhelmed in his desire for her. He embraced her tighter as he inhaled her sweet scent and he then started to trail kisses down her neck. Charlotte closed her eyes as her body ached with pleasure. She let out a small moan as she whispered his name which excited Sidney and he pulled her in closer and tighter. Within moments their embrace was broken as the twins ran in the room squealing in delight, chattering about the gardens and the house. Charlotte pulled away from Sidney and took the girls to show them the view from the window. Sidney turned away to take stock of himself. His separation from Charlotte over the past few weeks had been tortuous and indeed for him their wedding night could not come sooner and was glad of the thought that it was only a few days away.  
Charlotte, Sidney and the twins quickly looked over the rest of the house. Charlotte blushed as Sidney explained to her that the adjoining room to theirs could be a nursery. The twins picked out their own rooms that they would occupy when they came to stay and they finished the tour outside at the stables and the servants quarters.  
Charlotte took Sidney's arm as they walked back towards the carriage. The girls jumped inside and Charlotte turned to Sidney and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you Sidney. You have made me the happiest woman in the world and I do not mean just the house. I would live with you anywhere, in a wooden shack if need be, just as long as we were together." Sidney searched Charlotte's eyes and could feel her sincerity and love. He kissed her gently on the lips and escorted her into the carriage.  
The carriage stopped outside the apartment and the twins jumped out and ran inside. Sidney walked Charlotte to the front door and before she entered he grabbed her arm. "Charlotte I have one more surprise for you" Sidney reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long rectangle box and handed it to Charlotte. Charlotte cautiously opened the box to find a single strand of pearls. Her eyes widened and she felt breathless.  
"Do you like them?" Sidney asked.  
"Oh Sidney, they are beautiful. They must have cost you..."  
Sidney interrupted Charlotte. "Do not worry about their price, I would willingly pay with my life if it meant seeing you happy."  
Charlotte looked up at Sidney, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"You are too good to me Sidney Parker but I feel so bad, I have nothing to give to you"  
Sidney took a step closer to Charlotte and took her hand. "But you are mistaken my dearest for you have given me the world. I am no longer the outlier I thought I once was, now I truly belong somewhere..... with someone..... with you." Sidney tenderly kissed the back of Charlotte's hand and then strategically placed her hand on his chest, over his heart and stared longingly into her eyes. "It will be impossible to find a man that is happier than I, right now, right at this moment."  
Charlotte felt overwhelmed with emotion as she stared into Sidney's piercing dark eyes. She clasped the box in her hand and smiled lovingly at Sidney. "One more day" she whispered "One more day until I am fully yours".  
"I shall see you at the church then Miss Heywood" Sidney said as he pulled away from Charlotte and bowed.  
"You shall indeed Mr Parker. I can hardly wait"  
Sidney turned and walked back to the carriage, taking one last look at Charlotte before he entered the carriage. Charlotte waved and watched as the carriage drove out of sight. The front door to the apartment opened and Alison stood there.  
"Charlotte come in before you catch your death, it is mightily cold out there"  
Charlotte smiled and walked inside the house. She had not realized how cold it had been as being with Sidney always made her feel warm inside. She walked in the front room and put her hands up to warm them by the fire.  
"What is in that box?" Alison asked noticing Charlotte placing it on the mantel.  
"A gift from Sidney" Charlotte excitedly replied. She handed the box to Alison who opened it up. Her eyes widened as she saw the pearls.  
"Oh they are beautiful Charlotte. You are very lucky indeed and I know exactly what these will go with?"  
"What is that?"  
"Why your wedding dress of course. These will compliment it perfectly. Sidney is so thoughtful."  
"Yes very thoughtful. He gave me another gift also."  
"He did.. well where is it?" asked Alison looking around the room.  
"He bought a house."  
"A house?"  
"Yes a beautiful big house, high on the clifftops looking over the ocean with its very own garden and stables and servant quarters. He said it should be ready to inhabit by the time we return from our honeymoon."  
Alison could hardly contain her happiness as she ran to Charlotte and hugged her tightly. "I am so happy for you Charlotte. You are the most kindest and giving person I know and of course the most dearest of sisters. I do not know how I am going to bear it without seeing you everyday. You will have to come visit James and I in London and in return we shall call upon you and Sidney in your clifftop palace as often as occasion will permit."  
"Yes of course" Charlotte replied. "We should promise each other that we will keep in contact regularly no matter what!"  
"No matter what!" Alison agreed as she hugged Charlotte for a second time. "Well I must be off. I have a few errands to run and then I must go and check on my husband. He will be wondering where I am"  
"You are not staying here with us?"  
"No we are staying at the hotel. It is too crowded here and with Papa and the boys arriving tomorrow there is no room, besides James and I are still newlyweds you know and very much still in our honeymoon phase" Alison let out a tiny giggle.  
Charlotte smiled at her sister. "Right, of course." She walked over to the couch and sat down and stared at the fire.  
"What's wrong" asked Alison sensing her sister's uneasiness.  
"I am scared Ali."  
"Scared of what?" Alison walked over and sat next to her sister and patted her hand.  
"The honeymoon night. I am not experienced in these matters you know, not like Sidney is. I know he has been with other women before and that does not bother me but what if I do not please him. I do not know what to do, what if I do it wrong?"  
Alison smiled at Charlotte. "I felt the same way. The whole thought of being that intimate with a man, even James, scared me to death. I must admit the first time did not go as I had imagined it would. It turned out that James was just as nervous as I and it was all over before I knew it had even began. But it got better, pleasant even, and now it is just a natural extension of our love for each other. Sidney loves you Charlotte. I have seen the way he looks at you, he is a different man when you are around and I can confidently say that you will have nothing to worry about. Let your love for each other be your guide." Alison rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder as Charlotte continued to stare into the fire.  
"I just want him to be happy" Charlotte said after a few seconds of silence.  
"And he will be." Alison replied. "You both will be - trust me!"  
The girls sat with each other in silence again, both contemplating their lives up until that point and beyond, both making the most of the time they had together before they went their separate ways to start their new lives with their new husbands. Charlotte thought about Sidney and imagined what their wedding night was going to be like. She knew that no matter what it would be special. She remembered how she had felt when he kissed her on the clifftop for the first time and the feelings that had come with that. She thought back to that night at the inn when he had taken her in his arms and kissed her with much more intensity and purpose as he caressed her tongue with his and as his hand caressed her hips, her waist, her breasts. The pleasure that it had conjured up within her was new and she desired more. She thought about the embrace she and Sidney had just shared at the house and how she had never felt as close to Sidney as she did at that very moment. She looked over at Alison and took her hand. She knew what Alison had told her was true. That Sidney loved her and that she had nothing to worry about.  
Alison and Charlotte's silence was interrupted by a knock at the door and Mrs Heywood entering the room.   
"Charlotte, there is someone here to see you. She says it is important she talk with you."  
Charlotte looked over at her mother. "There is, who is it?"  
Mrs Heywood stood back to reveal the visitor. Charlotte's eyes widened and her mouth dropped - It was Mrs Campion!.


	20. What does Mrs C want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs C pays Charlotte a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Sorry it took so long. The wedding comes next... yay.

"I hope I am not intruding" said Mrs Campion. "I know you must be very busy with all your preparations but I had to speak with you Miss Heywood, it is somewhat of a necessity I'm afraid."  
Charlotte looked at Alison and then at her mother who looked just as shocked as Charlotte did. When Charlotte did not speak Alison stepped forward. "Please come in and sit by the fire. I will go and fetch some tea."  
"Yes of course" said Charlotte finally jumping back into reality. "Won't you have a seat Mrs Campion."  
Mrs Campion took a seat while Alison and her mother left the room. Charlotte glanced over at Mrs Campion in curiosity. They both sat looking suspiciously at each other until Charlotte broke the silence.  
"Are you in Sanditon for long?" she asked trying to ease the awkwardness.  
"No not long at all, I return to London on the coach tonight. I detest sea towns, the salt air is not good for my complexion or my hair for that matter."  
Charlotte gave Mrs Campion a half smile. "Oh that's a shame. I love the sea air. I find it invigorating and I have become such a fan of sea bathing."  
"I cannot think of anything worse" Mrs Campion scowled. "Sea bathing seems such a preposterous idea and does not tempt me in the slightest. A true lady has better things to do with her time."  
A few moments of silence passed before Alison returned carrying a tray and set it before Charlotte who began to pour the tea. Alison left the room, closing the door behind her. Mrs Heywood stood waiting for her and asked "Who is that woman and what on earth does she want with Charlotte?"  
"That is Mrs Campion mama. She was engaged to Sidney before Charlotte."  
"She seems a very unpleasant sort of person and I only spoke two words to her. I wonder what she wants with Charlotte." Alison and Mrs Heywood both looked questionably at each other and then without talking rested their ears to the door in the hopes of listening in to the conversation.  
Mrs Campion took a sip of her tea and placed the cup in the saucer and faced Charlotte as she placed her hands upon her knees much like a governess or teacher would do before presenting a lesson to a student. "Now Miss Heywood you are probably wondering the purpose for my visit so I shall get straight to the point"  
"Yes indeed" Charlotte said as she sat forward in her chair in anticipation.  
"I wish to make amends Miss Heywood. I apologize for the way I have treated you and ask your forgiveness. I have no excuse for my behavior, only to say that it was because of the jealousy I felt towards you. You see I have loved Sidney since I was a girl. When he proposed to me I said yes because that is what I dreamed off and well quite frankly that is what was expected but Sidney is not perfect, as you no doubt have found out for yourself, and regrettably he lacked fortune and title, he had no focus nor proper future. He was adamant that love was all we needed to survive. Believe me I wish it were enough for I would have married him on the spot, but deep down I knew it was not enough and when Mr Campion offered his hand I knew I would be secure and protected."  
Mrs Campion reached into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her nose. Charlotte looked at her and could see the anguish in her face. She seemed genuinely upset but Charlotte was still uneasy in her company. Mrs C continued.  
"I know when I called things off with Sidney it hurt him profusely. I do not pride myself in hurting him but nonetheless it was for his own good as well as my own. However I never stopped loving him and I do not think I ever will."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Charlotte asked, quite confused as to her intentions.  
"So you can be assured that you will receive no trouble from me anymore. When I saw Sidney at the mask in London I was so happy. My heart beat faster than it ever had and then I saw him dancing with you. Believe me Miss Heywood he never danced with me or looked at me the way he looked at you that night. You both danced as if you were one, I couldn't tell where you began and he stopped. I could tell he was in love with you and you with him. It was not easy for me to watch and I schemed internally to crush whatever it was the two of you had. When he told me of his feelings for you at the regatta I knew once and for all I had no right to his heart anymore and that he was no longer my Sidney. I went back to London with my tale between my legs only to have my hopes resurrected again at news that Sidney was in London, seeking funds for his brother and Sanditon. I knew if I presented him an extremely generous financial offer that he couldn't refuse and then we could finally be together. Of course I needed reassurance and by making things legal by way of contract, I was certain there was no way I could lose him again. However that was not to be and so I am finally resigned that we are not to be."  
Mrs Campion stood up and dabbed her nose once more. She walked around to the back of the chair and sniffed. Charlotte could tell she was visibly upset but felt no sense of sympathy towards her. However she had been taught well and knew that in these circumstances it was always just plain good manners to feign ones compassion and she stood up and put her hand on her shoulder. As soon as Mrs C felt Charlotte's hand she pulled away and quickly walked to the chair and collected her purse. "I must go now. I have stayed long enough. I have said what I wanted to say and therefore there can be nothing more. I wish you all the best Miss Heywood. I hope you and Sidney are very very happy together" She stood for a moment and stared at Charlotte with a satisfied look on her face as if she had done Charlotte the greatest of favors. Charlotte instinctively stepped forward and hugged her. It was a brief hug but Charlotte could feel the relief it gave to her. Mrs C hastily withdrew from Charlotte's embrace and walked towards the door and opened it only to find Alison and Mrs Heywood on the other side. She glanced sideways at them and then quickly left without a word.  
"What was all that about?' Alison asked with a giggle in her voice.  
"I really don't know" Charlotte replied rather bewildered. "I think it was her way of apologizing and she needed to get it off her chest. I feel sorry for her actually. She must have been carrying around the guilt for some time." Well I hope she feels better for it now" Mrs Heywood said. "Though to me she seemed more uptight leaving than she did when she first arrived"  
"Hopefully that will be the final time we see or hear Mrs Campion's name" said Charlotte as she flopped into the chair. "She is very exhausting even in the best of situations"

The next day was spent taking care of all the last minute wedding preparations. The day went quickly and finally Charlotte was glad to find herself alone in her room where she had time to collect her thoughts and think about what the next day will bring. As she sat looking out the window the rain trickled down the pane. She felt at peace and thought about Sidney and wondered what he was doing and what he was thinking on tonight of all nights. They had been through so much together and Charlotte had wondered if their wedding day would ever come and now finally it was within reach, only hours away and Charlotte was excited. As she looked out onto the street she saw a figure on a horse stopped outside their apartment. She started to focus in the dark to see who it was and quickly realized it was Sidney. He got down off the horse and looked up at her window. She opened it up, the rain streaming inside and called out to him.  
"Sidney" she called, her voice echoing against the raindrops. "What are you doing here?"  
Sidney looked up and yelled back. "Charlotte, I had to see you. I wanted to tell you... I love you!"  
Charlotte smiled to herself as she called back. "Its raining. You'll catch your death"  
"But I love you and I can't wait to become your husband"  
"And I love you Sidney but you must go home before you become ill. I will see you tomorrow... "  
"Yes, tomorrow at the church, ... do you promise?" Sidney was stumbling around. It was clear he was a little tipsy.  
"I promise" Charlotte yelled back.  
Sidney climbed back onto his horse and blew a kiss to Charlotte as he trotted off. With all the commotion Charlotte hadn't notice her mother enter the room and got a shock when she turned to see her standing there. Mrs Heywood picked up a wash cloth and dried the rain from Charlotte's face. "I think Sidney has begun celebrating early" she laughed.  
"He loves you very much Charlotte. When I see him with you, it is like you are the only person in the room. I admit I had my doubts at first but I am satisfied that he is a good match and you both will be very happy" Mrs Heywood hugged Charlotte and then pulled out a small package wrapped in tissue from her pocket and handed it to her. Charlotte opened it up and found a white silk handkerchief sitting inside with delicate lacing around the boarders, it was neatly pressed with the initials CH embroidered in the corner. Charlotte sat on the bed and looked up at her mother.  
"It's beautiful" she whispered as she gently outlined the initials with her fingertips.  
Mrs Heywood sat next to Charlotte on the bed. "My mother gave it to me on the night before my wedding. I embroidered your initials in the corner to make sure you remember that you are always part of this family, that you will always be a Heywood even though tomorrow you become a Parker..." Mrs Heywood became choked up. "I cannot believe I have lost two of my girls within weeks of each other but I am so proud of you Charlotte and I will miss you so much."  
"Sanditon and Willingden are not that far away from each other. We shall visit as often as we can mama, I promise" "Of course you will, and the boys have already made us promise that we will come to Willingden in the summer, actually your father has already been talking to Tom about buying a dwelling here" Charlotte smiled as she wrapped the handkerchief up again in the tissue paper. "I knew papa would like Sanditon. I am glad he wants to come back". "He would go to Timbuktu if you were there Charlotte, you know that." Mrs Heywood smiled brightly as she kissed Charlotte on the forehead and then exited the room. As the door closed, Charlotte lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was overwhelmed with gratitude in her heart as she thought about her family and about her childhood. She smiled as she reminisced about her early days in Sanditon and the experiences that brought her to this point. She had no doubt in her heart that she loved Sidney. She was giddy with excitement as she could not help but think that tomorrow night she would not be alone as she slept, that finally Sidney would be next to her and she would be able to feel the warmth of his body next to hers, that she would be able to touch him, to smell him, to kiss him, to make love to him. Her body tingled from head to toe as she she drifted off to sleep happy in the thought that tomorrow she would finally become Mrs Sidney Parker.


	21. The Big Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney finally get married. A couple of unwanted guests turn up. Charlotte and Sidney leave early for their honeymoon to escape any unpleasantness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long. Again life has got in the way but Charlotte and Sidney are still forever in the back of my mind. I have been determined to get this chapter out this week. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> My husband thinks I should continue this story and that it shouldn't end here. I have a lot of ideas for their life together but would love to hear from you. Let me know if you would like me to continue with some more chapters.

Charlotte stepped down from the carriage in front of the church. Alison handed Charlotte her bouquet and gave her a hug. "You have a very anxious groom waiting inside" Alison told Charlotte. The congregation is most amused by his uneasiness"  
"Why is he uneasy?" Charlotte worriedly asked. "Maybe he is having second thoughts"  
"Don't be silly Charlotte. He is just nervous. Remember how nervous and anxious James was on our wedding day. Well just imagine Sidney like that but a little worse."  
Mrs Heywood, Lady Denham and Lady Susan walked up to Charlotte. "You look absolutely beautiful my dear" Lady Susan said and she stepped forward and took Charlotte's hands. Charlotte instinctively hugged her. "This day could not have happened without your help" she whispered into her ear, "How am I ever to repay you?"  
Lady Denham, not wanting to be left out of the sentiment interrupted. "Well come along then, there is a church full of people waiting for you to say I do Miss Heywood. We don't want to keep them waiting. Lady Worcester, if you would be so kind as to escort me into the church."  
"I would be delighted Lady Denham" Lady Susan grinned at Charlotte as she took Lady Denham's arm and walked up the stairs. As they reached the top, Lady Denham looked back and yelled out to Charlottle. "I told you we would be seeing you walk down the aisle before too long. I am never wrong about these things you know".  
Charlotte looked at her father who was standing by her side and laughed. "I do believe Lady Denham firmly believes she is the responsible for my nuptials today. We will not hear the end of it you know. We will be hearing about this for years to come no doubt."  
"Well it isn't too late to back out you know?" Mr Heywood teased. "Look, the carriage is still here, it can take you to wherever you want to go."  
Charlotte punched her father lovingly on the shoulder and then linked her arm in his. "I have been through a lot to be here today Papa. I am not getting back in that carriage unless Sidney is by my side and we are married."  
"Well then, lets get into that church and get you down that aisle before he changes his mind."  
"Papa please, I am nervous enough as it is."  
"I know. So am I. Are you ready?" he asked  
"Yes, I am ready!" Charlotte replied nervously.  
Alison had already made her way up the stairs and into the church. As the organ music began to play Charlotte felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She gripped her father's arm tighter, as if her life depended on it and they made their way up the stairs and into the church. Charlotte pulled on her father's arm and they stopped. She looked down the aisle and there he stood, handsome and stately, staring straight down at her, smiling at her with his lips and with his eyes. Much to Mr Heywood's delight, Charlotte released her firm grip on his arm. She felt the nerves fly away as she focused on Sidney. Everybody had their eyes upon her as she made her way down the aisle but Charlotte was oblivious to everything and everyone around her, so much so that she did not even see Mrs Campion with Lord Sutherland, nor did she notice Mr Crowe with Clara. Her focus was totally and utterly on Sidney and she could hardly wait to be by his side. Finally she reached the end of the aisle and her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Sidney reached down and took her hand and as they turned to face the minister he whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful". Charlotte squeezed his hand and smiled and in doing so could not help but notice the tears in his eyes. He held her hand tightly all through the ceremony and finally those words that Charlotte had heard so often before were now being directed towards her and Sidney ... "I now pronounce you man and wife - Mr Parker you may now kiss your bride". Charlotte turned to face Sidney and before he kissed her he looked deep into her eyes, searching her face as he often had done before and mouthed the words... "I love you." He bent down and placed his lips upon Charlotte's and kissed her tenderly and sweetly, obviously aware that they were in a church and that Charlotte's parents were watching.

Because the weather was still very cold, Lady Denham had insisted that the reception be held at her estate in the ballroom. It was beautifully decorated with tables scattered around the room with space in the middle for dancing. Charlotte and Sidney sat side by side as they watched their guests enjoying themselves. Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte thought she saw Mrs Campion but thinking she must be mistaking did not think much of it.  
Lord Sutherland approached the table where they sat and bowed. "Miss Heywood... excuse me, Mrs Parker, may I have the honor of this dance?" he bowed and reached forth his hand. Charlotte looked at Sidney who looked rather annoyed but quickly nodded to Charlotte as if to give his permission. "Why thank you Lord Sutherland, I would be most delighted." Charlotte took his hand and they walked out onto the floor. They danced around for a few minutes until Lord Sutherland broke the ice. "I bet you are surprised to see me here?" he matter-of-factly stated.  
"Not really, I did send you an invitation" Charlotte replied. "Although I am confused because you had replied that you would not be able to attend."  
"Yes my plans changed at the last minute so I was able come afterall"  
"And did you bring Annabele? I cannot see her." Charlotte looked around the room.  
"No, unfortunately we are no longer acquainted in that way. As it would happen I was sharing a carriage to Sanditon with an acquaintance of both yourself and Mr Parker's and so invited her as my guest. For some reason she had not been invited to the wedding but I was sure you would mind if she came as my guest. It was rather last minute you see... "  
"No of course not.. who is it?"  
"Why none other than Mrs Campion of course."  
Charlotte raised her eyebrows as she looked over his shoulder and saw Mrs Campion standing talking to Sidney in what seemed to be a very heated discussion. She did not know what to make of it and she certainly did not know how to respond to Lord Sutherland. "Why did you bring her Christian? Of all people, you know how I feel about her." "I guess I felt sorry for her. She was staying in Sanditon all by herself and I thought it good manners to invite her." They danced around a few more times until Charlotte grew anxious and stopped. "I'm sorry Lord Sutherland, I am not feeling well. It has been a long day and I wish to return to my husband now"  
"Oh no. I hope you are not coming down with anything. Here, let me escort you."  
Charlotte put her hand up to stop him. "No there is no need, but thank you for the dance." Charlotte walked off and headed towards Sidney only to be intercepted by Lady Susan. She grabbed Charlotte's hands and pulled her in closely. "I am so sorry Charlotte. I can have them both removed if that is agreeable."  
"Why is she here" Charlotte asked feeling choked up.  
"I do not know but I am sure Christian is behind it somehow. He just hasn't been the same since you left London."  
Just then, Sidney appeared at their side. "Lady Susan, do you think anyone will mind if we left the reception earlier than planned. Everyone knows we don't leave for our honeymoon until tomorrow but I would like to get Charlotte home so she can rest. Its been a long day for all of us." he took Charlotte's hand as he noticed her head hanging. "No of course not. I will send one of the servants to notify them to bring the carriage to the front and I will let everybody know that the reason you have left early was because you were both tired and wanted to get some rest before you begin your honeymoon. Why don't you both go through that side door. Don't worry, I will take care of everything."  
Sidney did not hesitate and guided Charlotte out of the room and into the night air. He wrapped his arms around her as they waited for the carriage to pull up and then helped Charlotte inside. The carriage sped off and Sidney turned and looked at his bride.  
"I am so sorry my darling, are you okay?"  
Charlotte looked at Sidney and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Is she going to be there every time I turn around now?" Charlotte asked.  
"Not if I can help it. She is an obstinate woman. I cannot understand how she would think it acceptable for her to be there today. And then there is Crowe, bringing Clara of all people. Lady Denham was not impressed. No doubt she will not hesitate in telling us about how vexed she is about it."  
Charlotte chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Sidney's waist. Sidney kissed the top of her head as he pulled her in tighter. "I have a feeling she will have a list of things for us when we return from the honeymoon. She likes to remind people how much they vex her." Finally they reached the clifftop where their beautiful home was. Sidney helped Charlotte out of the carriage and he escorted her into the house while the footmen brought in their luggage. The servants had prepared the house already with fires burning in all the rooms so the house felt lovely and warm. Charlotte removed her cape and looked up the stairwell. It is finally happening, she thought to herself. She was finally going to be alone with her new husband in their new house and she felt a warm feeling of happiness come over her. There was still a lot of work to be done to the house but it had obviously been cleaned and new furnishings brought in since the first time she had seen it. Sidney saw the footmen out, thanked them and closed the door. He removed his overcoat and hung it over the banister and slowly turned to Charlotte as he cleared his throat.  
"Are you okay?" He asked taking her hands and looking into her eyes.  
"Yes, yes I am fine. I am here with you and that is all I want. I do not want to think about anyone else but you Sidney Parker and may I add that the house looks amazing. I cannot wait to see what else you have done with the rest of it."  
Sidney took Charlotte in his arms and kissed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss that ended all to soon for Charlotte. She wondered why he had stopped until he took her hand and guided her up the stairs towards their bedroom. They walked in the room and Charlotte was pleasantly surprised. There was a beautiful big bed in the middle of the room that had been made up especially for them with rose petals sprinkled over the spread. The fire glowed warmly in the corner and a covered basket full of food lay atop of some old drawers next to a beautiful vase of flowers.  
"Oh Sidney, it's beautiful."  
"There is still a lot more to be done. I was thinking about a desk over there, and a mirror there" Sidney stood with his hands on his hips looking around the room as if conjuring up more ideas for renovations and decorations for the bedroom. Charlotte walked over to the bed and took some petals up in her hands and smelt them.  
"It was Esther's idea. She was sure you would like it." Sidney seemed nervous.  
"Yes, I like it very much. They are beautiful" she exclaimed. "Very romantic." she added teasingly. Charlotte scattered the petals over the bed again and then took Sidney's hands and kissed him on the cheek.  
A bottle of wine stood on the night stand with two glasses on it. Sidney walked over and started to pour a drink for them both. Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed and bounced up and down. Sidney laughed as he handed Charlotte the drink and then sat next to her and began bouncing up and down too until a little wine spilled out of his glass. He took a sip from his glass and then stood and placed the glass back on the side table. Charlotte could not help but stare at her new husband as he walked back over to her. He took her glass from her, drank it all in one gulp and then placed the empty glass back on the table. He did not delay in returning to her and pulled her up onto her feet and began to kiss her again. He did not seem nervous now as his kiss grew deeper. Charlotte could not help but noticed that he tasted like the sweet wine he had just drank and she felt helpless in his arms as he pulled her in closer. He place his hand behind her head and pressed his lips harder against hers. She felt his mouth open and so she followed suit and did the same. Soon she felt his tongue twisting and curving around hers in her mouth and she liked it. Immediately she reciprocated and the more she responded the more determined he became. He stopped and cupped the sides of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Charlotte, I love you so much. I have waited for this day, for this moment, for so long. You are my everything, the love of my life, my reason for breathing, my eternal happiness. I want to be with you always. I never want to stop kissing you, holding you, loving you."  
Charlotte felt weak at the knees. "I love you too Sidney. I too have waited a long time for this day. I am so happy to call you husband." She studied Sidney's face as her hands started to unbutton his waistcoat. Sidney smiled as her and started to loosen his cravat until he removed it, all the while stealing kisses in between removing pieces of his clothing. Finally Sidney was almost naked, undressed down to his britches. Charlotte looked at his muscular chest glistening in the light of the flickering flame from the fire. She traced her fingers over his biceps and then down the middle his his chest, to his belly button. She kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach and as she kissed his neck again she reached down and felt the hardness of his phallus. Then with Sidney's help, she quickly undressed and finally stood there fully naked as Sidney looked at her, taking in all her beauty. He took her into his arms again and kissed her with such passion and determination leaving Charlotte breathless as his fingertips teased her nipples. He then started to trail his kisses lower and lower. Charlotte could hardly control her pangs of ecstasy as he lowered her onto the bed but not before removing the rest of his clothing. He lowered himself down on her and Charlotte let out a moan as he continued kissing her. His kisses went lower and lower until his head was between her thighs and she moaned as his tongue navigated her parts. Charlotte arched her back and called out his name ... "Sidney!" He reached up and teasingly caressed her nipples, making her moan out louder this time. He finally climbed up on top of her as she instinctively widened her legs and without hesitation, Sidney guided his phallus into her. At first it hurt but Charlotte did not want Sidney to see this and so turned her head to the side and bit her lip. She could feel him moving inside of her and it felt good. She was gasped for air as the feeling of ecstasy rippled through her body.  
"Are you okay" he asked.  
"Oh yessss.... don't stop" she replied.  
He began to move up and down on her and to Charlotte's delight it became less painful with every thrust. She felt as if she was going to explode as with each thrust the throbbing grew more intense. She reached her hands around Sidney's hips and cupped his clenched buttocks as with every movement she felt as if she were guiding him into her. Sidney looked down at Charlotte and stared directly into her eyes as his thrusts quickened. He then looked up at the ceiling as he let out a loud moan and Charlotte felt his substance enter her. Sidney flopped down on the bed next to Charlotte. Charlotte pulled up the blankets as she looked over at Sidney, his face glistening with droplets of sweat and he was softly panting. He looked over at her and climbed under the covers with her and put his arm around her. She nuzzled into his side and lay her head on his chest. Her circled her fingers around his chest and abdomen. "Did I do it right?" she asked Sidney expecting him to burst into laughter or to correct her technique. Sidney looked down at Charlotte's face and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "There is no way Mrs Parker in this life time that you could do anything wrong. It was exactly how I imagined it would be. You were amazing Charlotte. It was amazing. I consider myself the luckiest man alive. I love you Charlotte, always." He kissed her on the forehead and laid his head back on the pillow. "I love you too" Charlotte replied. Charlotte laid back looking up at the ceiling. As much as Sidney considered himself the luckiest man alive, she knew that there was no one as lucky or blessed as she. Finally she lay next to her husband and she was excited as she thought about their new life together and the goals and plans they would make. She giggled as she heard Sidney quietly snoring and looked over at him as he lay sleeping. She was amazed at how quickly he had fallen asleep but she did not care. She turned on her side to face him and brushed her hand over his cheek. "I could stare at him all night" she thought to herself... and she did.


	22. What happens in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs and Mrs Parker begin their new life together but things don't go as smoothly as they should as a secret is revealed. What will this mean for them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was unanimous. I will continue with the story. Lots in store for Sidney and Charlotte now. Can't wait to share it all with you.

Charlotte could not remember just how long she stared at Sidney sleeping, but eventually she found herself slowly succumbing to sleep herself . She suddenly awoke a few hours later, thinking that morning was nearly upon them. She looked over at Sidney who was still sound asleep, his chest rising up and down as he let out a quiet whistle. She sat up and arose from the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. She walked towards the window and pulled the curtain back. It was still very dark outside; may be she hadn't slept for that long afterall she thought to herself. She wiped the mist from the window and stared out into the abyss. She could see nothing through the darkness at all except for her own reflection in the window and that of the flickering flame from the fireplace. She heard the bed creek and looked over to see Sidney looking back at her smiling.  
"Are you okay Mrs Parker?" he sleepily asked.  
Charlotte smiled back at him. "I am fine Mr Parker, go back to sleep"  
Sidney stretched his arms up and let out a short yawn before exiting the bed. He was naked of course and so Charlotte averted her eyes and began to look out the window again. Although she was now married, she was not yet used to naked men walking around her bedroom even if it was her husband. Sidney walked towards the basket of food and pulled out an apple and took a bite.  
"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.  
"No thank you, I am fine."  
Sidney began eating his apple and walked over the Charlotte at the window. He bent down to look out the window to see what Charlotte was looking at.  
"It's pitch black" Sidney observed. "What are you looking at?"  
As Sidney's naked reflection was now evident in the window, Charlotte stood up and noticeably avoided eye contact with Sidney. Sidney found this quite amusing and thought he would tease her a bit by walking around the room still munching on his apple. Charlotte sat back on the bed with the blanket tightly wrapped around her trying not to meet Sidney's gaze.  
"Aren't you cold?" Charlotte finally asked.  
Sidney laughed and walked towards the bed and climbed in. "Why Mrs Parker, don't tell me you are shy?" Sidney reached over pulling her closer to him.  
"Not at all. I just don't want you to get sick, that is all"  
"Are you sure? You could hardly look at me over there at the window. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. You haven't forgotten that time down at the cove have you?"  
"Of course not, how could I ever forget that?" Charlotte giggled.  
Sidney reached over and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I am being insensitive. This is all very new to you."  
Sidney put his arm around Charlotte and pulled her back gently as he propped himself up a against the head board. Charlotte relaxed down next to him and laid her head on Sidney's chest.  
"How many girls have actually seen you naked?" Charlotte asked nervously.  
Sidney raised his eyebrows and clenched his jaw. He didn't know how he was going to answer her question. He took a deep breath and just before he was going to answer Charlotte reached up and put her hand over his mouth. "I changed my mind, I don't want to know"  
Sidney moved Charlotte's hand aside. "Charlotte, I promise you - I am not now nor have I ever been a philanderer. You are the love of my life and I belong only to you" Sidney reached down and kissed the top of Charlotte's head.  
Charlotte reached her arm around Sidney hugging him closer. "What were you arguing with Mrs Campion about, at the wedding" she suddenly asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Sidney asked surprised.  
Charlotte sat up and looked at Sidney. "I saw you, you were arguing with her while I was dancing with Christian, I saw you"  
Sidney did not look at her. "Nothing really, I asked her why she was there and I tried to politely ask her to leave. She said she was a guest of Lord Sutherland. Actually I don't know why you even invited the man. I do not like him one bit and I especially do not like the way he looks at you. You must stay away from him Charlotte, he is a very disagreeable man indeed" Charlotte could detect a slight annoyance in Sidney's voice.  
"That is funny. That is exactly what people told me about you when I first arrived in Sanditon. Besides, I had to invite him, he is Lady Susan's god-Son and he was a friend to me when I really needed one. It wan't easy being apart from you Sidney, I needed a friend and he was the only one I had at the time."  
"I'm sorry Charlotte I should have been there for you and I wasn't. When I look back at it I realize there are many things I could and should have done differently. I apologize most profusely."  
"It is not your fault Sidney, your hands were tied. There was nothing you could have done differently to make the situation any better. I am just glad that we can put all that behind us now. We waited a long time to be together and now finally here we are, married and incredibly happy."  
"Are you really happy?" Sidney asked.  
"Why of course, aren't you?  
"Immensely!" Sidney looked tenderly at Charlotte and smiled. "Why do you still have that blanket wrapped around you, I think it is about time you got rid of it."  
Charlotte looked down at the blanket and smiled. "It is keeping me warm" Charlotte replied shyly.  
"That is my job now." Sidney began to slowly untuck the blanket from around Charlotte until it finally loosened and it fell away leaving her naked and exposed. Sidney watched as Charlotte lay back in the bed. She reached up, placing her hand behind his neck, pulling him down and kissing him passionately. Sidney pulled away and looked at his new wife. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and then stroked her cheek. He reached down and kissed her again as he positioned himself strategically on top of her. The remainder of the night was full with the type of passion that Charlotte had only read about in the romance novels in Lady Susan's library. Sidney had more than exceeded her expectations - he had been patient and kind and very respectful, afterall she had been a virgin and had no idea of the intricacies of love making. Luckily for Charlotte, this fact did not seem to hinder Sidney's passion or desire for her in any way, in fact it only seemed to make him more eager in his attentions towards her sexually and made him more intent on making her happy in this regard.

Finally morning arrived. The sun was shining, a perfect day to begin their honeymoon. Charlotte had no idea where Sidney had planned to take her but she was excited as she quickly packed away her last dress in a trunk. Sidney walked in the bedroom and showed the trunk to the servants who were waiting nearby to take it to the carriage that was waiting outside.  
"Is that all you have?" Sidney asked curiously.  
"Yes, why is it not enough? I don't have anything else to put in it. Everything I own is in that trunk."  
Sidney smiled. "Well we will have to change that now won't we. You are a very important wealthy woman now Mrs Parker. You will need to start dressing like one"  
Charlotte sighed as she locked the trunk and the servants took it away. "I have no idea about fashion" She told Sidney. "I wouldn't know where to even begin."  
Sidney took Charlotte's hand. "Well then, it's just as well we are going to Paris then for our honeymoon. I'm sure we can find you a dress or two there."  
Charlotte squealed with delight. "We are going to Paris?"  
"Yes we are" Sidney excitedly replied.  
Charlotte threw her arms around Sidney as he picked her up from the ground and spun her around. He gently placed her back on the floor and looked deeply into her eyes. "Nothing but the best for my wife"  
Charlotte hugged him again and was still embracing him when a servant walked in.  
"Excuse me Mrs Parker, your sister is here. She would like to talk with you before you leave"  
Charlotte looked at Sidney curiously. "It must be Alison. I wonder what she wants"  
"You go" Sidney said. "I need to get my hat and coat and I will be right down."  
Charlotte quickly walked out of the room and hurried down the stairs to find Alison there. She hugged her sister and smiled.  
"You just caught us Ali - we are about to leave for our honeymoon. Sidney is taking me to Paris"  
Alison's face lit up and she hugged her sister again. "Oh Charlotte I am so happy for you. You have always wanted to go there."  
Although Alison was happy for her sister, Charlotte could sense an uneasiness in her voice. She looked Alison square in the eye and asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothing is wrong. It can wait until you get back. It is not important"  
"But it must be if you came over so early, what is it Ali, it will have to be very bad though in order to wipe this smile off my face." Charlotte took hold of Alison's hands as she grinned from ear to ear. At that moment, Sidney came down the stairs. He greeted his new sister in law by kissing her on the cheek. "We are just off Alison, is there something you needed?"  
"No, no... I just came to say goodbye. James and I are returning to London tomorrow so I will not be here when you get back. I just wanted to wish you both a very happy honeymoon." Alison hugged her sister one more time. Charlotte could tell there was something on her mind but she did not really want to know what it was. She knew if it was something absolutely devastating that Alison would have told her by now so not wanting to let anything ruin her honeymoon she decided not to press the matter any further. Alison walked with Sidney and Charlotte to their carriage. Charlotte hugged Alison again and climbed inside. She looked out of the window and watched as Sidney escorted Alison back to her carriage. She could see they were talking but could not make out what they were saying. They both stopped and she could see Sidney was not happy, he had his hands on his hips and he did not look at Alison at all. If anything he looked angry as Alison was fixed there talking to him and then he turned and walked away from her. Charlotte quickly pulled her head back in hoping Sidney had not see her spying on them. He entered the carriage and called out to the driver to go. He sighed heavily as he sat down next to Charlotte.  
"Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked.  
Sidney shifted in his seat and he took Charlotte's hand in his and placed it on his knee as he gazed out his window. "Yes my darling, everything is fine. I am quite tired that is all. You quite wore me out last night."  
Charlotte smiled and then looked out of her window. She could not help but remember the same scene she had witnessed not so long ago as she looked over at Sidney and Mrs C as they traveled to London. She was resolved in her mind to give Sidney some time before she would ask him about his talk with Alison. She lifted his hand to her lips and he looked at her and smiled and then they both resumed their positions gazing out of their respective windows although it was not all that long before curiosity got the better of her and she turned to Sidney and asked what he and Alison had been talking about. Sidney looked very uncomfortable and he bowed his head as if he were ashamed of something. "What is it?" Charlotte asked, now really worried that it was something devastating Alison had to tell her.  
"I can hardly bring myself to tell you for I fear you will think the worst of me but there is no hiding it any longer."  
"Please Sidney, I am worried now. What is it, please tell me."  
"Do you remember last night at the reception when you saw me arguing with Eliza"  
"Yes. You said you were trying to make her leave. Was there something else?"  
"I am almost ashamed to admit it but she confided something in me that I know cannot be and yet she insists that it is mine."  
Charlotte began to fear the worst... "What is yours? What was she meaning Sidney?"  
"She says she is with child..." Sidney hesitated and paused before he continued "... and she says it is mine, that I am the father"  
Charlotte let go of Sidney's hand and sat dumbfounded. She shook her head in disbelief. In her wildest dreams she had not thought she would have to deal with something like this on her honeymoon. Feelings of anger and frustration started to build up inside of her. She had so many questions but did not know which one to ask first.  
"Alison found out from Lord Sutherland and came to tell you about it but thought it should come from me. You have to believe me Charlotte, that baby, if there actually is a baby, is not mine... it just can't be"  
Charlotte looked at Sidney. She could not tell what he was thinking which left her confused because she was always able to read him. Her mind was racing and she could not make sense of any of it. She took a deep breath and looked hard into Sidney's face, trying to read his eyes.  
"You say the child is not yours, but I am asking you Sidney, is there a chance, even the slightest of chances, that it could be yours?"  
"No, I pulled out before I ..." Sidney did not finish his sentence but looked at Charlotte pleadingly as if he were asking her permission for him not to continue on the conversation anymore. Charlotte was confused by his reply at first and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"So you did lay with her then?" Sidney reluctantly nodded affirmatively.  
"When?"  
"Um.... about five weeks ago, in London. We were at the same dinner party and I had a bit too much to drink. I don't even know why she was there. I swear I did not talk to her all night. I avoided her. But I had drunk a lot and as I was leaving she offered me a ride home in her carriage and well..."  
Charlotte gasped for breath. It felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. If felt worse than when Sidney had told her he had engaged himself to Mrs Campion. Tears began to flow as she yelled out to the driver to stop the carriage, over and over again she called out until he stopped. Sidney grabbed her arm as she attempted to exit the carriage. "Please Charlotte you have to believe me, I didn't know what I was doing. I never meant to hurt you. I love you."  
Charlotte pulled her arm from his clutches and exited the carriage. There were nothing but grassy fields as far as the eye could see but she did not care and she ran as fast as she could. Sidney ran after her, calling her name and asking her to stop but Charlotte kept running but eventually she could feel her lungs burning and her legs growing weaker. She suddenly stopped in the field and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Charlotte's head felt light as her legs gave way and she crumbled to the ground in a ball and wept. Sidney finally caught up to her and stopped a few feet away watching but keeping his distance. His heart broke in two as he watched Charlotte sobbing and he felt helpless to ease her pain. He walked slowly towards her and knelt down beside her. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Sidney bit his bottom lip and then grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as if he were a protective shield. He did not say a word but let Charlotte cry and held her as tightly as he could until her sobbing became less. Eventually she stopped and he cradled her as they sat in silence. He knew there was nothing he could say to ease Charlotte's pain but he wasn't about to let her go and wanted her to know that he was there for her. Finally Charlotte pulled away. She stood up without saying a word and began to walk back to carriage. Sidney followed a few paces behind and joined her in the carriage. As the carriage moved on they did not speak. Charlotte fell asleep and Sidney watched her every move, her every breath until they reached the Parker Family home in London. They were to spend the night there until they left for Paris by ship the next morning. Charlotte entered the house and to Sidney's dismay went straight to the bedroom and closed and locked the door. Sidney removed his hat and coat and loosened his cravat as he went into the drawing room and poured himself a drink. He took a few sips as he paced around the room and then angrily threw the glass against the mantle, smashing it into tiny pieces. He slumped into a nearby chair, put his head in his hands and wept.


	23. The truth shall make you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for Charlotte and Sidney? Will she ever forgive him? Will they be able to patch things up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your messages. Chapter 22 certainly caused a stir so I just wanted to help ease the pain a bit with this chapter. Hope it works.

Charlotte sat on the edge of her bed still in her nightgown. Understandably she had not slept all night, tossing and turning and having the same nightmare over and over again as she pictured Sidney with Eliza. What was she going to do, they were due to leave for Paris today but how could she ever look at or think about Sidney in the same way after everything she had learned. She was truly confused and heartbroken and wondered how she could go on a honeymoon with a man who had betrayed her in every way possible. She did not want to cry anymore but he had left her no choice and she knew that she had every right to feel the way she did. There was a knock on the door and the maid entered carrying a breakfast tray. She sat it down on a nearby table.  
"Is Mr Parker awake yet?" she hesitantly asked the maid as she was pouring the tea into a cup.  
"Yes ma'am. I believe he is bathing."  
Charlotte walked over and took the teacup and began sipping her tea. The tea felt somehow comforting as she drank it but her mind was still whirling.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The maid asked.  
"No, I am quite alright. Thank you." The maid bowed and then left the room.  
After a few minutes Charlotte put her cup back on the tray and without even grabbing a robe or putting her slippers on, she headed towards the room where Sidney was bathing. She did not knock but walked straight in taking Sidney by surprise although he did not utter a sound. She was all too aware that Sidney's eyes were fixed upon her and so she slowly began to remove her nightgown leaving her stark naked. She knew Sidney could see every inch of her and she felt quite powerful as she walked very slowly towards the wash basin. She began to wash herself albeit in a very seductive and sensual way and she was quite taken back to see her nipples were erect and hard as she sponged her breasts with the damp cloth. Sidney could hardly believe his eyes. He had not known Charlotte to be so forward and bold. He could feel himself tensing up and his phallus immediately became hard. He closed his eyes trying to will it away but finally he could not hold it in any longer.  
Sidney covered his face with his hands. "Please, Charlotte, what are you doing? You are killing me here!"  
"I am sorry, am I making you uncomfortable, have you not seen a naked woman wash herself before or have you only seen them in carriages and brothels?"  
"If you are doing this to torture me then you are succeeding."  
"Believe me Mr Parker, torture is too good for you. This is only the beginning" Charlotte ran her finger from her forehead down the middle of her face, between her breasts, to her navel and between her legs. She then turned and very seductively picked her nightgown from off the floor and began to put it back on.  
Sidney stood up rather quickly, splashing water all over the floor. He exited the bath tub almost tripping over himself as he was doing so, just barely catching himself before he fell face first onto the floor. He reached out to grab a nearby towel but not before Charlotte glanced over at him and noticed his hardened erect member. He turned his back to her as he wrapped the towel around his middle, awkwardly adjusting himself as he did. Charlotte was not proud of herself. She didn't even know why she had done it really. She just remembered how he had teased her the night before strutting naked around the bedroom as if he did not have a care in the world. She began to walk towards the door and as she was about to open it Sidney called after her.  
"Charlotte, we need to talk about this. I cannot bear it any longer."  
Charlotte opened the door and looked back at Sidney. "We will talk, when I am ready to talk but at the moment I think I want to go to Paris. I deserve to go to Paris, I have wanted to go there all my life and I am not going to let you or that horrible woman stop me from enjoying my honeymoon."  
"So what are you saying, that you are not going to leave me, that you forgive me?"  
Charlotte stood for a few minutes weighing up the answer to Sidney's question. "Leave you... that is funny but that never ever crossed my mind until you just said it and as for forgiveness, it is far too early for you to even ask that of me. For better or worse Sidney you are now my husband and we will go to Paris as husband and wife and we will do all the things you said we were going to do, but we will have separate rooms. You will not touch me, kiss me or even hold my hand and we will not talk about Eliza, babies or anything of the sort until I am ready to deal with all the lying, cheating and betrayal. You have hurt me Sidney in every way possible and my heart is broken into tiny pieces, but for some reason and I truly do not know why, I am still utterly and totally head over heels in love with you and that is what hurts most of all"  
Charlotte could feel a lump come into her throat and her eyes began to well up. She looked at Sidney who was showing no expression whatsoever and she could tell he felt the bitter sting of her words. She knew it would take a lot to come back from this but as was always ever her nature she wasn't about to run away from a problem. She had been taught to face life's challenges head on and that was what she was going to do but it was going to be on her terms and in her own time.

Charlotte and Sidney spent two weeks in Paris and she had loved every moment of it. It was all she could dream of and more and she was glad of her decision to still visit Paris despite everything. Sidney had indeed been the perfect gentleman and had not put any demands on her. In fact he had gone out of his way to make sure she had the best experience while she was there. They had kept separate rooms and apart from the occasional hand on her lower back or accidental touch of her hand, Sidney had kept his word and not initiated any intimacy at all between them. However it did not erase the reality that soon enough they would have to deal with the difficult situation before them and that they would have to reach some sort of conclusion to the whole sordid saga if they were going to live any sort of normal life together. The night before they were to leave Sidney took Charlotte to a fancy restaurant. The food was not much to Charlotte's liking but the wine on the other hand was impeccable. She sat in a daze as she sipped on her wine and listened to the violin being played in the corner of the restaurant. Unbeknownst to Charlotte, Sidney finished his meal and noticing the bottle of wine was empty ordered another one from the waiter. He looked over at Charlotte and could not help but smile. She looked particularly beautiful tonight and although he was smiling on the outside, on the inside he was aching, his heart broken into tiny pieces just like the glass he had broken at his home in London. Yes, the torture was more than could bare and he did not want to go another night without having Charlotte lying by his side. He had to know one way or another what lay in store for them both.  
"Charlotte we need to talk" he said anxiously.  
Charlotte broke out of her day dream and looked at Sidney and smiled. "Yes, you are right Sidney we do." She did not know whether it was the effect of the wine but she felt calm and finally felt now was the right time to seek answers to her questions and to get some sort of closure on it all. She did not know what it would mean for them as a couple but she felt she was finally in a place where she could talk about it and hopefully find some sort of resolution. Sidney suggested they go back to his hotel room so they could talk in private to which Charlotte agreed. He paid the bill and took the bottle of wine with him that he had earlier ordered.  
"It smells like tobacco in here" Charlotte said as she walked in the room. "Are you smoking again?"  
Sidney looked rather uncomfortable and went to the window and opened it up to air the room out. A nice cool breeze entered the room and Charlotte removed her coat and laid it on the bed. She looked around the room and then sat down on a chair near the window. Charlotte watched Sidney as he removed his coat and waist coat and then loosened his cravat. Sidney opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass and then he sat down on the chair opposite her. Charlotte cleared her throat and then began. "Sidney, I want you to be honest with me even if you think it will hurt me. I don't think there is anything more you can do in that regard and so please tell me the truth even if it is hard." Sidney nodded affirmatively. "Why did you not tell me about your encounter with Eliza sooner? It seems to me you could have told me way before the wedding."  
"To be honest, I really can't even remember being with her like that in the carriage. Yes I had foolishly accepted the ride with her but that is all I can remember"  
"But you stated the fact that you - what did you call it again - oh yes - pulled out before you..."  
"Eliza came to the house the next day. I had left my hat and gloves in her carriage and she came to return them. I apologized for being drunk and hoped I had not made a fool of myself. She then told me that I had seduced her and that we had made love in the carriage but assured me that I had been a complete gentleman and... well you know the rest."  
Charlotte sat for a moment to think about what Sidney had just told her. "You mean to say this whole story is the result of her recollection of what happened, that you don't remember a thing and that you only actually believe it because she told you it was what happened?"  
"Why should I question her account of events? Eliza is a respectful and honest woman"  
"Because she is Eliza, Sidney that is why. She loves you and she is a woman scorned. She will do anything to break us up, even concoct a horrendous lie like being pregnant"  
Sidney shook his head. "No Eliza would not do that, she would not be so devious."  
"I swear you are blind when it comes to this woman. For the life of me I do not even see what you saw in her to begin with. Do you know she came to see me before the wedding. She had every opportunity to stop the wedding then but she said she was there as some sort of truce or peace offering, apologizing and extending the so-called hand of friendship. I do not believe she is pregnant and I do not believe you seduced her in any way, form or fashion. I think she told you those things in the hopes that you would break things with me and go running back to her and when you didn't I think perhaps she was okay with that. But something changed between her visiting me and the wedding. I don't know what it was but she saw an opportunity and she took it."  
Sidney thumped the table in anger and stood and kicked the chair away. He started pacing the floor, fists clenched and growling under his breath. Charlotte sat bewildered. She was speechless.  
"Sutherland!!" Sidney grunted. "Sutherland is what happened between then and the wedding"  
"What are you saying?" Charlotte asked curiously. "Do you think Christian had something to do with this."  
"It is the only thing that makes sense. He invited Eliza to the wedding, he was the one to tell Alison knowing it would get back to you. But what could be his motive, why would he want to split us up?"  
Charlotte screwed up her face. She knew exactly why he would want to break them up and she knew she had to tell Sidney. "Because he was in love with me and I rejected him. I chose you Sidney, when he asked me to chose between the two of you, I chose you."  
Sidney stopped pacing and looked at Charlotte. He rushed to her side and knelt down beside her stroking her back. Charlotte began to softly cry. Sidney looked up at her and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Do not cry my love. They have made fools of both of us. We must be stronger now more than ever. We will put an end to all this once and for all. We will not let them hurt us like this again."  
Charlotte reached her arms around Sidney's neck and hugged him. "I am so sorry Sidney. I was thinking the worst of you and I should have known better."  
"It is not your fault. I am just glad we talked before we left back to England. I am determined to get to the bottom of all this and squash it once and for all so we can get on with living our lives together." Sidney stood up and began to put his waist coat back on. "Where are you going?" Charlotte asked.  
"I am going down and cancelling your room for tonight and will have them bring your belongings here. I am putting my foot down Charlotte, I refuse to spend another night without my wife next to me." Charlotte smiled as she watched Sidney leave with such determination. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the street below. She wished now she had another two weeks she could spend with Sidney in this magical city, but she was also happy to be returning home, back to Sanditon and her beautiful clifftop house, to her friends and family. Yes, they would face Eliza and Christian eventually but tonight all they could think about was making up for lost time.


	24. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney return to Sanditon. Charlotte is still concerned about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have taken so long and this chapter is so short. Believe me I have more to write but it has been a crazy month.

It had been two weeks since Charlotte and Sidney returned from Paris. Charlotte felt relieved to be back in Sanditon again and as she walked along the beach watching the tide roll in and out she was grateful to have some time to herself. Against Sidney's petition for her to take the carriage, she had insisted that she walk into town by herself, seeking a little solitude for herself and for her thoughts. They had planned to stay in London at least a week on their return to England, but with all that had happened Charlotte could not bear to spend any longer in London than was needed. Even the thought of visiting her sister and Lady Susan did not tempt Charlotte in the slightest. She had written to them both from Paris and explained her need to return to Sanditon as soon as possible, begged their forgiveness and promised she would see them soon enough. She had always despised London, but now she had reason to despise it more than ever. She had indeed deemed Mrs Campion and Lord Sutherland to be her mortal enemies and yet her uneasiness was not with them as much as it was with her beloved Sidney for she had been truly injured by his actions and still felt quite affected by the gravity of his betrayal. Why had he not disclosed to Charlotte sooner about his alleged encounter with Mrs Campion in the carriage? Why had he chosen to hide it from her for so long, only to disclose it after they were married? Charlotte knew he was not entirely to blame and she knew she had to find someway to deal with her feelings towards him before she could move on, before they could move on. She had not given herself to him since their last night in Paris and she knew it was only a matter of time before Sidney would question her about it. She could tell by his demeanor that he was highly frustrated and even annoyed by the lack of intimacy between them and had on many an occasion try to initiate some sort of romantic gesture but all to no avail.

Charlotte, as she almost always did when she went on one of her walks, lost track of the time. She realized it would soon grow dark and so decided she would walk to Trafalgar House to call on Mary and Tom, but by the time she reached their house it had grown very dark indeed. She rapped on the door and a servant opened it and let her in.  
"My dear Charlotte, how nice to see you" said Tom as he greeted her upon her entering the drawing room. "Is Sidney with you?" he asked looking behind her for signs of his brother.  
"No, I was walking down on the beach and lost track of the time. I was wondering, if it wan't too much of an inconvenience, if you wouldn't mind escorting me home in your carriage. I'm afraid it is dark out and it has begun to rain."  
"Of course" Tom agreed. "I will send Warwick quickly to retain the carriage, but first let me fetch Mary, she would hate to think you were here and she missed you. Why don't you sit down by the fire and have a cup of tea, I will fetch her."  
Tom left and Charlotte sat down while one of the servants served her some tea. Soon Mary appeared by herself in the room and Charlotte stood and hugged her. She seemed to hold Mary for longer than normal which left Mary in no doubt that something was wrong with Charlotte.  
"Oh my dear, I have hardly seen you since returning from your honeymoon. How are you?"  
"I am well enough" Charlotte replied.  
"Sidney has told us so many wonderful stories of Paris. I must admit it made me rather jealous, Tom just took me to London for a few days. Is Paris as romantic as they say?"  
"Ah.. yes, it was lovely. I enjoyed it very much indeed."  
Mary sat and looked at Charlotte. She knew there was something on Charlotte's mind but did not say anything.  
"And you, how are you feeling?" Charlotte finally asked after a few minutes of silence. "You are looking incredibly bigger than when I last saw you. Mustn't be long now?"  
Mary rubbed her stomach lovingly and smiled. "Oh this little one, I have a few more months to go yet although it seems like I have been pregnant forever."  
Charlotte smiled and took a sip of her tea. Mary got up and came and sat next to Charlotte on the couch. She leaned in and spoke in a whisper as she took Charlotte's hand.  
"What is the matter Charlotte? You seem a million miles away. When I ask Sidney about you he says the same thing every time I see him, that you are fine and happy but I can tell tonight that you are not. Is it Sidney, is he not treating you right?"  
Charlotte looked shocked by Mary's suggestion and wanted to reassure her quickly. "Of course not, Sidney is the dearest, sweetest man and a most devoted husband. I don't know what is wrong with me really, just tired perhaps."  
"You are not... well... you know... with child are you... already?"  
"Oh dear God no" Charlotte quickly replied. "Well at least I don't think so... no... I know so... I am not with child"  
"Well then, what is it? I can tell you are not yourself?"  
Charlotte felt inclined to tell Mary the whole sordid story and she did, and much to her delight she felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Mary on the other hand sat numb. Her face seemed frozen and she did not blink but stared blankly into space. Charlotte could tell Mary wanted to say something but every time Mary tried, her tongue was tied and she ended up looking away. Finally she turned to Charlotte and embraced her - "Oh my dear girl how dreadful for you... and Sidney both. I am speechless. What a horrid horrid woman to spread such falsehoods and Lord Sutherland... you would think he would know better."  
"Yes, I thought he was my friend. I didn't know people could be so cruel" Charlotte confided. "When I first came to Sanditon my father had warned me about unexpected people but I only half believed him"  
"Well in all fairness, Mrs Campion and Lord Sutherland are not from Sanditon, thank goodness." Mary and Charlotte laughed and then at that precise moment the front door could be heard to open, loudly slammed shut and heavy footsteps sounded up the hallway and into the room they were in. Charlotte looked up just as Sidney entered the room. He looked very angry and nervous, pacing around the room in circles. He could not bring himself to look at Charlotte. Mary noticed his clothes and hat were dripping water from the rain.  
"Sidney you are soaked right through. Let me take your hat and coat."  
"No I am quite alright Mary, thank you!" Sidney snapped.  
Charlotte slowly stood and looked at Sidney. Sidney walked towards Charlotte with an angry scowl on his face until he was standing so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her face.  
"For God's sake Charlotte, where have you been? When you didn't return home at the hour you said, I began to worry. Do you have any idea how long I have been riding around in the dark and the rain trying to find you. If it had not been for Mrs Chambers who saw you walking towards Trafalgar House I would still be out there. Did you not think to get word to me? Really Charlotte, how selfish can you be?" Sidney's voice was loud and angry which brought Tom and the children into the room. Mary stood and ushered the children out while Tom tried to calm his brother. Tom put his hand on Sidney's shoulder as if to offer some sort of comfort. "Sidney, I was just about to bring Charlotte home. Now there you go, calm down, she is safe enough."  
Sidney quickly pulled away from Tom and put his still dripping hat on his head.  
"I will see you at home" he angrily told Charlotte. "That is if you remember where your home is and that you have a husband... I have been beginning to wonder if you have forgotten?" Sidney quickly turned away from Charlotte, grabbing hid riding cane he had thrown down on a nearby chair and stomped out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.  
Charlotte stood shaking and then put her coat and hat on. This was not the first time she had been the victim of one of Sidney tirades. She did not say a word but instead walked to Mary and hugged her.  
Tom stood there with raised eyebrows, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet. "Well then, I think we should get you home to your husband Mrs Parker" Tom said.  
"Would you like me to come with you" Mary asked concerningly as she walked Charlotte to the front door.  
"No I will be fine, thank you Mary. I will call on you another time."  
"Yes, yes of course. Don't be a stranger after all, we are family now."

The carriage ride home was quiet until they reached the house and as Charlotte was about to exit the carriage, Tom reached out to Charlotte and caught her arm.  
"Now Charlotte you must not be mad at my brother. He is very protective of the things that he loves and he was just worried about you, that is all. Sometimes his anger can get the better of him but he always calms down in the end."  
Charlotte smiled back at Tom and simply said, "Thank you Tom. Thank you for escorting me home."  
Charlotte exited the carriage and walked inside the house.  
A servant quickly rushed to her side taking her coat and hat. "Where is Mr Parker?" Charlotte quietly asked her as she removed her gloves.  
"I believe he is in his office maam" the servant replied.  
Charlotte walked down the hallway towards Sidney's office and stood a few minutes outside the door. She closed her eyes and quietly tapped on the door as she opened it. Sidney was standing by the fireplace, leaning against the mantel, attempting to get warm. He did not turn around to see who entered the room, but he knew it was her. Charlotte walked in and closed the door behind her. She stood and watched Sidney for a few seconds and then walked up to him although he still did not turn around and kept his back to her. She ran her fingers across the back of his broad shoulders and then reached her arms around his waist and pulled him in tightly against her as she rested her cheek on his back.  
"I am so sorry my darling, it was thoughtless of me. As usual I lost track of the time and before I knew it, it had grown dark and I knew Tom would see me home safely. I did not mean to make you worry and for what it is worth, I know where my home is and I know I have a husband, a most wonderful, forgiving man who I hear is the most handsomest in all of England."  
Sidney let out a quiet grunt and then reached down and clasped Charlotte's hands in his. He then turned around and faced her while still holding her hands in his.  
"Tell me what I should do Charlotte? I can tell you are not happy and it is making me miserable."  
Charlotte looked up into Sidney's eyes. She could see he was hurting and that he was sincere in his plea to help her somehow. Charlotte raised his hands to her lips and gently kissed them.  
"Your hands are cold and you are soaked through to the bone. You must get out of those wet clothes before you get sick"  
"I would like nothing more than to remove these clothes but first I must know Charlotte, do you still love me?"  
"Oh my darling, of course I do. I love you with all my heart. If I have been a little forlorn lately, it is because I am not not sure that you return my sentiment. I wonder why you took so long to tell me about Mrs Campion and why you only waited until we were wed to confess it to me."  
"I didn't tell you because I could not bear the thought of losing you and I knew that if I told you, you would call off the wedding immediately. I lost you once before and my heart could not handle that a second time. I accused you of being selfish tonight but it is I that has been selfish. I took no care for your feelings and how it would affect you, all I wanted was for us to be together and to be happy." Sidney lovingly searched Charlotte's face as he had so many times before. "You are my world Mrs Charlotte Parker, I could not live, I will not live, if you are not by my side." He lowered her lips to hers and gently kissed her.  
"I just don't know how I am ever going to escape this" Charlotte replied. "What are we going to do Sidney?"  
Sidney thought for a minute. "We must go to London and confront Eliza and Lord Sutherland. We must make them tell the truth and confess their part in the scheme to separate us. That is the only way you will truly trust me wholeheartedly once more and the only way we can finally rid ourselves of this canker they have put upon us."  
"Although I hate to admit it, I think you are right. Perhaps Lady Susan can help us, I will write to her first thing in the morning"  
Sidney took Charlotte in a tight albeit very wet embrace which made Charlotte squirm and pull back very quickly.  
"First things first Mr Parker we must get you out of those wet clothes". Much to Sidney's delight Charlotte began to undress him and with every piece of clothing she would plant sweet butterfly kisses onto his bare skin until he was completely naked. He took Charlotte into his arms and kissed her passionately, lowering her to the sheepskin rug that covered the floor in front of the fireplace.  
"Now Mrs Parker, it is your turn to remove your clothing" Sidney said seductively as he pulled at her dress.  
"But my clothes are not wet" Charlotte stated matter-of-factually.  
"No, not yet, but they soon will be." Sidney quickly began to undress Charlotte, Charlotte helping with the more difficult pieces of clothing to remove. She could not help but smile at his enthusiasm and knew it was because they had not been intimate for a long while. Finally she lay naked upon rug and Sidney brushed his fingertips over the contours of her body.  
"You are so beautiful" he told her. "I knew from the first day I met you that you would be mine and now you are. I love you Charlotte - more than words can say."  
Sidney did not waste any time in making the truth of his words known to Charlotte. He made love to her like he had never done before, eager in his desire to please her and to show her just how much he did truly love her.


	25. Back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney return to London to confront Lord Sutherland and Mrs Campion, however there is much more in London that they need to deal with when the visit with Alison and Young Stringer. Diana invites a guest to dinner unbeknownst to Sidney and Charlotte.

The days were starting to get longer and warmer and Charlotte could tell that spring was finally here and that summer was just around the corner hopefully bringing with it a steady stream of holiday makers to Sanditon to relax at the seaside and to take rental of the new apartments that had been built. She had left much of the construction work business to Tom and Sidney, only acting as an accountant and secretary when needed. She filled most her days with walks along the clifftops and along the shore line, taking tea with Lady Denham and visiting with Mary and the children. She reserved her evenings for her husband of course, although Sidney would quite often return late finding his wife fast asleep. Charlotte had also taken up the task of remodeling parts of their home and her latest project was the library. It had taken her the better part of two weeks to get everything in order and apart from needing a few more pieces of furniture which Sidney had ordered for her, she was very proud with the end result to say the least. She stood back admiring her work when the door opened and Sidney walked in. He looked over the room and smiled.  
"Very nice Mrs Parker. You have done an incredible job"  
Charlotte could not stop smiling as she walked over and gave her husband a hug.  
"Thank you. I think this has to be my most favorite room in the house. Once the new desk and chairs arrive it will be complete." Charlotte looked at her husband curiously as she noticed it was still daylight and Sidney was home already. "You are home early" she said. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, yes of course. Are you not pleased to see me?"  
"I am always pleased to see you my dear husband." Charlotte kissed Sidney softly on his cheek.  
"I do have some news" he said walking to the window and looking out.  
"Really, what is it?" Charlotte asked.  
"We have been invited to a birthday cerebration as it happens."  
"Oh how lovely, I love birthday celebrations. Tell me whose birthday is it?"  
"Why your good friend, Lady Esther Babington of course." Sidney turned around to face Charlotte and then reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a white card and handed it to Charlotte.  
"Oh yes of course, Lady Denham mentioned Esther's birthday coming up." Charlotte was giddy with the thought of attending a party and started eagerly reading the invitation. Suddenly her face dropped as she read the location of the party - "Babington House, LONDON!". She looked up at Sidney and gave him an uneasy look and then looked back down at the card in her hand. Her hand began to tremble as she kept reading and rereading the invitation.  
"What is it?" Sidney asked noticing Charlotte's uneasiness. "You're shaking. Are you feeling ill?"  
"Yes, I am fine, I just assumed that Lady Denham would be hosting the party here in Sanditon. I guess it was inevitable, we have no excuse now... right, we have to go to London, but what about the town, the construction... the..."  
Sidney interrupted Charlotte. "It won't be a problem. I have some business I need to tend to in London anyway and I am sure Tom is more than capable to take over for a week or so while we are away, he'll probably revel in the idea."  
"Of course." Charlotte paused for a minute. "Do you think they'll be there?" she asked thoughtfully.  
"Who? - Eliza and Sutherland? I don't know, but we must take this opportunity to confront them so finally we can get closure and not have this hanging over us. I will RSVP to Babbers straight away and we will leave for London tomorrow."  
"But the party is not until next week, why do we have to leave tomorrow?"  
"Because you Mrs Parker need a new dress to wear to this soiree and you won't find anything suitable here in Sanditon. Plus I know a certain sister-in-law who threatened to harm me if I did not bring you to visit her once in a while. I am sure she thinks I am keeping you captive." Sidney walked towards Charlotte and took her hands in his. "Don't worry my dear, I will be with you every step of the way. We will finish this once and for all."  
Charlotte smiled at Sidney and then embraced him. She wanted closure and a resolution just as much as he did. She had written to Lady Susan on the matter and had received a reply that she would investigate the matter further and notify Charlotte as soon as she had news. That was over a month ago and Charlotte had still not heard a thing. Charlotte had put everything in the back of her mind thinking that Lady Susan had not discovered anything worth reporting and that it all had been a big misunderstanding. Sidney however had not forgotten and was determined more than ever to resolve the matter.

Charlotte and Sidney left promptly the next morning and arrived in London with enough time to stop and visit with Alison and James before they went to the Parker house.  
They finally found their apartment in a very busy crowded street, not in the best part of London, but that did not bother Charlotte at all. She was just happy to finally see her sister after such a long time. They finally found the Stringer's front door and Sidney knocked on it. The door opened quickly and Alison stood in the doorframe, surprised at first but overcome with joy when she realized who it was. She quickly reacted and hugged Charlotte so tightly that Charlotte thought she would lose her breath. Alison stood back and looked at them both and then let out a quaint laugh and hugged her brother in law.  
"Oh my goodness, how love to see you, to see you both" Alison said smiling brightly at them both.  
Charlotte could not help but notice how pale and gaunt Alison looked but paid it no mind as she was so excited to finally spend some time with her. Alison ushered them in and closed the door behind them.  
"Alison, I am so sorry I did not send you word before we left Sanditon. Our trip to London was not expected and we left rather quickly" Charlotte explained.  
"That is perfectly alright" Alison replied. "I am just glad your are here. Let me go and fetch some tea. Please take a seat. I won't be long. Alison hastily retreated into the kitchen and Charlotte and Sidney removed their coat and hats and sat down. Charlotte looked over at Sidney and frowned. She had not realize the apartment her sister was living in was so small with so few furnishings. She wondered whether things had not been as easy for Alison as she had let on in her letters. She knew there was not much money coming in as James was still an apprentice. Suddenly they could hear Alison coughing and it wasn't just a little cough but a deep chesty cough, the type of cough that one would know was not just a little thing like just clearing your throat, but rather something of a more serious nature. Charlotte quickly stood and walked into the kitchen and found Alison bent over the kitchen table coughing, trying to catch her breath. Charlotte rushed over to Alison putting her arm around her shoulders.  
"Dear God Alison are you okay?" Charlotte asked very concerned for her sister.  
Alison panted for a bit and took a deep breath. "I am fine. Just a little spring cold that is all."  
"Nonsense, you sound dreadful. Here come and sit down. I will organize the tea." Charlotte called out to Sidney to come into the kitchen. "Take Alison into the front room, I will get the tea ready and bring it in, and see that you get a fire going, it is terribly drafty in here."  
Sidney took Alison's arm and escorted her into the front room while Charlotte organized the tea and took it in on a tray. She poured the tea and sat next to her sister rubbing her back.  
"So what were you two talking about?" Charlotte asked.  
"Your sister was just giving me the third degree about Eliza" Sidney replied. "Don't worry I have explained everything to her"  
Charlotte looked at her sister and gave her a half smile. Alison put her cup down in the saucer she was holding and placed it on the tray.  
"I am so sorry this happened Charlotte. It is just terrible but I am so glad you and Sidney are okay. I was so afraid it would put a strain on your relationship"  
"Well it was hard at first but Sidney and I have talked through everything and we just want to find out the truth and hopefully put it all behind us". Sidney smiled at Charlotte but she could not find it in her to smile back at him and instantly felt inclined to change the subject. "So how is James? How is the apprenticeship going?"  
"James is great. He is loving the apprenticeship but in truth it takes up a lot of his time. He is determined to finish it before the summer but it means taking on more responsibility on top of working part time."  
Charlotte could not help but hear the loneliness and disappointment in her sister's voice. "Well Sidney and I will be in London for the next two weeks and that will give us plenty of time to spend together and I absolutely insist that you and James come to dinner before we leave."  
Alison smiled at her sister and then took Charlotte's hand. "Oh that would be wonderful. I am so glad you are here Charlotte. I must admit I have been terribly lonely here in London. I never thought it would be like this. I am used to a house full of people you know and I must admit I am missing Willingden dreadfully." Alison started to cough again and Charlotte looked at Sidney concerned for her sister's wellbeing.  
"Alison you are not well. I will go and fetch a doctor at once." Sidney stood up and put his coat on.  
"No... (cough), I am fine... (cough), really..." Alison took another sip of her tea, the warm of which seemed to stop her coughing for a few minutes but both Sidney and Charlotte could tell that she was not well at all.  
"Nonsense Alison. Sidney will go and I will put you to bed. Look at you, you are burning up" Charlotte felt her sister's face and it was extremely hot. She worriedly looked at Sidney who knew in an instance what his wife was thinking and then left without a word. Charlotte helped her sister out of her seat and into the bedroom. She put Alison in her nightgown and then precured a basin of cool water and sat at the edge of the bed wiping her sister's forehead in the hopes of cooling her down. Finally Alison fell asleep and Charlotte returned to the front room to stoke the fire. She looked around the room and realized just how lucky she was. She felt overwhelmed as she thought about the beautiful home she shared with Sidney in Sanditon and although Sidney had been working hard, they still found time to talk and be with each other. She felt sorry for her sister and opened her purse and reached in and pulled out some money and put it under the vase that sat on the mantel. Just as she placed the vase down, the door opened and Young Stringer (James), walked in. He was surprised to see Charlotte there and embraced his sister-in-law with much delight.  
"Charlotte how wonderful to see you. I bet Alison is ecstatic to see you. She has been talking about you constantly, even joking that Sidney was keeping you captive. How have you been?" he excitedly asked.  
"I am well enough James but Alison... she is in bed, Sidney has gone to fetch a doctor"  
James' face changed as he grew concerned for his wife. "That is very kind of you. She has not been feeling well for a few days now. I keep telling her she needed to see a doctor but she keeps refusing."  
"I am afraid to say that is a Heywood trait, curtesy of my father. A doctor was never called unless absolutely necessary." Charlotte smiled warmly at James who seemed rather occupied with his thoughts on his wife.  
"Yes, Alison told me... I'm sorry Charlotte, If you would excuse me I will go and check on her. Please make yourself at home." James quickly ran out of the room to the bedroom and Charlotte walked slowly behind him. She stood at the door and watched as James sat at the side of the bed stroking Alison's brow. Alison opened her eyes and when she saw James she smiled at him. James kissed her tenderly on the cheek and then lovingly persuaded her to go back to sleep and rest. Charlotte returned to the front room and smiled to herself as she thought about Alison and James. She was glad he was there for her and she could obviously see the tenderness and love they shared. After a few minutes Sidney arrived with the doctor and Charlotte showed him to the bedroom and left him with James and Alison. Charlotte then returned to the front room and started pacing around. She was obviously very worried about her sister and Sidney noticing Charlotte's concern stopped her and hugged her.  
"She'll be fine" he said reassuringly and kissed her forehead.  
"Oh Sidney I have been so thoughtless and ungrateful. I am just so angry at myself. I never thought that Alison may be having a hard time here, she always sounded so happy and positive in her letters. I should have known - I mean just look at this place, I think our own bedroom is bigger than this whole apartment and London... you know how I hate London and I am sure Alison has found it just as unpleasant as I do. I have been so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even realize my own sister needed my help. I can't believe that Lady Susan would put them in a place like this - I am sure she is totally unaware of how cold and drafty it is here."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself my dear. You could not have known their circumstances and I totally agree this is not suitable accommodation for them. I will search for somewhere more appropriate for them while we are here and we will take care of the rent as well." Sidney embraced Charlotte once more which comforted her. He always made her feel safe and loved when he did this. The time seemed to drag on for Charlotte and after a while the doctor came out of the bedroom. Sidney instantly reached into his wallet and paid him as he showed him out. James finally appeared and Charlotte could tell by his face that he was worried.  
"How is Alison?" Charlotte asked concerned. "The doctor was in there for so long."  
"She is sleeping now. The doctor gave her something for the fever and for the cough. He is going to come back tomorrow and check on her. I cannot thank you and Mr Parker enough for fetching the doctor like you did and I am guessing you have paid his fee also. I will pay you back - every cent - I promise"  
"No that is not necessary, think of it as a gift." Charlotte replied.  
"You are most kind Charlotte, I am so grateful, we both are." James took Charlotte's hands in his own in gratitude for her kindness. Charlotte smiled back and for a moment was taken back in her mind to when James and she would spend time together in Sanditon, walking along the beach and talking and sharing with each other. He had been a true friend to her and deep down inside she had known that he had thought of her as more than a friend, but she had done nothing to encourage his affections, for her dreams and hopes and love were all pinned on Sidney, even if at times she hadn't fully realized it. Sidney interrupted their moment by entering the room making James quickly drop Charlotte's hands. He looked away, seemingly embarrassed like they had been caught in an compromising situation. He quickly reached over to Sidney and shook his hand and thanked him for his help. Sidney smiled and pat James' shoulder as men did with each other.  
"Can I offer you some tea?" James asked.  
"No thank you James. We must head home now, Arthur and Diana are waiting on us, but I will call on Alison tomorrow."  
"That would be wonderful, I will let her know you will be coming, she will be most delighted I'm sure."  
James walked Charlotte and Sidney to the door and bid them farewell.

Charlotte sat close to Sidney in the carriage, her arm intertwined with his as they made their way slowly towards the Parker home. It was night now and the streets seemed quieter than normal. Charlotte began to grow weary from the days events and rested her head on Sidney's shoulder.  
"Are you well my dear?" Sidney asked looking at his wife.  
"Yes, just tired and dare I say it... very very hungry."  
Sidney laughed. "Well then - it is just as well I sent word to Diana the moment I left to fetch the doctor. I am sure she will have a feast waiting for us when we arrive"  
"I knew there was a reason I married you" Charlotte teased. "You know my every need." She looked at Sidney who smiled lovingly back at her. She could not resist and leaned into him, kissing him passionately on the lips, then as if Charlotte weighed nothing but a feather, he pulled her up onto his lap and returned the sentiment. Charlotte remained on his lap, cradled in his arms for the rest of the journey. She eventually closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber until they arrived at the Parker house.  
"We are here" Sidney gently prodded Charlotte awake. Charlotte opened her eyes and brushed herself down and then exited the carriage. The front door of the house opened and Arthur and Diana came barreling out to greet them.  
"Oh here they are, my dear brother and his new bride, how wonderful to see you both" Diana hurriedly rushed over and hugged Sidney and Charlotte. "I do hope you are hungry, we have prepared a feast worth of the Prince Regent himself"  
Arthur nodded in agreement. "I must admit that this time Diana has truly outdone herself, there is so much food that I'm positively sure there will be plenty of leftovers worthy of a grand picnic lunch tomorrow in the park, weather permitting of course. Now hurry yourselves inside, we will surely catch our deaths standing in this cold night air and we do not wish to leave our visitor unattended for too long."   
Charlotte had wanted to explain what had kept them but Diana and Arthur quickly hurried them both into the house. They removed their coats, hats and gloves and walked into the parlor.  
"Now this man I believe you know" Diana said holding Charlotte's arm. "I bumped into him today at the post office and I insisted he join us for dinner".  
Charlotte looked over at the man who stood up from his chair. It was Christian, Lord Sutherland. Charlotte could not believe it and she didn't know whether it was from seeing him or whether it was from the hunger but she started to feel a little faint. Sidney, seeing Charlotte's uneasiness on her face, stepped forward and shook Christian's hand.  
"Yes indeed, Lord Sutherland. How nice to see you again. I was not aware you and my sister were acquainted."  
Diana interrupted. "We were introduced at your wedding, by Mrs Campion no less. I must say it was very nice of you to invite her Sidney after everything that happened between you both." Diana smiled from ear to ear as if she had discovered a priceless jewel and was unveiling it to the world. Sidney clenched his jaw and looked over at Charlotte. Lord Sutherland stepped forward and bowed as he took Charlotte's hand and kissed the back of it.  
"Mrs Parker, you are looking very well indeed" he said. "Married life obviously agrees with you."  
Charlotte was stunned. She had not thought about their true reason for being in London for at least a few hours. Seeing Christian made it come all rushing back and she started to feel anxious. "Yes married life is very very good." She replied. "You must try it".  
Christian smiled back and nodded his head.  
"Well now all the introductions are made let us make our way to the dining room - I am so famished I could eat a horse and chase the rider" Arthur laughed joyfully as he took Charlotte by the arm. "May I escort you Mrs Parker" he asked. "I am sure my brother will not mind."  
Charlotte looked back at Sidney and smiled. "Of course Arthur, I would be delighted" she replied.


End file.
